Inverso Hombre
by naucika
Summary: Voici la fin d'inverso hombre...snif...le chapitre cinq plus l'épilogue...l'histoire se termine enfin Naucika rentre un jour dans le monde de son jeu favori, seulement, les personnalités des héros sont inversées...ce qui cause pas mal de problèmes
1. Du rêve à la réalité

Inverso Hombre

Auteur : Kity Mihina

Perso : Naucika, ainsi que perso FF7

Genre : Pas sérieuse en tout cas, mais pas trop délire non plus !

chap. 1 : Du rêve à la réalité 

_Partie n°1 : Du lit au réveillage surprise !_

04/07/09 ! 11h20 du soir, Terre, France

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains or lui arrivant jusqu'au dessus du bassin se tenait devant un ordinateur. Un ordinateur qui se trouvait dans un couloir d'une maison. D'un coté, il y avait deux portes, qui menaient à des chambres. Et de l'autre il y avait un grand salon. Dans ce salon, se trouvait une femme assez âgée. Cette dernière leva la tête vers la pendule qui était accrochée en haut d'un mur. Visiblement mécontente, elle se retourna vers la jeune fille qui se trouvait littéralement scotchée à son ordinateur.

« Naucika ! Eteins immédiatement cet ordinateur ! » ordonna-t-elle, le regard sévère.

La dénommée Naucika leva le nez de son ordinateur une seconde, l'air mécontente de l'ordre reçu. Elle regarda sa mère, qui était assise sur le canapé du salon.

« Une seconde ! Je cherche un point de sauvegarde ! bougonna-t-elle en se replongeant devant l'écran.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit il y a une heure ! répliqua sa mère en haussant la voix.

- MAMAN ! Tu vas arrêter, oui ? J'ai 18ans ! Je vais au lit à l'heure que je veux, surtout si c'est les vacances !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Naucika ne comprit pas tout de suite les propos de sa mère. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se leva pour appuyer sur le disjoncteur principal de la maison. Naucika n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit : l'ordinateur s'était éteint d'un coup. Elle voulut protester, mais sa mère fut plus rapide :

« Tu files au lit maintenant ! Et tu ne discutes pas !

- Mais qu'est ce qui m'a mit une mère pareil ? »

Naucika se leva brusquement de son siège, en colère. Elle se dirigea vers l'une des portes qui donnaient vers les chambres. Elle l'ouvrit à la volé pour la claquer ensuite derrière elle. Dans la pièce, il y avait un lit et un bureau, près duquel il y avait un sac de cour. Naucika se déshabilla hâtivement pour se retrouver en maillot de bain, ce qui était d'ailleurs normal quand on sait que cette histoire ce passait en pleine été, et que la jeune fille habitait à 2km de la plage. Elle enfila par dessus un petit débardeur simple, pour ensuite de faufiler dans ses draps après avoir éteint la lumière. Elle appuya sur le bouton de sa chaîne hi-fi, laissant apparaître une musique assez forte pour s'endormir.

« Rien de tel qu' « Another World » pour s'endormirent après avoir subit la colère de sa mère qui n'a pas encore réagit que sa fille était une adulte ! Enfin bon… »

Malgré la rancune qu'elle faisait peser sur sa mère, Naucika s'endormit rapidement, pensant bien à dans quelle situation elle se trouverait si sa mère n'était pas là. Ses paupières devinrent vite lourde, et Morphée l'emporta rapidement dans le monde du sommeil.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Naucika sursauta. Elle se réveilla doucement, et tomba nez à nez avec...un homme bizarre qui était penché sur elle.

« Mademoiselle ? Vous dormez ? » répéta-t-il.

Elle regarda l'homme, ébahie. Elle était incapable de savoir pourquoi il était devant elle. Elle se releva alors brusquement de son lit. Son lit ? En fait, ce n'était pas le sien, la chambre où elle dormait non plus d'ailleurs. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se précipita vers l'autre bout de la pièce, loin de l'homme.

« Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous êtes à Midgar, dans les taudis. »

Naucika cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Avait-elle bien entendu ? L'homme avait bien dit 'Midgar' ?

« Hein ? Comment ça…heu…Migdar, aux taudis ?

-Vous êtes dans les Taudis du secteur 8 ! Vous ne connaissez pas ?

L'homme lui demandait si elle connaissait. La réponse était évidente pour la jeune fille. Bien sûr et heureusement qu'elle connaissait, elle, fane de Final Fantasy et en particulier du 7…Pour le nombre de fois qu'elle avait vu cette ville et ce quartier dans l'écran de sa PS ou de son ordi, elle en était sûre : elle était à Wall Market. Elle cligna des yeux, se demandant si c'était bien possible. L'homme fronça ses sourcils à ce moment.

« Vous n'êtes pas avec…ceux qui essaient de sauver désespérément le monde, au moins ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Vous allez bien ? Car pour réagir comme ça, vous êtes vraiment bizarre.

-Je…je crois que j'ai heu…reçu un coup sur la tête et heu…

-Vous êtes amnésique ? proposa l'homme.

-Heu…oui je crois… »

Naucika n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien, malgré qu'elle est fait un nombre incalculable son jeu préféré. L'homme soupira et commença à expliquer.

« Bon…Alors…Vous êtes dans Midgar ! C'est une grande ville ! Il y a deux partis ! Le parti de la Shin-ra inc. ! C'est ceux qui sont contre les mouvements d'un groupe qui veut détruire le monde avec un grande et puissante matéria ! »

Naucika ne comprit pas. Du moins, elle comprenait encore moins. Dans le jeu, le groupe dont l'homme parlait devait sauver la planète de la Shin-ra…et non l'inverse.

« Pardon…mais ce n'est pas l'inverse ?

- Vous avez dut avoir un sérieux coup alors ! Amnésique à ce point ! Toute la ville est pour le groupe qui veut détruire le monde parce que s'il n'y a plus rien, même la peur devient inutile ! La Shinra inc. est contre ce principe parce qu'elle dit que si le monde est détruit, nous aussi on meurt ! Ce qui est totalement débile, n'est ce pas ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle était trop horrifiée par les propos de l'homme. Tout était complètement dans le désordre. L'un de ses plus beaux rêves, à savoir rentrer dans son jeu favori, était en train de tourner au cauchemar.

« Vous êtes pour qui, alors ? reprit l'homme.

-Heu…c'est possible de ne prendre aucun parti ? Parce que…vous savez, la politique et moi, ça fait toujours quarante-douze, vous savez ! se justifia Naucika.

-Si vous voulez savoir, c'est très dangereux ! Vous aurez les deux partis sur le dos !

-Heu…et qu'est ce que je fais ici d'abord ?

-Je vous ai trouvé par terre dans une rue de Midgar, à vrai dire. »

Naucika avait de plus en plus peur. Rien n'était normal. De plus, elle était en plein dans la gueule de l'ennemi, car elle n'allait évidemment pas être pour la mort de la planète. En plus, elle n'avait rien pour se défendre, ni rien sur elle. La voix de l'homme la rappela à la réalité.

« Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

Il se rapprochait lentement d'elle, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres à présent. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, ni à penser.

« Vous êtes avec la Shinra, c'est ça ? Hum…je veux bien vous pardonnez si…vous consentiez à donner un peu de vous même ! »

La main de l'homme saisit violemment Naucika par le bras. Elle paniquait.

« La…lâchez-moi ! »

Un instinct de survit surgit soudain dans Naucika. Elle se retourna et ouvrit à la voler la porte de la maison, mais l'homme la tenait toujours par le bras. Ce fut alors le poing de sa main droite qui vint se frotter à la mâchoire de l'homme. Ce dernier lâcha la jeune fille. Naucika sortit de la maison. Dehors, une horde de gens la regardait avec des yeux bizarres. Ces « vêtements » léger n'arrangeait rien. L'homme qu'elle venait de frapper arriva soudain derrière elle.

« Attrapez la ! C'est une Shin-ra ! »

Les hommes qui la regardaient sortirent alors différentes armes. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Naucika se dirigea vers une ruelle abandonnée. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle paniquait au plus haut point. Elle traversa la ruelle à toutes vitesses. Elle prit alors une autre rue. Les gens avaient arrêtés de la poursuivre. Elle freina sa course. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle tremblait.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! REVEILLEZ MOI ! hurla-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir jeune fille ! J'adore les filles qui viennent de se réveiller le matin ! »

Naucika releva la tête. La peur l'avait ressaisit. Devant elle, une autre horde d'hommes, sourire pervers aux lèvres. Elle savait pertinemment que leurs intentions n'étaient des plus saines.

« Allez viens ! On va pas te faire de mal ! » fit l'un des hommes en s'approchant d'elle.

Naucika eut un vif recul, affolée au possible. Son échine se glaça soudain : une main venait de l'attraper par l'épaule. Elle se retourna, et affronta la triste réalité. Elle était cerné par ses agresseurs de toutes pars.

« Viens ! Tu vas voir ! C'est agréable ! ironisa l'un des hommes.

- Laissez moi ! LAISSEZ MOI ! » hurla désespérément Naucika en essayant de se débattre.

Une autre main vint l'attraper par la taille cette fois. Puis une autre main par le cou. Une autre par les cheveux. Les larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de la jeune fille. Elle n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Un dernier appel de secours sortit de sa voix :

« AU SECOUR ! AAAAAAHHHHH ! A L'AIDE ! »

Plusieurs hommes la tenaient captif de leurs mains. Elle tomba alors à genoux. Une autre main. Celle ci vint jusqu'à son T-shirt qu'elle tira. Il y eu un craquement. Il y avait un grand trou au niveau de la poitrine à présent. Naucika tenta de se relever, mais les hommes l'en empêchait. Alors, son rêve se terminait en cauchemar. Elle espérait seulement que tout allait s'arrêter. Qu'elle allait se réveiller, dans son lit.

Un claquement, tel un fouet que l'on abat. Naucika leva les yeux. La main auparavant sur le T-shirt était à présent en sang. Il y eu un autre claquement. Il y eu un hurlement de douleur. Les hommes se retournèrent. Naucika ferma les yeux de peur. Elle entendit un autre claquement. Un petit brin d'espoir naissait dans son cœur.

« QUI ETES VOUS ? hurla un agresseur de Naucika.

- Laissez la fille ou vous goûterez de mon fouet ! »

Une voix, sombre et froide surgit soudain dans la ruelle. C'est elle qui avait répondu. Il y eu encore un claquement puis un cri de douleur. Naucika ouvrit l'un de ses yeux, puis l'autre. Un des hommes qui la tenait venait à son tour de lâcher sa proie. Elle entrevit soudain une ombre dans la ruelle. Une ombre avec un fouet. Un fouet qui se leva à nouveau pour frapper un des autres hommes.

« Et bien va-s'y ! Attaque ! » ordonna l'un des hommes.

Naucika vit ce même homme sortir de son long manteau, un grand fusil, prêt à tirer sur cet inconnu au fouet. Dans un élan de lucidité, Naucika se releva et sauta sur l'homme au fusil. Les hommes qui la retenaient encore prisonnière la renvoyèrent brutalement en arrière contre un mur. Elle retomba à terre sous la douleur du choc et referma ses yeux de peur. Au moins, l'homme qui tenait le fusil n'avait plus son arme. Elle avait réussi à l'envoyer à plusieurs mètres de lui. Un autre claquement. Puis encore un et encore un autre. Au bout d'une dizaine de claquements, elle rouvrit ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus qu'un homme. Tout les autres étaient partis sûrement en courant de peur de recevoir un autre coup. Le fouet se leva à nouveau pour frapper une nouvelle fois. Sous le coup, l'homme s'agenouilla à terre, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il partit rejoindre ses amis.

Naucika tremblait de tout son corps. Maintenant, c'était elle qui faisait face à cet inconnu dont elle ne connaissait même pas les attentions. Elle le vit ranger son fouet, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas son visage. Lorsque l'inconnu avança vers elle, elle voulut reculer, mais le mur lui en empêchait. La peur lui rendait impossible l'action de se lever et de fuir. L'inconnu se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Elle paniquait de plus en plus. Elle se retourna pour voir s'il n'y avait pas moyen de fuir, mais rien. Juste le mur. Soudain, elle vit le visage de l'homme apparaître sous la lumière dans lampadaire.

Deux yeux noirs de jet la fixait, inquiets. Il avait les cheveux entre cour et mi-long, blonds comme les blés en dehors d'une mince mèche qui était verte pâle ! Quand à son âge, il était a peine plus âgé qu'elle. Il portait sur lui un jean noir large et un T-shirt vert avec un manteau de cuir noir. A sa ceinture y était accroché le fouet. Il paraissait soucieux de l'état de la jeune fille qui tremblait. Naucika essayait de reculer, au plus loin, mais le mur était toujours bien là pour lui barrer toute retraite. Le jeune homme se pencha sur elle. Naucika n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour crier, mais le blond fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« Ca va ? »

Naucika sursauta. La voix du jeune homme qui était auparavant sombre et froide était à présent douce et rassurante. Il la regardait paisiblement. Et comme il vit qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il continua.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

D'un faible mouvement de tête, Naucika dessina un « non ». Elle tremblait encore.

« Tu peux te lever ? » demanda-t-il.

Malgré ses tremblements incessants, la jeune fille fit un « oui » de la tête. Du moins, elle l'espérait de tout son être. Un mince sourire se forma sur les lèvres de jeune homme.

« T'as perdu ta langue ? »

Vexée par une telle réflexion, Naucika tourna sa tête vers l'homme et le regarda enfin droit dans les yeux.

« Très drôle ! souffla-t-elle, encore apeurée.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? continua le blond avec un sourire rassurant.

-Nau…Naucika.

-C'est un drôle de nom, ça, Naunaucika…, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je m'appelle Naucika ! rectifia la jeune fille qui commençait à aller mieux.

-C'est un très joli prénom, Naucika. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Un sourire chaleureux, que Naucika appréciait. Il lui aspirait la confiance. Cependant, se prêtant au jeu du jeune homme, elle esquissa une moue enfantine.

« Arrête de me traiter comme une gamine ! » bougonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air amusé. Pour la première fois depuis la rencontre, Naucika sourit. Elle voulut poser à son tour des questions, mais le sourire du blond disparut, laissant place à une grimace. Des bruits surgirent du bout de la ruelle. Naucika tressaillit. Son sang se glaça à nouveau. Elle n'était toujours pas en sécurité, et la bande qui l'avait agressée avait du alerté les alentours.

Le jeune homme se releva. Une énorme lumière éblouissante survint vers Naucika et lui. Sans prendre le temps de comprendre, Naucika vit le blond lui tendre la main pour s'enfuir. Elle l'accepta aussitôt.

« Viens ! VITE ! »

Naucika ne se fit pas prier. C'était le suivre, ou mourir. L'homme l'aida à se relever. Visiblement, lui aussi paniquait.

« C'est le Soldat ! Les hommes ont dut le prévenir ! Tu cours vite ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Heu… »

Mais Naucika n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une averse de balle survint. Une douleur s'empara de son corps. L'un des projectiles l'avait atteint au niveau du mollet. Elle fixa l'endroit d'où venait l'averse de balle. Elle aperçut un bref instant une autre balle qui filait droit vers elle. Elle voulut se protéger avec son bras, mais une sorte de champ magnétique s'interposa, faisait retomber la balle sur le sol comme si cette dernière avait percuter un mur invisible. Naucika se sentit alors tirer par le jeune homme. Ils devaient fuir.

« Viens ! » ordonna inutilement le blond.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à courir, fuyant les tirs. Bizarrement, le champ magnétique restait près d'eux. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle assez étroite. Naucika déglutit lorsqu'elle affronta la dure réalité. Le jeune homme aussi fut horrifié. En fait…c'était un cul-de-sac.

Notes de l'auteur :

Bonjour, everyone ! C'est Kity Mihina (ou Naucika) ! Bon, cela faisait longtemps que vous ne m'aviez pas vu sur cette fanfic, je le sais ! On me la reproché souvent, vu que je m'étais retourner vers une nouvelle fanfic. Mais seulement voilà, dernièrement, on m'a gentiment ramené un petit ordinateur portable, ce qui me permet d'écrire tous les soirs après les cours ! Et oui, ainsi, je peux reprendre mes fanfics jusqu'à lors délaissée. Et je me suis dis… « Et si je recommençait entièrement Inverso hombre, avec mon style d'écriture de maintenant, j'aurai sans doute plus de chance de m'y remettre. » Et c'est ce que je fais ! Voici donc le remake d'Inverso hombre, rien que pour vous, en amélioré (normal pour un remake TT) enfin bon, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture du chapitre un, je ne pense pas que je ferais beaucoup de note. Enfin voilà ! A plus !

Partie N°2 : L'inconnu 

Naucika regardait le cul-de-sac. Elle se retourna brièvement derrière elle. Elle ne vit rien, mais elle savait pertinemment que les poursuivants arriveraient bientôt. Le blond se retourna vers elle, paniqué.

« Heu…après le 'tu sais courir vite', je te propose le 'est-ce que tu sais escalader' ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que c'est l'heure de l'humour, mais oui, je sais escalader.

-Alors grimpe sur le mur ! C'est le seul moyen de leur échapper ! »

Il montra le mur en face d'eux. Naucika cligna des yeux d'effarement. Le mur faisait au moins 4mètres de haut, et il n'y avait quasiment aucune prise. De plus, la balle que Naucika avait reçue lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle se retourna vers le jeune, homme, prête à dire quelque chose, mais ce dernier lui montra l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains…son fouet.

« On va l'utiliser, ce sera bien plus pratique ! » admit-il.

D'un geste rapide, il lança le bout du fouet de l'autre côté du mur. Il voulut le remmener vers lui, mais le fouet resta comme accroché à quelque chose. Le blond eut un sourire de satisfaction, puis il tendit l'autre bout de l'arme à Naucika.

« Il n'y a qu'à espérer que ça tienne ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Tu es d'un rassurant, c'est fou ! » railla Naucika.

Elle saisit tout de même le fouet. L'inconnu se retourna soudain vers là où ils s'étaient enfuis. Les bruits de pas se rapprochait avec hâte. Naucika entendit alors une voix ferme retentir.

« Ils sont là ! Tuez-les ! hurla la voix.

-Ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! Monte vite ! » conseilla le jeune homme à Naucika.

Naucika eut un bref acquiescement et commença à grimper. Les balles déferlèrent à nouveau, mais bizarrement, aucune ne l'atteignait. Elle ne se posa pas de questions, et continua à monter. Elle ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le rebord, malgré sa douleur au mollet.

Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin le rebord en dessous de ses doigts, elle se hissa rapidement par dessus. Elle se retourna. Le jeune blond venait de commencer à monter. Les coups de fusil redoublèrent à travers les tympans de Naucika, mais le mur invisible la protégeait, elle et le jeune homme. Ce dernier était bientôt rendu, il n'était plus qu'à un mètre du rebord.

Un claquement retentit. Le fouet venait de lâcher la prise qui permettait de le maintenir. Les yeux de l'homme blond s'écarquillèrent de peur. Il commença à tomber à la renverse, lorsque, fort heureusement, une main agrippa sa propre main droite. Il releva les yeux. C'était Naucika qui le retenait, penchée maladroitement pour l'aider. Un sourire de gratitude se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Bon, dépêche toi ! Je vais pas pouvoir tenir 107ans comme ça, tu sais ! »

Le blond se ressaisit de sa surprise et s'agrippa au rebord de sa main libre pour se hisser à son tour sur le mur.

« Merci ! Tu viens ? » fit-il encore un peu sonner par la peur qui l'avait prise.

Naucika eut un mouvement de tête affirmatif. Le jeune homme sauta alors de l'autre côté du mur, là où ils seraient en sécurité. Une fois de nouveau sur le sol, il se retourna vers Naucika en tendant les bras.

« Saute, je te rattrape ! »

Naucika regarda la distance entre le haut du mur et le sol. Elle avait un peu peur. Elle s'assit timidement sur le rebord du mur, et malgré son angoisse, se décida à sauter à son tour. Le jeune homme la rattrapa dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Il esquissa un sourire. Ils étaient enfin débarrassés de leurs poursuivants. Ou bien, souriait-il pour autre chose ?

Toujours est-il qu'il fit glisser Naucika de ses bras, pour qu'elle rejoigne la terre ferme. Il lui attrapa alors sa main.

« Me fais-tu confiance ? »

Naucika pensa que c'était une drôle de question. Avait-elle d'autres choix, hormis lui faire pleinement confiance. Entre la mort, et faire confiance à un inconnu, elle préférait encore la deuxième solution. D'un mouvement de tête, elle acquiesça.

« Alors suis moi ! » ordonna-t-il.

Il entraîna Naucika dans une nouvelle course. Seulement, au grand dépit de cette dernière, la douleur de sa blessure se faisait de plus en plus forte. Elle se mordit les lèvres, pour éviter d'y penser. L'inconnu la conduisait de ruelle en ruelle. Mais lorsqu'ils changèrent de rue à nouveau, la jambe de Naucika fléchit. La jeune fille tomba sur le sol en lâchant la main de l'inconnu. Quelques égratignures se formaient sur la peau de Naucika, et à quelques endroits, le sang coulait déjà.

L'inconnu stoppa net sa course, et se pencha vers la jeune fille, affolé.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il inutilement en regardant les blessures de la jeune femme.

Naucika hocha la tête, signe que non. Ses mains étaient plaquées sur la plaie de la balle. Le blond n'attendit pas l'avis de Naucika : il l'attrapa dans ses bras et se releva.

« On va faire comme ça, okai ? De toute manière, on est bientôt rendu ! »

Une question traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille à ce moment : « Rendu où ? ». Elle ne savait pas où son « sauveur » la conduisait. Il se remit à courir, la serrant contre lui et en murmurant parfois quelques paroles rassurantes.

Après plusieurs ruelles et de rues étroites, ils arrivèrent à nouveau dans un cul-de-sac. Il y avait une porte sur le coté. Le jeune inconnu la défonça d'un simple coup de pied puis entra dans la maisonnette. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée. Devant eux se trouvait un canapé. Il déposa Naucika dessus, essayant de ne pas lui raviver les douleurs des blessures, puis retourna vers la porte qu'il referma avec hâte. Il rejoignit Naucika et la reprit dans ses bras. Il s'approcha d'un meuble et le poussa à l'aide de ses pieds, encore une fois. Derrière se trouvait un petit bouton transparent. Il appuya grâce à une main libre dessus. Il y eu un clic. Il se retourna alors vers un tableau qu'il bouscula. En dessous se trouvait une sorte de clavier. Il tapa dessus des nombres que Naucika n'eu pas le temps de retenir. Une trappe s'ouvra soudain sur le plancher. Il s'y dirigea. Naucika découvrit alors sa réponse à « Rendu où ».

« Une maison souterraine… , souffla Naucika sans y croire.

-Pas mal, hein ? » fit l'inconnu avec un sourire.

L'expression qu'avait employé le jeune homme ne convenait pas du tout à la situation. C'était tout purement et simplement merveilleux. Même si la maison se trouvait sous la terre, le technologie qui y régnait était impressionnante. Il y avait sur la droite un ordinateur avec un bureau. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une petit cuisine high-tech. Sur la gauche se trouvait un petit salon, dans lequel se trouvait toutes sortes d'objets performant. Et non loin de là, se trouvait un lit.

Naucika cligna des yeux, surprises comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. L'inconnu eut un sourire de satisfaction et de fierté. Puis ce sourire se changea en grimace lorsqu'il aperçut à nouveau la blessure de sa protégée.

« Il faut te soigner ! »

Le jeune homme avança vers le lit et s'y assit pour déposer Naucika dessus. Il se releva ensuite pour se diriger vers une autre porte.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi. »

Il ouvrit la porte qui devait sans doute mener à une salle de bain. Lorsqu'il eut disparut du champ de vision de la jeune fille, cette dernière se regarda. Elle sentit ses joues devenir rouges de honte. En effet, son T-shirt était craqué de toute par, en particulier au niveau de la poitrine, et en bas, elle n'avait rien autre que son bas de maillot de bain.

Le jeune homme revint dans la pièce. Dans ses mains, il tenait toutes sortes de pansement et de bandage, ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau. Il les déposa sur le lit et se rassit près de la jeune fille. A son tour, alors qu'il regardait les blessures, ses joues devinrent rouges vif pour la même raison que la jeune fille auparavant. Naucika le remarqua et se sentit encore plus honteuse. Elle passa son bras droit autour d'elle.

« Heu…je…tiens ! » bégaya le jeune blond en tendant son long manteau de cuir.

Naucika l'attrapa craintivement et l'enfila rapidement, tandis que le jeune inconnu avait dévié son regard.

« Merci. » bredouilla-t-elle, gênée.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Naucika attendit un peu, mais se fut elle qui parla la première.

« Qui…qui es-tu ?

-Qui je suis, ou simplement mon nom ?

-Les deux, si cela est possible. »

L'homme soupira. Finalement, il montra la jambe en sang de la jeune femme.

« Donne moi ta jambe, le temps que je te soigne. Je te raconterais qui je suis pendant ce temps.

-Très bien. Mais…heu…comment vas-tu faire ? demanda Naucika avec anxiété tandis qu'elle bougeait difficilement sa jambe.

-Pardon ? s'étonna le jeune homme sans comprendre.

-Je veux dire…pour enlever la balle ? »

L'homme parut gêné par la question. Il prit dans ses mains un petit objet qu'il montra à la blessée. C'était une sorte de pince.

« Je vais te l'extirper grâce à cette pince. Elle est faite pour. Ah, et tu pourras crier si tu veux, je crois que la maison est insonorisée. Si tu n'arrives pas à te retenir, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Naucika. Elle avait un peu peur, et supporter la douleur n'était pas dans ses plus grandes forces.

« Alors, qui es-tu ? répéta Naucika pour changer de sujet.

-Je m'appelle Sockal. Sockal Khan. Prépare toi, je vais enlever la balle.

-Et tu viens d'oùoOOOOAAAIIIIIII-EEUUHHH !

-Heu…ça va ? »

Le jeune blond, dénommé donc Sockal, venait de retirer de la chair de la jeune fille la balle qui s'y trouvait coincée. La douleur avait traversé Naucika de tout son corps. Elle grimaça.

« Non, ça va pas…ça fait mal ! reprocha-t-elle. Alors ? D'où viens-tu ?

-Heu…d'un endroit que tu connais pas ! répondit Sockal, gêné.

-Comment ça, un endroit que je ne connais pas ?

-Parce que je viens d'un endroit inconnu de tout être de cette planète. Tu as quel âge ?

-18 ans, mais je t'interdis de changer de conversation !

-Tiens, moi aussi j'ai 18 ans ! Attention, je lève ta jambe pour faire le bandage.

-Tu viens d'où ? répéta Naucika.

-De nul part ! Compris ?

-Mais…

-Rahh ! Tu connais une ville qui s'appelle Lille, aux dernières nouvelles ? Non ! c'est bien ce que je…

-Tu es…de la Terre ? » coupa Naucika, abasourdie.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux êtres humains présents se dévisageaient. Aucun des deux n'arrivaient à y croire.

« Tu…tu connais ? Tu…es de là bas ? »

Naucika acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Sockal n'arrivait à peine à y croire. Il l'avait trouvé. Cette fille, qu'Axane parlait. Il l'avait enfin trouvé.

« Je suis de la Vendée ! ajouta Naucika.

-Mais c'est génial ! Ca…ça veut dire que je ne suis plus seul !

-Waaaaaaiiiiiiiiii-heuuuu ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sockal avait serrer brusquement le bandage qu'il avait commencé à enrouler autour de la blessure. L'émotion l'avait submergé. Il remarqua son erreur et déroula rapidement en déballant des excuses.

« Je…je suis d…désolé ! Sincèrement désolé. C'est la joie de ne plus être seul, excuse moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Naucika. Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

-Deux semaines. Je dormais et à mon réveil, je me suis retrouvé dans ce bâtiment. J'ai eu de la chance, il y avait tous les codes. Je me demande qui l'a construite. Sinon, tu connais un jeu du nom de Final Fantasy ? »

Naucika acquiesça. Evidemment qu'elle connaissait, elle, grande joueuse qui avait finit le numéro 7 un nombre incalculable de fois, avec des niveaux 99 et toutes les matérias niveau maître.

« Je suis une grande fane. On est dans le 7, mais…

-Mais tout a changé, finit Sockal d'un ton las. Je sais. Les gentils sont devenus méchants…et vice versa. C'est vraiment bizarre, et beaucoup plus dangereux. Ah, j'ai fini. »

Naucika regarda son mollet. Il était recouvert de plusieurs bandes. Sockal sourit à la jeune fille, satisfait de son travail. Naucika le remercia. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle ne put se retenir de bailler. Sockal eut un rire moqueur.

« Je crois que la demoiselle est fatiguée, n'est ce pas ? Le voyage entre les deux mondes ne dure que quelques secondes, d'après ce que j'ai moi même subi. Tu n'as sans doute pas pu encore dormir réellement. »

Sockal se leva du lit et commença à fouiller des les différentes armoires qui ornaient un des côtés de la pièce. Rapidement, il en sortit une couverture.

« Il faudrait aussi que je te passe un T-shirt. Cela ne te dérange pas, si c'est l'un des miens ?

-Du moment que j'ai autre chose que mon T-shirt déchiré ! » plaisanta Naucika.

Les oreilles de Sockal redevinrent pivoine. Il venait de se rappeler dans quel état il avait retrouvé Naucika. Finalement, il chassa ces idées de son esprit et ouvrit une autre armoire. Il y avait dedans des T-shirts de toutes sortes.

« Tu as une préférence pour les couleurs ?

-Pas vraiment, admit Naucika. Du moins, tant que ce n'est pas du rose ou du fluos, ça me va !

-Peut être tu préférerais une chemise ? Il y avait quelques vêtements quand je suis arrivé, peut être que certains te conviendront. Et sinon, pour dormir…

-Un grand T-shirt me suffira ! »

Sockal sourit. Il y avait un bon point chez cette fille : au moins, elle n'était pas difficile. Il remarqua même qu'elle était assez mignonne physiquement. Elle avait les cheveux châtains qui lui arrivait à mis dos, de petit yeux noirs et un jolie visage mince.

Il tendit un grand t-shirt à la jeune femme, puis se retourna, de manière à ne pas la voir pendant qu'elle se changeait, même si cela ne l'aurait pas déplu. Il chassa immédiatement cette pensée.

Après quelques instants, Naucika lui fit signe qu'il pouvait se retourner. Sockal se déplaça jusqu'au lit, où il prit la couverture pour la déplier.

« On est sous terre, comme même. Il ne fait pas vraiment chaud.

-Et toi ? Tu dors où ? »

Sockal montra du menton le canapé sur la gauche de la pièce. Il ne faisait qu'un mètre de long. Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe de la jeune fille.

« Non, mais ça va pas ! Tu vas pas dormir là dedans ?

-Heu…t'inquiète pas ! C'est un canap' dépliant !Il…heu…fait deux mètre de long sinon ! contesta Sockal avec un grand sourire.

-Ouf…j'ai eu peur ! »

Sockal se rapprocha de Naucika puis la fit allonger en faisant attention à la jambe blessée. Il prit un morceau de la couverture et la posa délicatement sur elle. Il la regarda un instant, puis il s'assit sur le fameux fauteuil.

« Bon…ben…à demain ! fit le méché vert.

-Heu…je voulais te dire…

-Oui ?

-Merci…de m'avoir sauvée la vie…

Sockal eut un sourire. Il baissa la tête un moment puis se retourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille.

« J'aurai pas réussi si tu n'avais sauté sur l'homme qui avait le fusil ! J'aurais pas eu le temps de mettre ma barrière ! Et puis c'est toi qui m'as sauvé lorsque tu m'as retenu sur le mur !

-Ta barrière ?

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais si je me concentre pendant au moins dix secondes un champ arrête toute les chose qui veulent le franchir ! Mais ça mets du temps…c'est pour ça que tu as été blessée ! Désolé ! »

Naucika se tut, essayant de trouver une réponse rationnelle à tout cela, mais en vain. Sockal eu un petit rire en voyant que le cerveau de la jeune fille travaillait.

« Allez ! Repose toi ! »

Sockal se dirigea à nouveau vers le canapé et s'y assit. Naucika remmena la couverture vers elle et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle était prête à s'endormir lorsque…

« C'est quoi ton nom de famille au fait ? résonna la voix de Sockal jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Mihina ! Naucika Mihina !

-C'est un joli nom ! »

Naucika sourit puis sentit Morphée prendre possession d'elle.

Naucika ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il faisait noir. Mis à par une petite lueur près de la porte. Elle ôta la couverture de sur elle et se leva. Son mollet lui faisait mal, mais bon, elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Sur le canapé d'un mètre de long était recroquevillé Sockal, tremblant de froid. Naucika regarda le jeune homme, sceptique.

« Ah ouais ! Il se déplie ! Et puis il est pas prudent de dormir sans couverture ! »

Naucika leva ses yeux vers le plafond pour montrer son sarcasme. Ses yeux se reportèrent ensuite sur l'endormi. La mèche verte pâle de Sockal se trouvait devant les yeux de son possesseur. Elle eut un petit sourire en le voyant ainsi.

« Il est plutôt mignon quand il dort ! Je vais comme même pas le laisser comme ça, à mourir de froid ! »

Sockal ouvrit ses yeux. Il se sentait bien, il avait chaud. Il était tranquille quoi ! Soudain il réagit. Il avait une couverture sur le dos. Pire, il était dans le lit de la maison alors qu'au départ il était dans le fauteuil qui n'était même pas dépliant. Un immense doute survint en lui. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était toujours habillé, le doute s'estompa.(-- raahh les mecs…)

« _Ouf ! J'ai pas fait de connerie ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais dans le lit ? »_

Sockal se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la fille qu'il avait sauvé. Elle dormait profondément, sourire aux lèvres. Il la trouvait plutôt mignonne, ainsi endormie.

Il hésita un instant, et comme s'il était irrésistiblement attiré, de sa main droite, il voulut toucher les cheveux châtain-or qui était devant lui, tellement ils étaient beaux. Lorsqu'il les atteignit, la fille bougea.

« _Hé ! Oh ! Mon p'tit Kal ! Tu vas quand même pas la réveiller ? »_

Le seul problème, et ça Sockal ne le savait pas, c'était que Naucika était réveillée depuis longtemps. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux. Sockal sursauta et remmena sa main vers lui.

« Salut ! fit Naucika en s'étirant.

-Heu…je...heu…Salut ! Tu…t'as bien dormit ?

-Mieux que toi au départ ! Il est très dépliant ton canap' !

-C'est toi qui m'as emmené ici ?

-Ben…t'étais frigorifié alors…t'aurais put le dire !

-Ouais mais…enfin merci comme même ! T'as faim ?

-Heu…pas trop…il est quel heure ?

-9h 31 min 47 seconde et 23 centième !

-T'es précis ! »

Naucika sourit. Sockal se leva du lit et se dirigea vers ce qu'il devait être la cuisine. Naucika leva un peu la tête pour ne pas le perdre de son champ de vision.

« T'aime le pain grillé avec du beurre dessus ? demanda Sockal en se retournant vers elle.

-Heu…oui, mais…, commença Naucika.

-Adjugé-vendu ! Et tu préfères ton lait chaud ou froid ?

-Froid, mais…

-Adjugé-vendu aussi ! Tu veux aussi un verre de jus d'orange ?

-Heu…oui ! Mais…

-Enfin quelqu'un qui a les même goût que moi pour le p'tit dèj' ! Alors deux tartines de pain grillé et deux verres de lait froid et deux verres de jus d'orange bien frais ! Donc tu disais ?

-heu…je voulais dire que si tu ne prenais pas de p'tit dèj', j'en prenait pas non plus ! Mais comme la réponse a été donnée ! »

Naucika vit Sockal sortir les verres et commencer à faire griller le pain. Après cela fait, ce dernier se retourna vers elle avec un sourire. En quelques enjambées il arriva au niveau de la jeune fille qui se tenait toujours dans le lit. Un sourire malin se forma sur le visage du cuisinier.

« T'es plutôt facile comme fille !

-Hé ! Je suis pas si facile que j'en ai l'air ! protesta Naucika, piquée au vif.

-J'ai vu ça hier soir !répliqua Sockal en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Oh ! C'est bon ! J'avais pas d'arme à ce moment là ! »

Une mine boudeuse se forma sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle aimerait bien lui montrer comment elle se battrait.

« Il va falloir t'en trouver une d'ailleurs, d'arme ! Avec ton accord, je propose que nous restions ensemble ! On est les seuls Terriens ! Faut pas se quitter, sinon nos chances de survie son infime !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec la proposition ! » affirma Naucika avec le grand sourire de la fille qui veut pas rester toute seule parce qu'elle a trop peur. (XD)

Pour la seconde fois, Sockal leva les yeux, moqueur. Il dut par ailleurs éviter un coussin que Naucika venait de lancer pour se venger.

« Bon ! Je reviens ! Je vais dans la salle de bain pour me changer ! Heu…t'es forte en informatique ?

-T'as une futur informaticienne devant tes yeux…

-Tu sais réparer les ordis ? Enfin l'intérieur quoi !

-Rien de plus facile ! Passez l'ordi sur la table d'opération ! »

Sockal lui montra un ordinateur sur sa droite. Naucika acquiesça.

« C'est lui ! Mais si tu y arrives pas, tu laisses tomber ! »

Sockal se dirigea vers une porte qui devait être celle de la salle de bain. Naucika se dirigea vers l'ordi. Elle fit craquer ses doigts et se plongea à l'intérieur de tout un tas de fils bordélique au possible.

« Bon ! Alors ! commença Naucika en allumant l'ordinateur. « No signal » ! Ok ! bon… ! »

La châtaine ré-éteignit l'ordinateur et ouvrit la tour après avoir un peu usé de la manière forte car il n'y avait aucun tourne-vis dans le coin. Après quelques minutes, elle donna son dianostic.

« Ben il a plus qu'à racheter une carte mère. »

Un bruit sourd se fit soudain entendre. Naucika leva les yeux. Plus rien.

« J'ai du rêver…-- pas nette le matin… »

La porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit laissant apparaître Sockal avec un T-shirt bleu, son jean noir. Son manteau de cuir était toujours sur le lit.

« Alors ? demanda le relooké en s'approchant de Naucika.

-C'est la carte mère qui est morte ! T'en a pas une en réserve ?

-Heu……non ! C'est pas grave ! De toute façon, c'était juste comme ça ! Tu viens manger ? »

Sockal se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit les pains grillés du gril pain. Après un détour au frigo, il présenta deux beurres à Naucika.

« Tu viens de Vendée, non ? T'aimes le beurre salé alors !

-Heu…j'habite en Vendée mais je viens de Normandie ! J'aime le beurre doux !

-Et dire que j'avais dit ça pour t'épater…heu…bon ! Deux tartines de beurre doux ! -- ;;

Sockal posa les tartines sur la table, sortit un couteau et ouvrit le fameux beurre doux puis commença à tartiner les pauv' tartines qui allaient être totalement martyrisées !

« _Il est pas très doué, c'est pas pour dire ! _Tu veux que je le fasse ? demanda la jeune fille qui voyait son déjeuner partir en miette.

-Heu…si t'insiste ! Je…je vais m'occuper du lait et du jus d'orange ! »

Sockal se retourna vers le frigo qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit deux bouteilles. Lorsque qu'il reposa son regard vers la table, il découvrit deux tartines bien…tartinées !

« Ah……o…k ! »

Naucika sourit. Même si elle ne savait pas trop se défendre seule, elle savait très bien cuisiner ! Sockal remplit deux verres de lait et deux verres de jus d'orange. Il tendit un de chaque à Naucika puis se dirigea vers la télé qu'il alluma. Naucika le remercia d'un signe de tête, en lui tendant en retour l'une des tartines.

Au même moment, une voix dans la télé désormais allumée se fit entendre. Naucika jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Un présentateur sur le terrain. Les infos donc.

« On vient de nous informer que le bâtiment de la Shinra venait d'être encerclé par les nombreux soldats rebelles et un groupe du nom d'AVALANCHE ! Son état est critique ! Nous nous demandons tous à l'instant se que va devenir cet empire qui essaie de sauvé cette planète du Néant ! Le maire de notre ville a demandé d'inspecter chaque recoin de la ville pour tuer les quelconques sauveurs.

-Tu vois ! Les gentils sont méchants et les méchants sont gentils ! fit Sockal à la jeune fille.

-Ca veut dire qu'on a Sephiroth de notre coté ? espéra Naucika.

-Ca dépend ton « coté » ! Personnellement je serai plutôt avec la Shinra ! On va comme même pas être de l'autre…

-Tais-toi ! Ecoute ! coupa soudain Naucika en s'affolant.

-On nous signale d'ailleurs à l'heure actuel un groupe formé d'une jeune femme et d'un homme qui s'oppose à nous ! C'est pourquoi tout le secteur 8 a été bloqué de toute circulation ! Les forces spéciales sont ressemblées autours d'une impasse où on aurait vu disparaître ces deux personnes. Comme vous le pouvez le voir sur ses images, la planque serait dans cette ancienne maison abandonnée ! Les experts sont en train d'essayer de composer le code d'accès secret ! Notre reporter spécial Mlle Folfa, pouvez vous nous interviewer l'expert qui chercher le code ? demanda le présentateur.

Le long de son dos, Naucika avait sentit son sang se glacer. Sur l'écran, elle voyait la reporter s'approcher d'un homme avec une blouse blanche qui était penché sur un écran qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Bien sûr ! Pr. Gast, pouvez vous nous dire un mot ?

-Bien sûr ! Les deux personnes doivent être eux même des experts pour avoir une maison aussi secrète ! Comme vous le voyez, le moniteur est très sophistiqué ! Mais nous allons d'un moment à l'autre trouver le code !

-Et comment aller vous procéder pour attraper les intrus ?

-Nous allons tout bonnement les abattre ! »

Naucika tremblait de tout son corps. Elle sentit les bras de Sockal l'entourer. Il tenait dans ses bras pour la rassurer, autant elle que lui même. Ils les avaient trouvés ! Les images qui passaient à la télé étaient celles de la maison au dessus d'eux ! Sockal hésita un instant puis ordonna à la jeune fille :

« Je…heu…mets quelque chose sur toi ! Vite ! On s'en va !

-Oui, mais…mais par où ?

-Je sais pas ! Tiens ! »

Sockal tendis le chemisier blanc et un jean à Naucika. En deux trois mouvements elle s'habilla pendant que Sockal alla chercher son fouet et son manteau de cuir. Il chercha dans l'armoire un autre manteau. Celui-ci n'avait pas de manche et qui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. Il le donna à Naucika puis il ouvrit un autre placard où il y avait deux-trois paires de chaussure. Il en sortit une qu'il donna Naucika.

« J'espère que tu fais à peu près ma pointure !

-38 !

-Je fait du 40 ! Désolé ! Enfile ces baskets quand même ! »

« Boum »

Naucika leva sa tête vers le plafond. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle enfila les chaussures trop grande, mais Sockal s'arrêta de bouger.

« Ils…ils arrivent ! »

Note de l'auteur :

Donc, toujours le remake. Comment ça je coupe l'action comme dans la première version ? Vous me connaissez pas assez pour savoir que je le fais presque tout le temps ? Bon…heu…nouveau perso : Sockal ! Une p'tite fiche d'identité, non ?

Nom : Khan

Prénom : Sockal

Surnom : Kal

Age : 18ans

Date de naissance : 23octobre 1991

Lieu de naissance : Terre (Lille)

Yeux : Noirs

Cheveux : Blonds, sauf une mèche vert pâle

Signe particulier : Néant

Vêtement : Jean large noir+T-shirt de couleur+manteau de cuir noir !

Caractère : Aime bien rigoler même quand c'est pas le moment. Déteste l'humiliation. Assez intelligent et plutôt mignon physiquement

Pouvoir : Emet un barrière protectrice

V'là ! J'ai fait le tour ! Bon…je remets l'action ? Ah ! Au fait ! Si vous avez pas comprit, Sockal est le second perso principal de cette fic ! A!

Partie n°3 : Shin-ra inc. à l'action ! 

Sockal se précipita sur Naucika et se mit entre elle et la trappe. Il tremblait de tout son corps, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Boum » « boum »

Sockal et Naucika reculèrent, tremblant de peur vers un coin de la maison. Ils étaient à présent contre un mur. Sous la peur, ils s'accroupirent faisant face à la trappe.

« Boum » « Boum » « BAM »

La trappe s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer une dizaine d'hommes armés.

« ILS SONT LA ! »hurla une voix.

Tous les fusils se pointèrent vers Naucika et Sockal. Ces derniers se regardèrent puis tournèrent leurs tête pour ne pas voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Sockal prit Naucika dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais sur ses joues les larmes coulaient. Il eut un brisement au cœur. Lui qui voulait à tout prix la protéger…

« Désolé…

-À mon commandement…ABAT……… »

Silence. Plus rien. Un grand silence régnait. Plus de bruit de pas. Plus de bruit de fusils qui se levaient. Plus de cris. Sockal releva sa tête tout doucement. Ce qu'il découvrit l'effara. Tout était immobile. Naucika releva à son tour la tête pour découvrir le spectacle.

« Qu'est ce que…le temps ! Il s'est arrêté ! s'étonna Naucika.

-Comment ça ? » fit le blond sans comprendre.

Naucika pointa sa main vers une horloge qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Celle-ci s'était arrêtée. Sockal et Naucika se relevèrent. Sans attendre, Sockal attrapa la main de Naucika et commença à entraîner cette dernière dehors.

« Je sais ni comment ni pourquoi, mais je sais que c'est notre dernière chance ! Viens ! On s'en va.

-Je suis entièrement de ton avis ! »

Ils passèrent devant les soldats et le professeur Gast. Une fois dehors, Naucika et Sockal se mirent à courir comme des…tarés ! Oui c'est ça ! Ils contournèrent des centaines de soldats immobiles pour arriver dans une grande rue. Soudain, une grosse voiture noire arriva à toute vitesse vers eux.

« Qu'est ce que… »

La voiture se stoppa net devant eux puis ouvrit l'une de ses portières. Une main attrapa alors Sockal et Naucika pour les faire entrer dedans. La portière se referma derrière eux et la voiture redémarra. Naucika et Sockal clignèrent des yeux. L'homme qui les avait fait rentrer dans la voiture était…Rufus Shin-ra ! l'un et l'autre se demandait bien dans quel pétrin ils étaient rendu.

« Vous allez bien ? Désolé de vous avoir attrapé de façon aussi brutale, mais il fallait faire vite ! Le sort ne tiendra pas longtemps ! expliqua le président de la Shin-ra.

-Pas glop…

-Heu…installez vous mieux si vous voulez ! »

Sockal et Naucika rougirent. Lorsque Rufus les avait fait rentrer brusquement dans la voiture, Naucika était tombée sur Sockal. Elle se releva enfin de ce dernier pour s'asseoir correctement sur la banquette. Sockal fit de même et se plaça entre Rufus et Naucika par réflexe, car gentil ou pas, il n'avait pas encore confiance en le président.

« Quels sont vos noms ?demanda Rufus.

-Sockal Khan !

-Naucika Mihina ! Heu…merci pour tout en tout cas ! On croyait vraiment qu'on allait y passer !

-Pas de quoi ! Sinon, parlons sérieusement ! Je vous emmène au bâtiment de la Shin-ra. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous avez déjà réussi à échapper aux hommes rebellés de la Shin-ra, n'est ce pas ?$

-Heu…ben oui ! dut avouer Sockal.

-très bien, ne passons pas par quatre chemins. Accepteriez vous d'être nos alliés ? Vos capacités de combat sont très rares de nos jours ! En fait, c'est vraiment exceptionnel ! Restez moins de dix seconde entre les mains de ses gars là tient du miracle ! En plus, d'après votre planque, vous êtes très doué en informatique !

-La planque à aucun rapport, mais si vous voulez une douée en informatique, notre chère demoiselle est toute faite pour…

-Hé ! C'est pas compliqué de dire que la carte mère est morte ! répliqua Naucika.

-Et puis votre survie aussi ! Une personne normalement constituée n'aurait pas survécu à la balle que vous avez reçut Mlle ! continua Rufus.

-Ah bon ? C'est plutôt normal je dirais ! Et puis comment vous savez que je me suis prit une balle dans la jambe ?

-Comment croyez vous qu'on vous a sauvé ? Après l'interruption de la réunion en direct sur la Shinra que le peuple filmait de votre ami, notre agent spécial le suit partout dans ses déplacements ! expliqua le président blond.

-Ah…bon ? s'étonna Sockal.

-Hein ? Quelle réunion ? demanda Naucika sans comprendre.

-J't'expliquerai ! Quel agent spécial ?

-Moi. »

Sockal et Naucika sursautèrent. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivé dans la voiture, ils firent attention aux passagers qui se trouvaient devant. Il y avait un conducteur et puis il y avait…

« Sephiroth ! firent les deux d'un même voix.

-On se connaît ? Enfin moi oui, mais je ne savais pas que vous me connaissiez !

-Heu…enfin…on…, commença piteusement Sockal.

- Qui ne connaît pas le grand général Sephiroth du Soldat de 1ere classe ? coupa Naucika.

-C'est un point de vue qui se défend ! » avoua l'argenté.

Sephiroth. C'était bien l'homme qui avait brûler tout un village lors de sa folie qui se tenait devant Naucika et Sockal. Ils n'arrivaient pas trop à y croire.

Le plus bas possible, Sockal souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de la châtaine.

« Merci… »

Naucika et Sockal se retournèrent vers Rufus. La voiture s'arrêta soudain. Le président se retourna vers eux, plus sérieux que jamais.

« On est arrivé ! Alors, vous décidez quoi ? Vous venez avec nous pour suivre un entraînement vigoureux et nous aider ? »

Naucika lança un regard vers Sockal. Ce dernier aussi la regardait. Deux sourires se formèrent. Ils avaient fait leur choix.

« Sir, yes Sir !

-Génial ! Venez avec moi ! Ah ! Oui ! On peut se tutoyer ? tenta Rufus avant de sortir.

-La question ne se pose même pas ! Evidemment ! » répondit Naucika avec un sourire.

Rufus, Sephiroth, Naucika et Sockal sortirent de la voiture. Naucika et Sockal restèrent bouche bée ! Devant eux se trouvait le bâtiment Shinra inc. !

« Wahou… c'est grand…, s'ébahit Naucika.

-Vous venez ?

-Oui Rufy !

-Pardon ? s'étonna le sus-nommé.

-Non ! Oublis ! C'est une sorte de tic chez moi ! _Houlà ! Ma p'tite Kaci ! Arrête tes conneries en appelant Rufus, Rufy !_

-Tu es trop overdosée de Final Fantasy toi…, souffla Sockal à la châtaine.

-Ah bon ? T'as deviné ?

-Vous venez ? demanda Sephiroth en avançant vers le bâtiment.

-Oui Sephy !

-Faut pas la comprendre ! rattrapa Sockal. Elle adore terminer les prénoms en « y » !-- ;;

-Woups ! Désolée !

-Ah je vous jure ! Qu'est ce que les femmes ne ferait pas sans les hommes ! »

Sockal leva les yeux au ciel, ironique. Par contre il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de son amie qui l'attrapa par le col et le traîna ainsi jusqu'au bâtiment de la Shin-ra, l'air plutôt en colère.

« Mais lâche moi ! se défendit Sockal.

-Tu le diras à ton cheval !

-Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'ambiance à la Shin-ra avec une fille comme ça ! plaisanta Rufus.

-Hé ! J't'ai pas causé ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il va y avoir de l'ambiance !

-Pourquoi tu dis « une fille comme ça » ? demanda Sephiroth à Rufus. C'est la seule à la Shin-ra ! Enfin…a part Elena et Scarlette !

-Ah…bon ? déglutit la jeune fille.

-Les autres femmes sont à Canyon Cosmo ! Elles ne sont pas…pour le combat quoi ! Venez ! On va aux étages supérieurs ! »

Le groupe se tenait devant l'ascenseur. Rufus les envoya à l'intérieur et appuya sur le bouton 70. Après un petit silence, Sockal décida de rompre ce dernier.

« Evidemment !

-Quoi évidemment ? Que les filles ne sont pas pour le combat ? s'énerva Naucika avec le regard mauvais.

-Non ! Non ! Je veux dire pour Canyon Cosmo ! C'est l'endroit où on étudie la Terre ! Si tu réfléchit, il n'y a que les « gentils » qui peuvent y être ! »

Sockal fit en sorte de bien appuyer sur le mot gentil pour que Naucika comprenne.

« Ah ! D'accord ! fit simplement la jeune fille en redevenant plus douce.

-Je vous emmène à mon bureau ! Depuis la mort prématuré de mon père, c'est moi le président ! » précisa Rufus.

Un petit silence entre Naucika et Sockal se forma après l'information que venait de donner Rufus. Normalement, c'était Sephiroth qui tuait le président, mais là…

Naucika prit la première la parole :

« J'ai raté un épisode ! Excuse moi !

-Mon père a été tué par Clad Strife ! C'est un ancien Soldat de 1ere classe ! Lui et sa troupe d'Avalanche on fait interruption dans le bâtiment et on tué mon père ! Ce sont eux qui sont à la tête des « ennemis » ! expliqua le président.

-Génial…soupira Naucika. Heu…mes sincères condoléances Rufus !

-On arrive !coupa Sephiroth.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Tous les quatre sortirent. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un long couloir qui les menait à des escaliers.

« Vous étiez les derniers à être de notre coté dans cette ville ! Nous allons pouvoir partir ! »

Rufus montra la porte vers la sortie qui menait au hélicoptère. Il s'y avança lorsque Sephiroth l'interrompit dans sa lancée.

« Hem…il faudrait des armes pour la jeune fille ! Je ne suis pas sûr que le fouet te convienne Naucika !

-Ben…je veux pas retarder !

-Suis moi ! »

Sephiroth se dirigea vers une porte du 70e étage. Naucika le suivit. Les minutes passèrent. Sockal et Rufus parlaient des événements passés. Lorsque la porte se rouvrit, Sockal cligna des yeux. Naucika avait tenait dans ses mains une grande épée bleue longue d'au moins 1m50 avec un ruban rouge à la poignée. Une petite goutte perla sur la tempe du jeune homme. L'épée ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'épée que Wakka donne à Tidus dans FF10, et celle que Yuna tient lorsqu'elle porte la vétisphère « guerrière » dans FF10-2, excepté la largeur et la hauteur : l'épée était aussi fine qu'un sabre ! Ah si ! Une autre différence : une grande plume d'aigle était accrochée au ruban rouge !

Sockal resta quelque peu septique.

« Hem…

-Un problème ?

-Non ! non !

-J'préfère !

-L'hélico est arrivé ! Nous allons droit vers Canyon Cosmo ! On fera notre entraînement dans une grotte ! coupa Rufus en voyant le regard noir que lançait Naucika à son ami.

-QUOI ! Tu veux dire que…que l'entraînement est…dans la grotte Gi ? réalisa la jeune fille.

-Tout à fait ! confirma le président blond.

Naucika fondit en larme de crocodile et alla pleurer sur l'épaule de Sockal.

« Bouhouhou ! J'aime pas cette grotte ! Elle est remplit d'araignées !

-Heureusement que c'est du cuir…ce serait littéralement trempée jusqu'au tissu sinon !-- ;; se rassura le blond.

-o0 ;; s'étonna silencieusement Rufus un peu dépassé par la réaction que la jeune fille.

-On s'est trompé ! C'est pas une fille qui sait ce battre !-- ;; » soupira Sephiroth.

La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre en entendant les propos de l'ex-général…enfin qui était toujours général en fait.

« QUOI ! Sors ta Masamune pour voir ! Je suis sûr que je peux t'avoir !

-o0 Heu…relax Naucika ! C'est Sephiroth comme même ! C'est pas n'importe qui…, tenta Sockal dans l'espoir de calmer la châtain.

-En attendant que les autres alliés viennent jusqu'ici, pourquoi pas un p'tit duel amical ? Sockal, tu es contre moi ? proposa Rufus.

-Mais…mais…si t'insiste !Les règles ?

-Pas le droit de tuer, juste blesser ! Pas de coup dans le ventre et la tête ! Interdit les balles offensives ! Rufus, tu devrais mettre des balles en fer blanc ! Ca ne fera pas de trou dans quelqu'un comme ça ! Pour les sabres, pas le droit de transpercer ni de couper l'ennemi en deux ! Il faut déclarer forfait pour perdre à moins de n'être plus en état de combattre ! proposa Sephiroth.

-Ca me plait ! On commence ? s'impatienta Naucika.

-Avec plaisir ! »

Sephiroth courra vers Naucika, Masamune en main. Il voulut lui asséner un coup à la cuisse, mais celle-ci, au grand étonnement de tout le monde d'ailleurs, fit un salto arrière pour éviter la lame de l'épée légendaire. Elle sortit à son tour son épée et fit face à l'argenté. Les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent. A un moment, l'épée de Sephiroth fit un coup droit vers le visage de Naucika. Sans avoir eut le temps de parer l'attaque, Naucika se retrouva avec une entaille au niveau de la joue.

« Je croyais que la tête était interdite ! Tu verras ! Ta défaite sera cuisante !

-Je n'ai jamais perdu ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais maintenant ! Surtout contre une gamine ! »

Les poignées étaient à présent au coude à coude pendant que leur lame tremblait sous la force de leurs possesseurs. Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de Naucika. Elle fit un croche-patte à Sephy. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse sans si attendre en laissant tomber son arme loin de lui. Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, il vit la mince lame de l'épée de Naucika devant son cou.

« Il y a un début à tout !

-ET OUI ! C'est la toute nouvelle championne de l'épée qui vient de gagner le match contre le légendaire Sephiroth ! Toute la salle applaudit bien fort ! » s'excita Sockal.

Le blond arborait un grand sourire triomphant, fier de son amie, tandis que l'autre blond actuel président était totalement hilare de voir la magnifique défaite de son ami argenté.

« Qui ne sais pas se défendre, hein ? Pff ! Pas si fort que ça ! Pas fâché ? demanda Naucika en tendant sa main à Sephiroth.

- Non…en fait je suis plutôt content !Je ne pensais pas du tout que tu allais user d'un pareille imbécillité à vrai dire. Pas mal ! avoua le guerrier en attrapant la main de la vainqueur.

-Générale Naucika ! Veillez regarder maintenant la défaite de votre ami ! annonça Rufus.

-C'est vrai ? Je suis générale ? Wahou !

-J'y crois toujours pas ! Comment une simple…heu…hem ! toussa Sockal.

-T'as un problème ? Tu veux goûter à Altaïr ?

-Hein ?

-C'est le nom de mon épée ! Il a pas de nom ton fouet ?

-Ah ! Heu…si ! C'est Célesta !

-Heu…si j'étais toi je regarderais Rufus ! » conseilla la nouvelle général de la Shin-ra.

Sockal se retourna vers le président ! Celui-ci avait sortit son fusil. Sockal sortit alors Célesta. Le second duel allait commencer. Rufus leva son fusil, près à tirer. Sockal fit claquer son fouet près de la jambe droite. Le sang coula sur cette dernière quelques seconde plus tard. Rufus tira. Sockal se jeta à terre pour éviter le coup et relança Célesta. Cette fois il visa le fusil qui fut projeté loin de son possesseur quelques secondes plus tard. Sockal renvoya encore une fois Célesta sur Rufus. L'arme fit le tour du pied de son ennemi. Sockal tira vers lui Célesta pour faire tomber son adversaire à terre.

« Outch ! Ca va Rufus ? compatit Naucika.

-Heu…impec !

-Vainqueur du match Rufus-Sockal : Sockal ! Maintenant je propose que les deux vainqueurs de chaque duel s'opposent entre eux ! annonça Sephiroth avec un sourire.

-QUOI ! » firent deux voix d'un parfait accord.

Notes de l'auteur :

Ne changeons pas les bonnes vielles habitudes. Bon, ce sont toujours les mêmes notes, rien de nouveau :

Comme vous avez pu le voir, Sephy, Rufus, Naucika et Sockal vont devenir très amis ! Les noms des armes…ben…j'appelle l'épée de Naucika, Altaïr ! Pourquoi ? Ben en fait Altaïr est la plus brillante étoiles de la constellation de l'aigle ! Et comme il y a une plume d'aigle sur l'épée, le nom est Altaïr ! Pour le fouet…ben…vous comprendrez bientôt !grand sourire angélique à qui on pourrait mettre plein de doute dessus Z'avez vu ? Elle est forte Naucika ! Elle arrive à mettre à terre Mr l'ex-général ! Enfin…il est toujours général ! L'histoire est pour le moment un peu flou, mais avec le temps, ça s'éclaircira ! Tien…un jeu de mots ! Enfin voilà ! At'cheufêtedepâque ! (note de kity Mihina qui relit ses notes d'il y a deux ans : arf, je mettais déjà mon fidèle atchefêtedepaques !XD)

_Partie n°4 : Projet à l'eau !_(c'est le cas de le dire !)

Matin du 05/07/09, 10h57, bâtiment Shinra :

« QUOI !

-Juste pour voir qui est le meilleur des deux ! Match amical bien sûr !

-mais…mais…mais…je vais pas me battre contre une fille comme mêm…

-Affaire conclu ! Sockal va regretter ses paroles ! siffla Naucika.

-Bonne chance Sockal ! Et que la meilleure gagne ! firent d'un pareil accord les deux membres premiers de la Shin-ra.

-Vous voulez vous la jouer comme ça….et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Sockal sortit Celesta et la fit claquer, tandis que notre châtaine favorite préparait sa longue épée. Les deux se firent alors face, près à attaquer.

« Attention ! A vos marques ! Prêts ? Partez ! » hurla Rufus.

Célesta claqua près du bras de Naucika. Le sang se répandit rapidement. Naucika contre attaqua, blessant son adversaire à la cuisse. Le fouet se fit relancer vers son ventre. Sockal vit alors Naucika faire un salto avant pour ré-atterrir derrière lui. Naucika se retourna pour asséner un coup vers le bras de Sockal mais les deux armes se prirent entre elles. Naucika et Sockal tirèrent chacun de leur côté pour récupérer leur arme emmêler. Soudain, Naucika lâcha son arme. Sous l'effet de surprise, Sockal tituba en arrière et tomba pour lâcher les deux armes loin de leur possesseur respectif. Il se releva rapidement mais vit, trop tard d'ailleurs, le poing de Naucika arriver près de sa mâchoire. Sous le coup, il recula d'un pas. Il voulut à son tour donner un coup, mais Naucika le vit et se baissa. Sockal passa par dessus elle et retomba à terre. Cela dura pendant plusieurs dizaine de minutes lorsqu'enfin…

« Bon ! On va mettre un terme à ça ! » lança Naucika.

Naucika fit un saut périlleux avant et atterrit derrière Sockal une seconde fois. Elle se retourna en donnant un coup d'une force surprenante. Sockal se fit projeté à deux-trois mètre d'elle et retomba lourdement sur son ventre. Il essaya de se relever mais sans succès. Il n'en avait plus la force. Naucika s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur son dos.

« Alors ? ironisa la jeune fille.

-Je…je ne m'avoue pas vaincu ! »

Naucika prit alors le bras droit de Sockal et lui coinça dans le dos.

« Alors ? répéta-t-elle.

-Je…ne peux pas perdre ! »

Sockal se releva soudain, malgré qu'il ait Naucika sur le dos. Cette dernière fut violemment projetée en arrière. Sockal se retourna vers elle près à lui donner un coup à la tête. Mais Naucika fut plus rapide : elle leva ses pieds et fit barrière entre elle et Sockal. Son ami se reçut alors les pieds dans le ventre et fut à son tour projeter en arrière lorsque Naucika détendit ses jambes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sockal sentit à nouveau Naucika sur son dos.

« Alors ? répéta pour la troisième fois la jeune fille.

-Non ! Je ne suis pas encore battu ! »

Pour la seconde fois, Naucika attrapa le bras de son ami et le tordit. Un cris de douleur se fit entendre.

« WHAIIEE !

-Alors ?

-Je…ne m'avoue pas encore vaincu !

-Il a du cran ! Si j'étais lui, je me serais déjà rendu ! Quoique ce serait plutôt de la fierté…, constata Rufus.

-Tout a fait d'accord avec toi ! T'as les pop-corns ? plaisanta l'argenté.

-Alors ? redemanda Naucika en tordant encore plus le bras.

-Je…je…suis…pas…enco……… »

Un silence se forma. Sockal cessa de se débattre. Naucika eut un mouvement de panique et lâcha aussitôt.

« Sockal ? Sockal ! »

Naucika descendit de Sockal. Ce dernier s'était évanoui sous la douleur. Elle déglutit, inquiète.

« Il aime pas perdre ! Ca, ça se voit ! plaisanta Sephiroth.

-Sockal ! Sockal ! Réveille toi ! »

Les minutes passèrent. Rufus et Sephy rigolait encore de la défaite de Sockal. Naucika s'était assise sur le sol et avait allonger sur le dos son ami, la tête de ce dernier sur ses genoux à elle. Lorsque enfin les yeux de Sockal se rouvrirent, Naucika sourit. D'abord gêné, le jeune homme bougea un peu la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il s'est passé que tu as perdu !

-Ce…c'est pas possible ! J'ai pas put perdre !

-T'es juste tombé dans les pommes, c'est tout !

-Oh ! Non ! »

Sockal se releva, le visage déçu. Naucika fit de même et lorsqu'elle vit Sockal tituber en avant elle le rattrapa. Elle prit alors l'autre bras, celui qu'elle n'avait pas plié, et le passa derrière sa nuque.

« Tiens toi à moi ! conseilla la jeune fille.

-Merci…

-Bon !coupa rufus en regardant la salle. Je crois que les derniers sont arrivés pendant le combat ! »

Rufus montra quelque chose derrière Naucika et Sockal. Ces derniers se retournèrent et virent un petit gros en costume vert, une grande femme blonde avec une grande robe rouge et 4 homme de taille moyenne, portant un costume bleu et enfin une femme elle aussi blonde, avec le même costume bleu. En clair, Heidegger, Scarlet, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Reeve et Elena avaient observés le combat depuis le début !

« La vache ! s'excita Reno. Quelle fille ! J'en ai jamais vu une qui se battait aussi bien !…et qui était aussi bien faite !

-Eh ! Oh ! Attention à ce que tu dis toi ! Sinon, je pourrais bien faire la même chose avec toi !

-Très jolie énervée en plus !

-Je vais en faire de la chair à pattée, de ce Turk.

-Relax Naucika ! calma Rufus. Je vous présente Heidegger, Scarlet, Rude, Tseng, Reeve et Elena ! L'homme qui vient de te parler c'est Reno ! Tseng, Rude, Elena et lui font partit des Turks ! Les autres font partit de la Shinra ! Il y a 3 hélicos ! Ca veut dire qu'il y a 4 personnes maximum dans chacun ! J'espère qu'au moins 3 d'entre vous savent piloter ces engins !

« Pas de problème ! répondit Elena de son naturel je-veux-bien-faire.

-Très bien ! fit à son tour Tseng.

-Et le dernier ? demanda Rufus.

-M...moi ! » hésita Sockal.

Naucika se retourna vers Sockal, les yeux grands ouverts. Ce dernier la regarda à son tour l'air de dire : « ben quoi ? »

« Mon père est pilote de chasse ! Il manœuvre aussi tout ce qui est hélicoptère ! Alors…il m'a apprit ! C'est tout ! Chacun son domaine ! rétorqua le blond.

-Je…j'ai rien dit !

-Tu le pensais si fort que j'ai entendu !

-'tention à ce que tu dis où je te lâche !

-Bon ! On y va ? Qui vient avec Elena ? fit le président.

-Moi boss ! répondit Rude.

-Moi aussi ! ajouta Reno.

-Et moi ! continua Reeve.

-Avec Tseng ?

-Il a intérêt qu'il ne nous fasse pas écraser ! grogna Heidegger.

-Ouais ! fit simplement la blonde en robe rouge.

-Et je propose que Sephiroth, Naucika et moi montions avec Sockal ! Non ?

-Ca marche ! firent d'un commun accord les trois derniers.

-Alors en route !

-On prend quelle route ? On passe par l'Est ou par l'Ouest ? demanda Sockal.

-L'Est ! » (donc, on passe par Utaï !)

Rufus se dirigea vers la sortie qui menait aux hélicoptères. Les autres le suivirent laissant les deux derniers retardataires de 1ere catégorie, seuls.

Après un court silence, Naucika fit par de ses craintes à son ami :

« Moi, j'ai pas confiance en l'autre abruti de manipulateur de chat !

-Tu veux dire…

-Reeve ! Il est gentil normalement ! Il devrait être méchant maintenant !

-Je suis entièrement de ton avis ! On devrait rester sur nos gardes ! Heu…tu peux m'aider ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu sais que tu es mauvais perdant ?

-Oh c'est bon ! Je n'aime pas être humilié ! Où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre ?

-Nul par ! Je m'en pose la question d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas ces aptitudes physiques normalement. Mais j'ai toujours eu des excellents réflexes ! 'tention il y a une marche ! »

« BAM »

« -- ;; Hem…j'ai dit qu'il y a une marche ! répéta la jeune fille en relevant Sockal de sur le sol.

-C'est bon ! J'ai remarqué ! J'ai même sentit et je suis même tombé ! »

Les deux aperçurent soudain Rufus les rejoindre. Il semblait un peu inquiet.

«T'es sûr de pouvoir conduire dans cet état ? Tu ne veux pas un peu de magie de soin ?

-Hein ?

-Soin Max ! »

Une lueur entoura alors Sockal. Quelques secondes plus tard, les multiples bleus disparurent. Sockal se redressa, en forme.

« C'est vrai ! On n'a pas de matéria, nous !

-Naucika ! Toi aussi tu veux un peu de soin ?

-C'est pas de refus ! »

Rufus lança une seconde fois la magie de soin. La magie atteignit Naucika puis, bizarrement revint vers Rufus. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction, tout comme les deux autres d'ailleurs.

« Qu'est ce que…comment ça se fait que la magie a réfléchit ?

-Hum…peut être que Naucika ne peux pas recevoir de la magie…c'est peut être bon à savoir !

-Hein ? Commentçajerenvoislamagie ? Commentçasefait ?

-J'ai bien ma barrière moi !

-Hum…Sephiroth m'a mit au courant pour ton don de barrière. On en parlera à Hojo ! Il est à Canyon Cosmo ! expliqua Rufus.

-Heu…il faut combien de temps pour y aller ?

-En hélico, 2jours !

-Quoi ! Mais….mais… comment on fait pour l'essence ?

-Un c'est de l'énergie Mako deux on fera escale à Utaï ! Il y a des agents là-bas !

-100 balles que c'est l'autre pervers ! ironisa Sockal.

-Vous connaissez Don Cornéo ? plaisanta Rufus.

-Heu…façon de dire ! Il n'a pas intérêt à approcher Naucika ! Ca, je le dit d'avance !

-C'est vrai que…c'est préférable ! Il a toujours aimé les femmes ! Voir même trop, mais c'est un bon agent !

-Heu…pourquoi tu me défends comme ça, Sockal ?

-Hein ? Que…oh…heu…pour rien ! Simplement je mets en compte se qu'il t'es arrivée il n'y a pas longtemps ! »

Les joues du blond rougirent un peu, mais il tourna la tête pour que personne ne le remarque. La question de Naucika l'ayant quelque peu déstabilisé, à vrai dire.

« Merci en tout cas ! fit simplement la demoiselle.

-Hein ? Heu…pas d'quoi ! Bon…heu…après toi Naucika.

Naucika monta dans l'hélico, suivit de Rufus. Sephiroth était déjà à l'intérieur de l'engin. Naucika se plaça sur la seconde place qui se trouvait à l'avant tandis que Rufus partagea l'arrière avec le général. Sockal monta à son tour et s'installa devant les commandes.

« Heu…si j'étais vous j'attacherai ma ceinture par sécurité !

-Tu rigoles j'espère ?

-Je rigolais ! rassura Sockal en touchant tout un tas de bouton dont Naucika n'en comprenait pas l'utilité. Attention, décollage ! »

L'hélico se souleva. Le long trajet allait commencer pour le petit groupe.

12h31, même jour, toujours à bord de l'hélico :

« Heu…Naucika ? Tu voulais que je te raconte se qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour avec la réunion ?

-Ben…ouais !

-Ben en fait quand je suis arrivé ici, j'étais un peu perdu, tout comme toi !

-Arrivé ? s'étonna Sephiroth.

-Heu…je viens de Nibelhiem ! Et heu…Naucika tu viens d'où toi ?

- ;; Heu…de Mideel !

-Ah ! Un peu plus et j'aurais crut que vous veniez d'une autre planète avec vos pouvoirs bizarroïde et votre force ! plaisanta Rufus.

-Nous ? D'un autre planète ? Non ! fit Sockal avec un sourire gêné. DONC je disais que je suis arrivé à Migdar et puis je me suis retrouvé dans une manifestation. Elle consistait à savoir si la Shinra devait ou ne devait pas être exterminée ! Donc, comme j'étais perdu ben…j'ai un peu paniqué et puis j'ai hurlé pour me réveiller, mais ça n'a pas marché ! Donc les caméras se sont pointées sur moi et tout les non-Shinra on dit que j'étais avec la Shinra ! Y eu une course poursuite et puis j'ai réussi a en échapper ! Je suis retourné tout de suite dans la maison souterraine et je m'y suis établi ! C'était il y a deux semaines ! »

un silence suivit l'explication de Sockal. Naucika comprenait maintenant comme il avait été filé par le célèbre ex-général. Ex-général qui prit la parole d'ailleurs :

« Est-ce que vous avez faim ?

-Heu…un peu ! Avec tout ça, on a même pas mangé notre petit dèj' ! fit Sockal.

-Confirmation ! Y a mon ventre qui gargouille ! Et puis hier j'ai rien mangé chez moi ! C'était du poisson ! Et comme je hais ça…, avoua Naucika.

-Tien ! Encore un point commun !

-Chez toi ? s'étonna Rufus.

-Heu…à Mideel !

-Mais comment t'es tu retrouvée à Migdar ?

-Ben…je sais pas justement ! Je dormais et je me suis retrouvé ici ! ;;

-Ouais…c'est bizarre comme même !

-Ouais ! Entièrement d'accord ! Heu…donc…à manger ? rappela naucika pour changer de conversation.

-T'aime quoi ? Sandwich au poulet ou aux crudités ? proposa l'argenté.

-Heu…poulet !

-Et toi Sockal ?

-Idem !

-Tenez ! fit Sephiroth en tendant les deux sandwichs.

-Mici !…oho ! oo ! Problème en vue ! »

Naucika fixait un énorme nuage qui venait de se former devant eux en quelques secondes. Les deux autres hélicos qui se trouvaient près du leur descendirent vers le sol, ou plutôt la mer qui se trouvait en dessous d'eux.

« Heu…Rufus ? Je les suis ? demanda inutilement Sockal.

-Oui ! ET VITE ! »

Un éclair venait d'éclater près d'eux. Sockal fit virer l'hélico vers la mer. Il y eu un autre éclair qui éclata à un dizaine de mètre d'eux.

« IL EST PAS NATUREL CET ORAGE ! C'EST DE LA MAGIE ! » hurla Sephiroth.

Une immense averse commença à battre. Les éclairs se multipliaient. Soudain, un éclair éclata à 1 mètre derrière eux. Rufus et Sephiroth tombèrent par terre, assommés.

« REMONTE ! VITE ! ordonna Naucika.

-OK ! s'exécuta le blond.

-Bon…maintenant on se calme et on se concentre !

-Le…LES COMMANDES NE REPONDENT PLUS !

-Doit y avoir un circuit qui grillé ! Donne moi Célesta !

-Quoi ?

-DONNE MOI TON FOUET ! VITE ! »

Sockal obéit et tendit le fouet à la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Mais pour quoi faire ?

-T'occupes ! Maintient juste l'hélicoptère et tout ira bien ! »

Naucika accrocha un bout du fouet à la portière. Sockal comprit enfin ce qu'elle allait faire. Il lâcha l'une de ses mains des commandes et attrapa son amie par l'épaule.

« NON, MAIS T'ES FOLLE ?

- C'est là que les cours d'électronique viennent en action ! »

Naucika se débattit pour que Sockal lâche son épaule. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin, elle ouvrit la portière à la volée. Elle allait se glisser dehors pour réparer l'appareil ! Elle attacha l'autre bout du fouet autour de sa taille et s'élança dehors.

« NAUCIKA ! REVIENS !

-Cause toujours ! »

L'eau ruisselait sur le visage battant de Naucika. Elle s'accrocha à la poignée de la portière et ouvrit le moteur. Ce dernier lui explosa à la figure. Sous l'explosion, elle lâcha sa prise et tomba.

« NAUCIKA !

-Relax ! Je suis accrochée au fouet !

-C'est que…on tombe ! Remonte !

-QUOI ! »

Effectivement, l'hélico piquait à présent du nez. Naucika rassembla ses forces et réussi à remonter. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution.

« On doit sauter !

-Heu…heureusement que c'est de la flotte en dessous ! Y a un canoë de sauvetage ! …on prend chacun un des deux gars !

-Non, c'est bon ! On est réveillé ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il se passe qu'on saute ! L'hélico est endommagé et on file droit vers la mer pour s'écraser ! »

Rufus et Sephiroth se regardèrent puis se précipitèrent vers l'avant de l'appareil. Sockal donna le canoë encore dégonflé au président.

« Allez ! On saute ! Et n'oubliez pas de gonfler le canoë pendant le saut !

-Je m'en occupe ! A plus ! »

Rufus et le général sautèrent ensemble, laissant les deux derniers seuls. Sockal prit la main de Naucika puis se retourna vers elle, le visage ruisselant d'eau.

« Prête ?

-Prête ! »

Sockal et Naucika sautèrent à leur tour dans le vide. Le saut leur sembla interminable, lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent avec violence la mer. Ils s'enfoncèrent à plusieurs mètres dans l'eau puis regagnèrent la surface. La houle faisait rage. Des immenses vagues hautes de 5 ou 6 mètres s'abattaient autour d'eux. Sockal rassembla ses forces et attrapa son amie dans ses bras.

« Où sont…koff…Rufus et Sephiroth ? Koff koff !

-L…là-bas ! »

Naucika montra un minuscule point orange au loin. Soudain, une vague s'abattit sur eux, emportant Naucika.

« Koff ! NAUCIKA ! »

Sockal scruta frénétiquement la surface, mais aucun signe de Naucika.

« P&$ de bordels…koff kof… de p&$ de m&$£! Naucika ! Koff ! »(Les koff ou les kof, c'est signe de tousser !)

Sockal plongea alors sous l'eau. Il vit une mince forme noire descendre vers le fond. Il se précipita vers cette ombre qui s'avéra être son amie. Elle avait dut être assommée par la violence de la vague. Il la prit dans ses bras et remonta à la surface.

« Naucika ! Naucika ! Koff ! S'il te plait ouvre tes yeux ! Kof !

-KOFF ! Koff kof ! Kof Koff !…koff !…kof koff !

-Ce…koff…ça va ?

-...non... Koff ! ATTENTION ! DERRIERE ! »

Sockal se retourna brutalement et vit, trop tard, une immense vague qui s'écrasa sur lui et Naucika. Ils furent alors projetés loin l'un de l'autre, évanouis…

Notes de l'auteur :

Toujours les mêmes notes. Donc, petite explication sur cette partie. Le départ…ben…Sockal se fait écraser par Naucika au duel ! grand sourire de la fille qui déteste les gars macho !Après ben…une question se pose : pourquoi Sockal et Naucika ont des pouvoirs comme mettre une barrière ou renvoyer la magie ? Ca, je l'expliquerais plus tard aussi ! Se serai dommage de ne pas garder le suspense ! Heu…la suite, le passage dans l'hélico ! On voit bien que Naucika aime le goût du risque ! Désolé, elle est comme même comme moi ! Elle et ses trois amis sont dans le pétrin ! Grosse tempête, résultat : plouf ! A l'eau tout le monde ! En fait, j'ai pas grand chose à dire pour le moment ! Voilà ! Allez ! A!!

Partie n°5 : Como esta usted ? 

Naucika ouvrit lentement les yeux et toussa. De l'eau glissait sur son dos. Elle releva sa tête. Elle était allongée sur une grande plage. Echouée serait en fait le mot. Elle se releva difficilement et tituba. Le soleil tapa sur ses yeux.

« Qu'est…qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle regarda le paysage. D'un côté, des dizaines de millier de palmier. De l'autre, la grande bleue. Naucika avança de quelques pas puis se fit tomber sur le sable tellement elle était fatiguée.

« P&$ de bordel de v$& de maquereau de tatave ! Qu'est ce que je fous ici ? »(On peut voir le langage très varier de Naucika…hem…)

En fait, elle ne se souvenait plus de grand chose. Elle était dans l'hélico lorsque…un mot survint soudain dans l'esprit de Naucika. Elle se releva brusquement et mit ses mains en porte-voix.

« SOCKAL ! OU-ES-TU ? »

Elle scruta alors l'horizon à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse, mais rien.

« SOCKAL ! RUFUS ! SEPHIROTH ! »

Elle commença alors à paniquer. Les minutes passèrent. Elle continua à appeler ses amis désespérément sans qu'aucun ne lui réponde. Elle longea alors la plage.

« Maisqu'estcequejevaisfaire ? Maisqu'estcequejevaisfaire ? SOCKALLLLLLLLL ! OU-ES-TU ? »

Les heures passaient à présent. Naucika avait continué de longer la plage. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net. Un morceau du paysage venait de lui passer devant les yeux. Ce paysage, ces arbres et ce petit chemin…elle les avait déjà vu il y a quelques heures. En fait, elle venait de remarquer qu'elle était…sur une île !

« AU SECOUR ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! QUE QUELQU'UN, N'IMPORTE QUI, ME REPONDE ! JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR ! »

La téméraire (hem…) Naucika fondit en larme. Elle se relaissa tomber à terre. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et Naucika était à bout de force. Elle se releva une dernière fois.

« SOCKAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL ! »

Mais encore une fois, seul le vent lui répondit. Elle s'approcha de la lisière de la forêt et s'évanouie de fatigue…

« Como esta usted ? demanda une voix.

-Hein ! »

Naucika rouvrit ses yeux. Devant elle se trouvait…un monstre humanoïde avec des gants de boxe et un chapeau rouge sur la tête avec la panoplie qui va avec. Elle sursauta et se leva…d'un lit à sa grande surprise.

« Vous pas avoir peur de moi ! Moi gentil ! Moi gobelin ! »

Naucika regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une maison assez…rustique ! Elle rassembla ses souvenirs.

« Como esta usted ?

-_« Como esta usted » ? __C'est español ça ! Heu...espagnol ! Ca veux pas dire comment allez vous ?_ bien ! Merci ! Je suis juste fatiguée ! Qu'est ce que je fait là ?_pourvut qu'il parle français et pas español tout le temps ! grrr ! Pourquoi je dis español au lieu d'espagnol ?_

-Moi avoir trouvé vous sur plage !

-_et si…_Avez vous trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

-No señorita !

-_ « non mademoiselle »…j'avance…heureusement que j'ai fait espagnol en 2e langue !_ Ou suis je ?

- Isla de gobelin ! (prononcez « issla dé gobéline » grand sourire angélique)

-_ L'île du gobelin ! C'était sur la route ! _Y-t-il un moyen de transport pour m'emmener à Utaï ?

- Balsa !

Balsa. Cela signifiait radeau. Naucika était désespérée.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre ?_parce qu'avec un radeau je ne suis pas rendu !_

- No ! »

Naucika se rassit d'un air las sur le lit. Il n'y avait pas de moyen de partir, excepté un radeau.

« Vous devoir vous reposer !

- Oui mais…vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a personne d'autre comme moi ?

- Vous reposée alors moi répondre ! »

Naucika soupira. Le gobelin lui tendit alors une couverture.

- Tard ! Vous dormir !

- Et vous ?

- Moi dormir chez amis ! Il faire nuit !

- Vous…vous n'avez pas…quelque chose à manger ? »

Le ventre de Naucika criait famine. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger le sandwich que Seph' lui avait proposé dans l'hélico ! Ni manger le p'tit dèj' de Sockal ! Le gobelin alla ouvrir une armoire et en sorti un bol remplit d'une bouillie verte. Naucika déglutit.

« :_ Finalement, je vais rester le ventre creux ! »_

Le gobelin sortit par la petite porte qui se trouvait à droite de Naucika. Cette dernière scruta la pièce. Elle remarqua une petite horloge. Elle indiquait 4h du matin. Naucika soupira. Elle posa le bol que le gobelin lui avait donné sur une petite table à gauche du lit et s'approcha de la minuscule fenêtre. Dehors, il y avait d'autres maisons et un endroit qui devait être en quelque sorte la place du village.

« Sockal…où es-tu ? Je t'en supplies, dis moi que tu vas bien…dis moi que tu es…vivant ! »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Naucika. Elle essaya de déglutir, mais rien ni fit. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait peur. Peur de la réponse à sa question. Et si Sockal s'était noyé ? Et s'il avait été trouvé par quelqu'un de moins pacifique ? Elle frappa du poing la fenêtre.

« So…ckal ! Je…je…

-Allez ! Sèche tes larmes ! Et sourit un peu ! » fit soudain une voix bien connu de la jeune fille.

Naucika hoqueta de surprise. Elle se retourna alors brusquement et tomba face à face avec un jeune homme blond aux yeux noirs.

« SOCKAL ! Sockal !

-J't'ai manqué ? »

Naucika sauta dans les bras de son ami. Ce dernier sourit et releva vers lui le visage en larme. Il essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Naucika avec sa main.

« Hé ! Pleure pas ! Je suis là ! Tout va bien !

-Sniff…t'as tout entendu…sniff…ce que j'ai dit ?

- Heu…ben oui ! Je savais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant pour moi !

- J'veux pas être toute seule surtout !

-Et nous ? On compte pour du beurre ? » demanda une voix derrière les deux.

Naucika passa sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule de Sockal. Rufus et Sephiroth se tenaient devant l'encadrement de la porte.

« Rufy ! Seph' ! Vous êtes tous là ?

-Tout à fait ! On a eu de la chance !

- mais…mais…le gobelin m'a dit que…

- Qu'il n'y avait pas de demoiselle sur l'île ! Exact ! Sauf que nous, on est des hommes !

-Duh ? J'croyais qu'il disait mademoiselle à moi !

-C'est déjà bien que tu ais comprit ce qu'il disait ! Tu faisais Espagnol 2e langue ? demanda Sockal.

-Ouaip !

-Imagine s'ils parlaient Allemand ! Le massacre que ça aurait dut être !

-M'étonne ! J'y connais rien à c'te punaise de langue !

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'étonna Rufus.

-De rien ! se précipitèrent de dire les deux terriens.

- Enfin…le principal, c'est qu'on est tous sain et sauf ! Au fait ! J'ai deux armes avec moi dont une qui ne m'appartient pas !

- T'as Altaïr ?

- Ouais ! Elle est dans la maison d'un autre gobelin ! C'est arrangeant qu'ils soient…hem… « gentils » !

- Bon ! Quand la petite ange de service se sera décrochée du cou de son prince charmant, on pourra peut être y aller, non ? »ironisa Sephiroth.

Virant au cramoisi, Naucika se décrocha aussitôt du cou de Sockal. Elle tourna la tête, peu contente.

« Hé ! Y a rien entre nous ! C'est juste que je suis contente de le revoir !

-Elle…elle a raison ! Et puis ce qui compte, c'est qu'on est tous réuni, non ? tenta Sockal un peu rouge lui aussi.

-Et puis je ne suis pas une ange, loin de là ! Ni p'tite ! (Ça, c'est à vérifier…à 13ans ½ je ne faisait qu'1m55…enfin…et à 15 ans j'en fais toujours qu'1m60)

-Et puis je pas un prince, encore moins charmant !

-Rahlala…Y a que la vérité qui blesse ! soupira Sephiroth.

-On a dit qu'il n'y avait rien ! On se connaît à peine ! répéta Sockal.

-Il a raison !

-Vous verriez vos têtes ! Wahahaha ! » pouffa Rufus.

Naucika et Sockal sentirent deux gouttes de sueur respectives sur le tempe. Rufus et Sephiroth étaient vraiment bizarre en « gentil ».

« Hem…et au fait ! Comment ça : « on pourrait peut être y aller » ? Le gobelin m'a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un radeau pour partir ! remarqua Naucika.

-Hem…Balsa est le nom d'un navire ! Pas la traduction espagnole de radeau !

-Pas glop !

- Le Balsa est un bateau qui vient régulièrement faire des ravitaillements ici, sur l'île du gobelin ! Il appartient à la Shinra ! On peut dire qu'on a eut de la chance pour atterrir ici ! expliqua Rufus.

- Hem…tomber en piqué serait plutôt le mot ! rectifia Sephiroth.

- Parlant de ça ! L'orage n'était pas naturel ! C'était de la magie !

- Sachant que personne ne savait qu'on partait…

- Il y a un espion, c'est ça ? conclut la jeune femme.

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer qui ! avoua Rufus.

-Aucun de nous quatre en tout cas !

- Heureusement Seph' ! Le Soldat n'est pas fou ! Il va pas tuer ses agents !

- Le…Soldat ? s'étonna la chatain.

- Clad Strife…, répondit Sockal.

-Ahh ! Je comprends mieux !

-Bon ! Le Balsa est amarrée depuis maintenant 1h ! Si on veux pas le raté, on devrait se dépêcher ! Il part à 4h30 ! Et il est……gloups…4h15 ! Hem…si on veut pas attendre pendant une semaine son prochain passage, je vous conseille…de courir vite vers la plage sinon on est partit à manger d'la bouillie !informa Rufus en sortant de la maison.

-Skkikk ! Tout mais pas ça ! s'écria Naucika en le suivant.

-Quand je pense que le gobelin qui ma recueillit m'a forcé d'en manger ! se remémora Sockal tandis qu'il imitait les deux premiers.

- Ben quoi ? C'est très bon ! Hé ! Attendez moi ! »

15min plus tard :

« Pfff…pfff…pfff…pfff…pfff….pfff…pfff…il est là !

- Pfff…pfff…pfff…pfff…Koff !…pfff…pfff…koff…pfff…fait l'asthme ! Pff…pff…

- Pff…pfff…pff…pfff…pfff…pff…on embarque !…pff…pfff…pfff…

- Arrêtez avec vos « pff » et vos « koff » ! Vous m'énervez !

- Pff…pfff…pourquoi…pff…il…pfff…est le seul…pff…pfff…avoir pouvoir…pfff…pff…se téléporter ? pff…c'est…pas juste !pff…pfff…, grimaça Rufus.

-Fallait me demander ! J'aurai put vous faire venir avec moi ! »

« boum » « bam » et « boung » (respectivement : Sockal tombe par terre, puis Naucika et enfin Rufus)

Affalés par terre, les trois coureurs (dont deux de jupons) reprirent leur souffle pour s'évanouir.

« Heu… » tenta Sephiroth.

Voilà comment le Balsa dut partir 5 min en retard par rapport à son temps habituel. Une fois « réveillé » de leur « sommeil » prématuré, les quatre amis se réunirent à nouveau dans une cabine du Balsa qui était en fait une ancienne frégate contre la lutte anti-sous-marine de la Shinra inc..

« J'espère que le trajet se passera bien ! remarqua Sephiroth.

-Une fois à Utaï, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Naucika.

-Il y a Don là bas ! Il réussira à nous dénicher un hélico ! Toutefois, si on va voir Don, je te conseil de surveiller de très près Naucika, Sockal ! Si tu vois se que je veux dire ! rajouta Rufus.

- Skiik ! J'croyais que vous disiez ça pour rigoler hier !

- Enfin, c'est plutôt dans l'intérêt de Sockal ! fit remarquer Sephiroth au blond de président.

-Entièrement d'accord ! Ce sera dommage pour lui s'il arriverait un problème à Naucika !

-VOUS AVEZ BIENTOT FINI VOUS DEUX ! s'énerva Sockal.

-J'crois pas ! Ahahaha ! pouffa Rufus.

-On peut m'expliquer ? -- demanda Naucika.

-Ben…quand on a retrouvé Sockal…, commença Sephiroth.

-…il était en train de fondre en…, continua Rufus.

-Mais vos gueules vous deux ! Vous pouvez pas vous taire des fois ? coupa le blond.

-…en larmes en frappant avec rage un pauv' palmier dont la seul faute à été de se trouver là…, fit Sephiroth sans prêter attention à la remarque du terrien.

-…enfin bref, il ne faisait que de répéter ton nom, Naucika !

-…parce qu'il ne te trouvait pas et il avait peur qu'il t'était arriver quelque chose !

- Alors imagine la tête quand il nous a retrouvé et que tu n'étais pas avec nous !

- On a crut qu'il allait s'tirer une balle avec l'arme à Rufus !

- En fin de compte, on a été trouvé par des gobelins !

- Eux aussi t'avaient trouvé ! Mais on ne l'a sut que quand on est arrivé au village ! Tu étais allongée sur le lit, évanouie ! Je ne te dis pas le cri de joie qui a traversé le village !

- SON cri ! rajouta Rufus en pointant du doigt le jeune homme. Il a dut sauter partout dans la pièce tellement il était content ! Un vrai gamin ! Et bizarrement, quelques secondes plus tard, tu te réveillais ! Il avait du crier trop fort ! Le gobelin qui était dans la maison nous a fait sortir en disant quelques chose comme quoi la señorita (NDLATFDCEDS (traduc : Note De L'Auteur Totalement Fada Du Cerveau Et De Sockal) : traduction de Señorita : mademoiselle ! enfin…c'est pour les moins incultes que moi ces notes…je m'demande d'ailleurs si ça existe des personnes qui sont moins inculte…enfin…) devait se reposer ! Il a fallut tirer par la peau du cou notre cher ami pour le faire sortir de la maison !

- Epargniez les détails, ok ? Bon, Naucika ! Faut pas les croire ! Il ne raconte que des conneries ! Hein, que tu ne les crois pas ? »

Sockal la regardait implorant. Naucika eut un petit sourire. Finalement, elle lui répondit en défaveur.

« J'aurais plus tendance à les croire ! Hihihihihihi !

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est que des mensonges ! Dismoiquetunelescroispass'teuple !

- ;;

- Allez ! Avoue le Sockal ! T'es a…, commença Sephiroth.

-MAIS NON ! Vous avez bientôt fini, oui ou non ?

-Et après il dit à Naucika de ne pas se faire du soucis pour rien ! Elle est plus costaud que toi ! Elle a un mental d'enfer ! fit Rufus en continuant dans la lancée de Sephiroth.

-Et physiquement aussi ! Non mais tu m'prends pour qui l'blond au manteau blanc qui a d'ailleurs bien besoin d'être lavé !

- C'est pas vrai ! répéta Sockal au désespoir.

-Un problème ? Tu veux encore te mesurer à moi ? siffla Naucika.

-Je parlais pas de ça, mais quand tu veux ! J'étais pas réveillé ce jour là !

- Lorsque le mâle veut dominer les autres, ça donne toujours ça ! plaisanta l'argenté en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et à chaque fois ils se font avoir ! Bon, vous vous combattrez après avoir avalé quelque chose par contre !_Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il a mon manteau ? Il est juste un peu sale, c'est tout ! _

- ENTIEREMENT D'ACC ! »

Naucika et Sockal se regardèrent. Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre et éclatèrent de rire. Tout allait bien, ils étaient tous sains et sauf.

« C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble ! fit Sephiroth juste avant de croiser les regards de foudre de Naucika et Sockal.…heu…oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! ;;

- J'préfère ! Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai « légèrement » faim ! avoua la chatain.

- Légèrement ?

- Extrêmement ! Bon, comme on est dans une frégate, je suppose que les cuisines sont où ?

- Ca c'est du français ! -- ;;

- Du…français ? répéta Rufus.

-Sockal, tu t'y colles ! fit automatiquement la jeune fille

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais…je…qu'est ce que j'dis ?

- Tout ce que tu veux sauf la réalité vraie ! (Pléonasme d'enfer)

- Vous connaissez la France ? »

Sockal et Naucika se regardèrent les yeux ronds. Rufus connaissait la France. Pourquoi ? Et plutôt…comment ? Naucika se retourna vers Rufus près à dire quelque chose, mais elle n'en eu pas le temps…

« La France vient d'un autre monde ! Rufus à un jour par mégarde tombé sur un drôle de site internet ! Ce site parlait d'un endroit appelé France et d'autre endroit comme l'Espagne, les Etats Unis…heu…devait y avoir un truc aussi qui s'appelait Japon ! Pourquoi connaissez vous cela ? » demanda fermement Sephiroth qui avait arrêté de rigoler.

Sockal et Naucika se re-regardèrent, encore plus surpris. Ils pouvaient contacter le monde extérieur ! Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers Sephy et Rufus, ces derniers attendaient une réponse. La gorge de Naucika se serra. Sockal était dans le même cas. Devaient-ils dire la vérité, ou mentir à nouveau ? Naucika reprit son courage à deux mains et s'apprêta à faire face aux deux RPGs.

« Et bien…en fait…ben…on…enfin…on…heu…

- On vient de là-bas. »

Naucika se retourna vers Sockal.

« On était vraiment obligés de le dire ?

- Faut mieux pas s'enfoncer encore plus ! Et puis…t'avais une autre solution ?

- Vous venez donc de France ! Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné ! fit calmement le président.

- Ah bon ? Moi plutôt, si ! Ca veut dire que c'est pas une bande de rigolo qui ont fait ce site ! Il vient bien d'un autre monde ! Mais comment ? Et comment Naucika et Sockal sont arrivés ici ? s'étonna Sephiroth.

-Très bonne question ! Sauf…qu'on en sait rien !

-J'étais dans mon lit et lorsque je me suis réveillée…j'étais là !

-pareil pour moi !

-Hum…ça change pas mal de chose…

-J'dirais que non ! Ca veut dire qu'on a du soutien là-bas ! Et puis Naucika et Sockal seront toujours Naucika et Sockal, non ?

-Point de vue qui se défend ! Bon ! On va manger un bout, oui ou non ? » demanda Sephiroth pour clore la conversation.

Notes de l'auteur :

Bon, voilà le premier chapitre du remake de Inverso Hombre prêt. -- j'en connais une qui me le réclame depuis 307 ans, je lui devais bien ça. N'est ce pas Kaiyh-chan ? (Me tape pas s'il te plait)

Bon, je me mets bientôt au deuxième, pas d'inquiétude.

Et voici les même notes que dans la première version :

Enfin bon voilà ! Donc ben…au prochain chap et si vous avez des questions c'est à samtribalyahoo.ca qu'il faut s'adresser ! Voilà ! A'cheufêtedepâques !


	2. Chapter 2

Inverso Hombre

Auteur : Sam

Perso : Naucika, Sockal ainsi que perso FF7

Genre : Pas sérieuse en tout cas, mais pas trop délire non plus !

Chapitre n°2 : Le cri du monde 

Partie n°1 : Le Balsa romantica (NDLA :_Ou encore : technique de drague qui réussit pas !)_

Toujours le même jour, donc le 06/07/09, après avoir enfin mangé, sur le Balsa, pont du navire, 11h a.m. :

Sockal regardait l'horizon. Il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à qui avait put déclencher cette tempête. Pourquoi Reeve était encore avec la Shinra ? Lui qui est normalement gentils devrait être méchant. Une voix le fit sursauter :

« Pourquoi tant de question, mon enfant ? » fit soudain une voix.

Sockal reconnu la voix. Il ne se retourna même pas.

« Est-ce la jeune fille qui te fait tourner en bourrique ? continua la voix.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à croire que je suis amoureux d'elle ?

-Elle ne te laisse pas indifférent en tout cas ! répliqua la voix.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est une fille, point barre !

-Justement, tu es un homme !

-Arrête !

-Rejoins moi à la grotte. Je t'y attendrais !

-D'accord. Mais ce ne sera pas avant un bout de temps ! Il y a du chemin pour y aller ! Je ne peux pas faire venir mon esprit comme tu le fais ! Ni me téléporter !

-Prends tout le temps que tu voudras ! Mais surtout…emmène la fille !

-Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

Sockal n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se retourna mais il n'y avait plus personne. « Elle » avait disparut. Il avança de quelques pas et descendit des marches. Il comptait bien trouver Naucika. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. C'était instinctif. Peut être parce que son cœur bat plus vite quand elle est là. Il se souvient encore, il y avait à peine deux jours, elle était là par terre, attaqué par des hommes. Elle qui était si jolie lorsqu'elle n'avait que son pauvre t-shirt déchiré. Mais elle était encore plus belle aujourd'hui. Et demain, elle sera encore et encore plus belle. Il chassa soudain ses idées car il venait juste de tomber sur elle.

« Salut ! fit la jeune fille avec son entrain habituel.

-C'est bon ? Tu as fais le tour du navire toi aussi ? »

Naucika hocha sa tête signe que oui.

« Et toi ? Tu viens d'où ?

-Du pont !

-Oh ! C'est le seul endroit où je ne suis pas aller !

- Je…je peux t'accompagné si tu veux !

- Waaiihh Merci !

- Après vous gente demoiselle ! »

Sockal se poussa des escaliers et s'inclina devant son amie. Naucika sourit et monta les escaliers. Une fois arrivée sur le pont, elle vit le soleil qui commençait à ce lever. Elle remarqua ce détail…

« Il commence juste à ce lever et il est 11h ! fit-elle, un peu étonnée.

- Nous sommes en hiver ici !

- Même…

- Il compte les heures du soleil ! Le soleil à deux heures d'avance chez nous ! Si on était sur Terre, il serait 9h !

- Et comment tu sais ça, Mr Je-sais-tout ?

- Ben…c'est logique !

- Oyo ? Ouais…t'as pas tord !

- Le chez toi ne te manque pas ?

- Un peu ! Enfin…maintenant…

- Ouais ! On est dans de beau drap !

- Et…et si on revenait jamais chez nous ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'on rentre tous les deux à bon port ! Je te le promets !

_« Tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que l'on rentre tous les deux à bon port ! Je te le promets… »_

- Mais…, commença timidement Naucika.

- Mais ?

- En deux jours, on a faillit se faire : 1 violer !

- Parle pour toi ! »

Naucika ne prit pas en compte la remarque du jeune homme et continua dans sa lancée.

« 2 fusiller ! 3 noyer ! 4 perdre ! Et j'en passe !

- On s'en est toujours sortit !

- Pour le moment oui, mais demain ?

- Ne jamais penser au lendemain ! Toujours prendre au présent !

- Mais…

-Ecoutes ! s'énerva soudain Sockal. Je ferais tout pour toi ! Même me tuer ! »

_« Même me tuer »_

Naucika sursauta. Sockal était en colère. Tellement en colère pour être capable de lui dire ça ! Celui ci recula de quelques pas, surpris lui même. Quelques larmes glissèrent sur les joues de Naucika. Elle baissa la tête. La colère de Sockal s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il s'approcha doucement de Naucika qui sanglotait.

« Je…je suis désolé ! Je…je ne voulais pas te faire mal en disant ça !

- Non…tu…tu avais raison en disant de ne pas penser à demain. Je n'aurai pas dut insister ! »

Sockal entoura Naucika de ses bras pour la réconforter et posa doucement sa tête sur la sienne. Naucika se laissa consoler jusqu'à ce que…

« SBBAAAFFF »

« Aouïe ! s'écria Sockal. Je l'ai pas fait exprès je te jure ! »

Le regard noir, Naucika tenait sa main sur la joue de son ami.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça !

- Je suis désolé !

- Je veux bien que tu me consoles mais pas ça ! »

Sur ce moment de colère dont le lecteur ne connais toujours pas la raison, Naucika partit rejoindre les cabines qu'ils leur étaient destinés, à elle et à ses trois amis. Sockal resta cloué sur le pont pendant un moment, se frottant la joue que Naucika avait giflée. Enfin, il partit à son tour rejoindre sa cabine en bougonnant son manque de perspicacité et qu'il aurait dut ce douter que Naucika n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on lui mette la main sur les fesses………qui était normalement une bonne technique de drague !

13h45min, dans la cabine de Naucika :

Assise devant un ordinateur, cherchant d'éventuel renseignement sur cette planète, Naucika entendit soudain sa porte frappée. Elle reprit un air colérique en se doutant de son éventuel visiteur.

« Je suis pas là, mais vous pouvez tout de fois laisser un message après le BIB sonore ! Merci ! « BBIIBB » !

-Tu m'a toujours pas pardonné, Naucika ?

- Si jamais votre message comporte des excuses sachez que je ne les reçoit pas !BIB ! »

Ne prenant pas compte des « messages » sonores de la jeune fille, le blond qui avait fâché cette dernière ouvrit la porte.

« T'es pas drôle, tu sais ? J'ai dit que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès ! T'es susceptible !

- Hé ! J'ai jamais dit que j'étais là ! Dehors ! se défendit immédiatement la jeune femme.

- Naucika ! Je sais, j'ai été idiot de faire ça, mais s'il te plait ! Pardonne moi !

_« Pardonne moi »_

- ' Et j'ai pardonné…et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver ! Et j'ai pardonné…et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité'

- C'est vrai ?

- T'as pas intérêt à recommencer alors ! soupira Naucika.

- Oui m'dame ! Jamais sans votre autorisation m'dame ! Heu…sinon…qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Je m'instruis !

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais ! C'est très instructif !

- Joli pléonasme ! Non, franchement, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je surfe sur Internet pour repérer d'éventuel indice !

- Ah…heu…je peux m'asseoir ? » hésita le blond.

Naucika arrêta une seconde de regarder l'ordinateur et se retourna vers Sockal. Elle soupira puis fit une place sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

« une seule bêtise et je te mets dehors !

- « A l'unanimité ce qu'il y a de mal, je l'ai m'y de côté, je serai sage ! » (Non, je ne donnerai pas le groupe ou la personne qui chante (nt) ça ! Ceux qui savent le savent et puis point barre !-- les paroles vont avec l'histoire, alors…)

- Je préfère ! Tu connaîtrais toi aussi ces chansons ? »

Sockal sourit à la jeune fille, et s'assit à côté d'elle, là où elle avait fait une petite place.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? répondit-il enfin.

- Que t'es un inculte !

- Sympa, merci ! »

Naucika se mit alors à rire devant le regard offensé comique que Sockal prêtait pour justement la faire rire. Ce dernier se mit à rire à son tour. Tant qu'il le pouvait, il voulait la faire rire. C'était peut être pour lui le moyen de se racheter et de conquérir le cœur de Naucika, parce que même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il en était tombé amoureux ! Soudain, une grande secousse ébranla la pièce. Le fauteuil tomba à la renverse avec ses passagers. Naucika se retrouva alors sur le torse de son ami qui lui-même était à terre, sur le dos. Elle mit quelque instant à reprendre ses esprits. Assez longtemps pour se rendre compte de sa position inattendu. Quand à Sockal, il fit celui qui n'avait rien comprit, le temps de rester plus longtemps sous le charme de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est…qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? s'étonna Sockal.

- Je ne sais pas ! avoua Naucika. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je dois te remercier Mr le coussin !

- Merci du compliment !

- Mais j'ai comme le sentiment que tu es en train d'abuser de la situation et c'est pour ça que je vais me relever ! »

Elle mit ses mains sur le parqué et se releva de Sockal. Ce dernier se leva à son tour en se frottant la tête. Du coup, il s'était fait mal.

« Il est dur le planché ici ! J'ai rien ? »

Sockal se retourna de manière à ce que Naucika voit le dos de sa tête et sa nuque. Cette dernière l'examina et en tint une seule conclusion.

« T'as juste une marque sur la nuque !

- T'inquiète pas ! C'est normal ! C'est ma tache de naissance !

- Oh ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ! Plutôt de savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ! Je vais demander au commandant ! »

Naucika s'approcha de la porte et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsque la poignée tourna. Par méfiance, Sockal tira Naucika derrière lui. Heureusement, ce n'était que Rufus et Sephiroth. Malheureusement par contre, leurs visages étaient affolés. Naucika trembla à l'annonce prochaine que les deux allaient faire. La voix de Rufus brisa la pièce.

« ON DEGAGE ! ET VITE !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'affola Sockal.

-Le Soldat nous a retrouvé ! expliqua Sephiroth avec son calme légendaire. ( ?)

- QUUUOOOIIIIIII ! Comment on fait alors ?

- Sephiroth ! Tu peux pas nous téléporter jusqu'à Utaï ?

- Si j'en avais le pouvoir, on y serait déjà ! Ma téléportation n'est efficace que sur un rayon d'un Kilomètre !

- Notre seule solution c'est de prendre l'un des canots de sauvetage ! Prenez vos affaires vous deux, on s'en va !

- Moi j'ai toujours tout sur moi ! expliqua Sockal.

- pas moi ! » répliqua Naucika.

D'un geste vif, Naucika traversa la pièce et s'empara d'Altaïr ainsi que de son blouson en jean qu'elle avait laissé sur le lit. Elle vérifia bien toute ses affaires, puis donna le signal.

« prête !

- Ok ! Donnez moi tous vos mains ! » ordonna le grand général.

Rufus, Naucika et Sockal s'exécutèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, les 4 amis se retrouvaient dehors, devant l'un des canots. Naucika releva sa tête. Sur le pont, un homme aux cheveux blonds en pic se tenait debout, grande épée en main. Près de lui se tenaient une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns assez long, un homme assez baraqué, une autre jeune femme habillée en rose ainsi qu'un fauve roux. L'homme blond avait aussi dans ses mains une torche en flamme. D'un geste, il la lâcha. Le navire commença alors à s'enflammer. L'équipage se tenait prisonnier dans un coin du navire. Bientôt, les flammes l'entoura de toute par. Les hommes criaient. Naucika se senti se faire tirer par quelqu'un. Larme aux yeux devant le spectacle sanglant, elle se retourna. Sockal la sera dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Malgré tout, Naucika retourna sa tête vers le spectacle. Soudain, l'homme blond porta son regard vers elle. Les deux regards se croisèrent puis Naucika entendit l'homme crier.

« ILS SONT LA-BAS ! TUEZ LES ! » hurla Clad Strife.

Les visages de nos quatre amis se changèrent en horreur. L'homme qui était assez baraqué braqua sur eux son bras fusils, près à tirer. Sockal se plaça alors devant les 3 autres, son bouclier magique en place.

« Faites descendre un canot, j'vous couvre !

- Question ! se précipita de dire Naucika.

- Heu…oui ?

- Ton bouclier n'arrête que les attaques physique, n'est pas ? Il n'arrête pas la magie ? »

Il y eu une seconde de réflexion durant laquelle Sockal analysait tant bien que mal sa faiblesse. Il déglutit.

« Ben…heu…non !

- Dans ce cas, Sephy et Rufus, ON vous couvre !…AHHH ! cria soudain la jeune fille en se repliant sur elle même.

-NAUCIKA ! »

Naucika venait de se prendre une balle dans le bras gauche. Elle plia les genoux, mais se releva quelques instants plus tard.

« C'est rien ! grimaça la jeune femme en se tenant droite. T'inquiète pas ! Il faut qu'on soit au même endroit pour qu'on arrête en même temps les attaques !

- Mais…

- J'ai dit que ça allait ! » répéta-t-elle férocemment.

Sockal acquiesça. Il se rapprocha rapidement de son amie. Les balles et la magie s'écrasaient sur les deux boucliers. De leur côté, Rufus et Sephiroth réussissaient difficilement à faire descendre l'un des canots. Tirant de tous les côtés, ils réussirent enfin. Rufus se retourna alors vers Naucika et Sockal qui luttaient devant l'ennemi. Il remarqua soudain que le Soldat s'approchait des deux jeunes gens, épée en main. Sockal et Naucika ne le voyaient même pas, trop occupé par les attaques.

« NAUCIKA ! SOCKAL ! ATTENTION ! » hurla le président.

Naucika releva la tête et vit l'ex-Soldat qui se dirigeait vers elle et Sockal. Elle avait un doute immense.

« Sockal ? J'ai une autre question pour toi ! Si quelqu'un rentre à l'intérieur de ton bouclier, il peut nous toucher ? »

Sockal se retourna vers la demoiselle qui commençait à s'affoler. Une fois encore, ce n'était pas la réponse attendue qui sortit de la bouche du jeune homme.

« OUI ! Cour rejoindre les autres, je m'en occupe !

- Te laisser tout seul, non mais ça va pas ? »

Naucika s'élança alors à la rencontre de Clad, Altaïr en main. Bientôt, les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Naucika arrivait à esquiver toutes les attaques du Soldat et frappait fort. Elle sentit soudain une main l'attraper puis la tirer en arrière. Elle se retourna l'espace d'un seconde et comprit que c'était Sockal.

« Tu t'amuseras plus tard, pour le moment on se taille ! »

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de suivre Sockal ou de soulever son épée, Naucika vit la lame de l'épée broyeuse de Clad s'abattre juste derrière elle. Elle comprit trop tard que c'était sur Sockal qu'elle venait de s'abattre, cette épée. D'un geste, son poing se posa sur le jeune soldat avec une violence incroyable. Ce dernier tomba à terre sous le choc. Naucika se retourna alors vers son ami. Sockal était à terre, recroquevillé sur lui même. Elle se précipita sur lui et essaya de le relever. Rufus survint soudain et l'aida. Sans comprendre, Naucika se sentit pousser par dessus bord avec Sockal par Rufus. Elle entendit la voix de Clad qui hurlait. Elle n'eut le temps de savoir se qu'il disait car elle venait d'atteindre l'eau glacée de la mer. Agrippée à Sockal, elle remonta à la surface aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle posa son regard sur son ami, mais il était évanoui sous la douleur. Elle scruta la surface et aperçut une main qui l'agrippa. C'était Sephiroth. Et il était à bord d'un canot avec Rufus.

« Ramenez vous deux ! »

Avec une force extraordinaire, Sephiroth souleva Naucika et Sockal, et les hissa dans le canot. Quelques secondes plus tard, le paysage du navire en flamme et des hurlement disparurent : l'ex-général venait de téléporter le canot à 1 km de là, en sécurité…

02h00 du mat (en clair, longtemps après l'accident), dans le canot couvert de la Balsa, en pleine mer :

Sockal cligna doucement des yeux. Il savait qu'il était allongé, qu'il entendait une voix parler autour de lui et qu'il avait extrêmement mal. Il sentit quelque chose de froid et d'humide lui passer sur le front puis sur son torse. Il re-cligna des yeux sans pour autant les ouvrir. Il entendit alors une voix douce et rassurante près de lui. Il ouvrit ses yeux et aperçut, pas très nettement, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noirs très jolis. Elle paraissait à la fois inquiète et rassuré. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il vit la femme faire non de la tête. D'un naturel têtu, il réessaya de parler.

« N…cika……Nau…cika…

- Tais-toi ! Tu es fatigué ! reprocha la jeune femme.

- Non…je vais bien… »

Naucika sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, puis continua à passer le gant humide qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, sur la plaie que le jeune homme avait sur son torse. Ce dernier sursauta.

« Je sais, ça doit te faire mal ! C'est de l'eau de mer, mais ça cicatrise plus rapidement ! Prouve pour une fois de ta vie que t'es un homme !

- Tr…très drôle ! Où…où on est ?

- En pleine mer ! Sephiroth attend que tout le monde aillent bien pour se téléporter de km en km ! »

Sockal essaya de se relever. Naucika soupira puis l'aida à s'asseoir. Sockal scruta le canot qui était fermé d'ailleurs. Sephy et Rufus dormaient dans un coin.

« Quel…quel heure est il ?

- Il est 2 heures !

- pourquoi ils dorment ? s'étonna alors Sockal.

- Parce qu'il est deux heures du matin ! Pas de l'après midi !

- J'ai…dormi autant ?

- Hem…être évanoui sous la douleur serait mieux ! »

Sockal sourit. Soudain, son regard se posa sur le bras de son amie. Celui ci était entouré de plusieurs bandages. Sockal se souvint alors que Naucika avait été blessé pendant l'attaque. Celle ci remarqua le regard de Sockal et cacha son bras. Mais ce dernier n'en fit rien et mis sa blessure sur le tapis.

« Ton bras va mieux ? »

Naucika acquiesça. Sockal voulu alors se lever, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement sur lui. Il avait sur lui qu'une couverture. Ses yeux se transformèrent alors exclamation et en espérance. (-- pervers)

« Ce…c'est toi qui m'as déshabillé ?

- Tu espères trop Sockal ! Tu savais ?

- Ca veut dire non ? hésita-t-il.

- Ca veut dire non ! Ce sont les gars qui l'on fait ! Désolé de te dire ça, mais il y aura très peu de chance que ce soit moi qui le fasse, un jour ou l'autre !

- Ah ? T'as déjà un p'tit ami ? soupira le jeune homme.

- Non ! Mais je suis une fille difficile ! Je ne saute pas dans les bras du 1er mec venu ! Vu ?

- Oui chef ! »

Au fond de lui même, Sockal sentait son cœur se serrer sans même savoir pourquoi. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Un mélange d'amour et de jalousie à la fois. Pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait, il se recoucha sur le dos. Naucika le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Ca va ?

- J'ai…juste mal ! Enfin…là où il y a la blessure ! »

Sockal savait qu'il mentait. Il savait où il avait le plus mal. Et ce n'était pas à sa blessure. Naucika soupira puis sortit des bandages.

« Excuse moi de te le demander, mais est-ce que tu peux te relever ? Il ne vaut mieux pas laisser ta blessure à l'air maintenant que je l'ai désinfectée ! »

Sockal acquiesça puis se releva pour s'asseoir. Naucika lui passa autour de son torse une 1ere couche de bandage. Sockal se laissa faire en toute impunité, car pendant que Naucika le soignait, il pouvait regarder les moindres détails du visage de la jeune fille.

Il était tellement en train de la contempler qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il se rapprochait de son visage dangereusement…ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de la jeune fille. Une sensation étrange le prit. Elles étaient si douces. Il aurait bien voulut rester plus longtemps , mais quelque chose le rappela à la raison…c'était peut être le flingue qui venait juste de se retrouver sur sa tempe et qu'il était justement tenu par son amie qui avait l'air furieuse. Sockal recula de quelques centimètres de son amie.

« ECTO…GAMAT ! s'énerva Naucika le regard mauvais.

- Oui Leelo ! Ok ! Plus jamais sans ta permission ! Je retiens Leelo ! Maintenant tu es gentille, tu pose ce flingue que je ne sais pas comment tu as trouvé ! S'il te plait, pose ton flingue Naucika ! T'es plus drôle là ! »

un silence se forma entre les deux. Sockal avait reculé. Finalement, le pistolet se reposa sur le sol, tandis que naucika foudroyait le blond du regard.

« J'aurai pas tiré, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'était juste pour te faire comprendre de ne plus jamais, mais alors jamais refaire ça, sans ma permission ! A moins que tu veuilles avoir un problème ! Et maintenant tu te laisses faire soigner sans aucune ânerie de ce genre, vu ?

-Vu ! Hem…alors tu connais ce film ? fit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Comment veux tu que je connaisse ce mot si je n'ai pas vu le 5e élément ? (waaaiihh continuons dans les clins d'œil !)

- Heu…non, je vois paAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! s'écria soudain Sockal avec douleur.

- Excuse moi ! J'ai trop serré ! »

Elle jeta à Sockal un drôle de sourire. Ce dernier grimaça, un peu vexé.

« T'es rancunière !

- Tu n'avais pas à m'embrasser !

- T'es pas drôle ! J'aurai cru que t'aurai pris ça comme un compliment ! C'est pas d'un coup de tête que j'embrasse une fille !

- Ca, c'est ce que vous dites toujours ! Mais par contre, tu pourras le prendre en un grand compliment le jour où je t'embrasserai de ma propre volonté ! Ca voudra dire que t'es l'homme le plus sympa avec moi, le plus cool, le plus séduisant, le plus attentif à moi, le plus protecteur, le plus gentil et le plus…

- Je suis tout de ça !

- Et le plus intelligent ! répliqua Naucika. Ce que tu n'es pas ! Bon, assez rigolé ! Il faut que tu te reposes !

- Mais je vais très bien !

- Sockal ! Je te rappelle que tu t'es fait une jolie entaille sur le torse grâce à Clad, donc tu es sensé avoir mal, mais comme tu veux faire le fier, tu fais celui qui n'a rien ! Je me trompe ?

- Ben…heu…enfin…non !

- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit ! »

Naucika attrapa la couverture et la remonta jusqu'au cou de Sockal qui semblait protester. Elle allongea alors ce dernier par terre.

« Et on ne rechigne pas ! ordonna Naucika.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant !

- parfois, on se demande !

- Et tu dors où toi ?

- Mais en pleine mer mon petit Sockal ! ironisa la châtain.

- Mort de rire !

- Y a pas deux pièce dans ce canot aux dernières nouvelles ! Maintenant, dors ! »

Sockal acquiesça. Après tout, elle avait raison. L'entaille qu'il portait sur le torse n'était pas mince. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Il se blottit alors contre la couverture et essaya de s'endormir. Juste avant de fermer ses yeux, il releva la tête.

« Naucika ?

- Oui ?

- Merci…d'avoir veillé sur moi pendant tout ce temps et de m'avoir soigné ! Je t'en remercie du fond du cœur ! »

Un silence. Naucika sourit, touchée par cette phrase.

« Pas de quoi ! Dors maintenant ! »

Quelques secondes suffire à Sockal pour exécuter l'ordre de son amie…

04h du mat :

Sockal se réveilla. Sa blessure lui faisait affreusement mal. Il mit un peu de temps à s'habituer aux ténèbres de la pièce. Une fois cela fait, il scruta le canot. Rufus et Sephiroth dormait toujours. Il chercha Naucika des yeux, mais il ne la trouva pas. Il commença à s'affoler. Il se leva, oubliant qu'il avait une blessure. Par mesure de sécurité, il enfila son caleçon qui était avec ses affaires près de lui. Puis se rua dehors, car le canot avait une partie qui n'était pas couverte ! La lune éclairait la mer d'une faible lueur. Sockal scruta l'horizon lorsqu'il entendit une voix. Par chance, c'était celle de son amie.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne dors pas ? »

Sockal se retourna. Naucika était sur le dôme qui recouvrait la 2e partie du navire, assise. Un mince sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Sockal se rappela alors qu'il était en caleçon. Il se sentit rougir et être satisfait. Par fierté, il décida d'ignorer le sourire.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! Lorsque je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais plus là ! Je me posais des questions. Imagine s'il te serait arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je suis là parce que…parce que…

- Parce que ?

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause du froid, t'es content ?

- T'as froid même avec une couverture ?

- Il n'y a que 4 couvertures ! Et je t'en ai mit deux car j'avais peur que tu attrapes froid puisque tu étais dévêtu !

- Mais…mais il fallait pas ! s'étonna Sockal. Allez ! Viens ! Rentre à l'intérieur avec moi ! Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu meures de froid ! On aura qu'à dormir côte à côte, comme ça aucun de nous deux n'attrapera froid !

- Ok, mais je te préviens, si tu fais quoi que se soit, tu le regretteras rapidement !

- Promit ! Allez ! Viens ! »

Naucika descendit du petit dôme pour atterrir juste à côté de Sockal. Elle allait rentrer dans la partie couverte lorsqu'elle se souvint de quelque chose.

« Ah ! Au fait ! Chouette caleçon vert à pois rouge !

- N'est ce pas ? »

Et ce fut dans un éclat de rire que nos deux amis allèrent dormir…pour de bon, cette fois…

Le lendemain matin, 10h34, dans le canot et toujours en pleine mer :

« Naucika ! Naucika ! Réveille toi ! Il est tard ! » fit une voix.

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux. Une chaude et intense lumière vint frapper son visage. Elle remarqua alors une ombre devant ses yeux éblouis. Peu à peu, les contours se dessinèrent et le visage de Sockal apparût. Celui ci était souriant. Elle sourit à son tour.

« T'es lève tôt toi ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Hem…on va surtout dire qu'il est plus de 10h et demi ! » la nargua-t-il.

Naucika cligna des yeux de surprise. Elle ne s'imaginait pas se lever aussi tard. Elle se leva alors, sans rien dire, de l'endroit où elle avait dormi. La nuit avait été calme aux côtés de Sockal. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'il n'avait fait aucune imbécillité ! Cela l'étonnait. Elle chercha des yeux les deux autres gars, mais elle ne les trouva pas. Sockal avait remarqué sa recherche.

« Ils sont dehors en train de…enfin…

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Ben…ils sont en train de se marré de rire ! répondit-il en rougissant.

-Et pourquoi ?s'énerva la jeune fille.

-Et bien…il rigole parce que…enfin…parce que tu les connais !

-Il rigole parce qu'on a dormit à côté, c'est ça ?

-Gagné ! fit-il en baissant la tête.

Et bien qu'il pense se qu'ils veulent, c'est leur problème ! »

Sur cette phrase la châtain se leva et prit son blouson, enfin celui que Sockal lui avait donné le 1er jour où nos ennuis avaient commencé. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la 2e partie du canot. Avant de sortir, elle se souvint de quelque chose.

« Hé ! Je te rappel que tu es toujours en caleçon ! fit-elle en rigolant.

-Merci de me le rappeler ! » lui répondit-il en ramassant son jean qui n'avait pas changé de place depuis la veille.

Naucika sortit alors. Une fois dehors, elle put effectivement approuver Sockal. Rufus et Sephiroth étaient belle et bien en train de s'esclaffer par terre. Elle sentit pendant un long moment une petite goutte de sueur se placer sur sa très chère tempe. Mais lorsque les deux gars se retournèrent vers elle, elle crut qu'ils allaient littéralement mourir de rire…au sens propre ! C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit en fait une triple goutte de sueur sur sa tempe.

« Y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle furieuse.

Ce fut Rufus qui me répondit, après mainte et mainte difficulté pour reprendre son calme :

« Vous étiez trop drôle ! hahahaha ! On aurait dit de vrai amoureux transit !

-Mais on est pas amoureux, bordel ! C'est juste que j'avais peur que Sockal prenne froid avec une seule couverture ! Je vous rappelle qu'il n'avait pas ses affaires !

-Il a dut avoir une sueur froide par contre ! répliqua Sephy hilare.

-Oh et p'is #£&§£ hein ! Croyez se que vous voulez ! s'écria-t-elle en colère.

-Hé ! On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda la voix de Sockal.

Ce dernier venait d'arriver, habillé. Il s'approcha de la dispute, en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Rufus et Sephiroth reprirent leur calme en repensant aux événements de la journée de la veille.

« Je vais nous téléporter de km en km pour arriver à Utaï ! fit le général très sérieusement.

-on est à combien de km de Utaï ? demanda Naucika curieuse.

-environ 30 ! répondit Rufus. C'est à l'ouest d'ici !

-Merci, on est pas ignares comme même ! répliqua la demoiselle. Enfin…je ne suis pas ignare ! Sockal, lui… »

Sockal la regarda avec un visage désespéré. Malicieuse, elle sourit, puis elle se retourna vers Sephiroth.

« Dis moi, lui demanda-t-elle, tu mets combien de temps pour te téléporter ?

-Juste 1 seconde par km ! répondit-il sérieusement.

-Donc dans 30 secondes on sera à Utaï ! remarqua Sockal.

-Bien ! Tu sais bien compter !

-Ca c'est de la répartie ! » remarqua joyeusement Rufus.

Le visage désespéré de Sockal s'aggrava encore plus lorsque Naucika sortit cette ir-réplicable répartie ! Peu de temps après, ils prirent tous les 3 la main de Sephiroth pour être téléporté. Sockal et Naucika virent des paysages de mer pas très varié passer devant eux. Vers la 35e seconde de téléportation, à leur grand malheur, ils se sentirent avec violence s'écraser contre un rocher…

Sockal se réveilla soudain. Sa 1er question qui lui vint à l'esprit était de savoir où son amie était. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'étais pas elle qui était à côté de lui. En fait, il n'y avait personne. Il regarda de tout le côté. Il n'était plus à côté du rocher où ils s'étaient tous écrasés lors de la téléportation. Il était dans une maison ! Et dans un lit qui plus est. Il cligna des yeux puis il se leva du lit où il était couché. Il allait appeler Naucika lorsque que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. C'était Sephiroth.

« Où est Naucika ? »demanda automatiquement Sockal, inquiet pour la santé de cette dernière.

Sephiroth recula d'un pas étonné.

« Elle…elle est pas avec toi ? »

A vrai dire, personne ne savait où elle était à ce moment là. Pas même elle-même, car elle était encore évanouie. Silence. Sockal regardait Sephiroth incrédule.

« Attend, avant tout de chose, je t'explique ce qu'il y a d'important. On a été trouvé près de la côte, sur l'île de Utaï. Une équipe de vadrouille nous a trouvé inerte sur le sol. On nous a emmené par la suite à Utaï où on a reçu des soins ! expliqua Sephiroth pour récapituler la situation.

-OU EST NAUCIKA ! » s'époumona Sockal en se levant sur le champ.

Comment épouser une femme si on est veuf avant le mariage ? Enfin…ça c'était du point de vue de Sockal à ce moment même. La panique éclatait dans son cœur en apprenant que son amie était introuvable. Sephiroth baissa la tête.

Sockal secoua sa tête essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Une grande peur l'envahit. Il savait où aller. Il enfila son blouson qui était sur un fauteuil de la pièce. Il remarqua soudain, sur le côté, la fière épée Altaïr de son amie. Son esprit ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'empara de l'épée puis sortit de la pièce avec affolement. De son côté, Sephiroth alla rejoindre Rufus qui arrivait. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir une flèche passer devant lui. Il comprit alors voyant le visage affolé lui aussi de l'argenté.

« Ne me dit pas que…, commença Rufus.

-SI ! » fit Sephy. (3 rimes en 3 mots…-- ;;)

Les deux héros du RPG se mirent alors à courir derrière Sockal sans savoir où ce dernier les menait. A croire que la peur lui avait donné des ailes, Sockal disparut du champs de vision des deux hommes qui s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflés.

« J'disais ça pour rire moi, l'autre jour ! remarqua Rufus.

-Pas eux ! répliqua Sephy. En espérant que Sockal sait où elle est ! C'est bizarre comme même ! Lui et Naucika viennent d'un autre monde, et on dirait qu'ils connaissent le notre par cœur !

-Ouais…faudrait leur poser la question…si quand on les retrouve ils vont bien ! Mais c'est une idée qu'il faudra creuser ! » conclut l'ex-général.

De son côté, Sockal courrait à la recherche de Naucika. Il se dirigeait droit vers le grand temple ou plutôt vers le passage secret. Il allait frapper le gong lorsque la cachette s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître un homme qui portait une cape sur lui. Une idée traversa l'esprit du jeune homme. Sans que l'inconnu l'aperçoive, Sockal lui sauta dessus pour l'assommer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sockal avait enfilé la cape et avait caché l'épée en dessous, sur son dos. Il recouvrit ensuite sa tête avec un capuchon que portait aussi l'homme qu'il venait d'assommer. Enfin, il se dirigea vers le gong et le sonna. La porte se rouvrit. Sockal se dépêcha alors d'entrer dans le passage. (J'ai comme l'envie de couper le suspense…mais je suis pas si méchante…pourtant c'est ce que je viens de faire…alors je suis méchante…bouhouhou)

« MAIS LACHEZ MOI BANDE DE &$£¤ ! » cria une voix qui n'était autre que celle de son amie châtaine.

Sockal s'arrêta net. Devant lui se trouvaient tout d'abord Naucika, attachée à un grand poteau, mains et pieds liés, et qui plus est en sous-vêtements, et une bande d'hommes qui n'étaient pas là pour la délivrer, bien au contraire. L'un d'eux se retourna vers Sockal, croyant que c'était un de ses amis.

« Alors, c'est bon ? T'as prévenu Don ? »demanda-t-il.

Silence. Après un toussotement, Sockal répondit.

« Je…oui ! C'est bon ! répondit-il.

-Très bien ! répondit l'homme. Puisque tu es nouveau, on va te laisser l'honneur de commencer ! Tu sais comment t'y prendre ?

-Heu…

-T'inquiète pas ! Je t'explique ! D'abords faut amadouer la fille en la caressant un peu partout puis tu enlèves ses sous vêtements et tu y va ! Compris ?

-Heu…oui ! Ok ! »

Le blond sentit son cœur battre. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se serait passé si ce n'était pas lui à cet instant. Bien que la réponse soit facile à s'imaginer.

Sockal s'était approché de la prisonnière en gardant son calme. Naucika hurla, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de l'identité de son futur agresseur.

« A L'AIDE ! AUSECOURS ! SOCKALLLLL ! »

Sockal tremblait. Il se rappela qu'il ne devait pas paniquer, sinon, il se ferait prendre. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui hurlait à plus n'avoir de voix. Elle l'appelait. Il aurait bien aimer lui hurler que c'était lui. Mais pas tout de suite…elle n'était pas encore détachée, il devrait user de tactique.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son amie. Il hésita puis l'embrassa au niveau du cou. Il pouvait sentir sous ses lèvres les membres de Naucika trembler de peur.

Le baiser glissa jusque derrière les oreilles de la jeune fille. Il lui souffla alors quelques mots que seule elle pouvait entendre.

« Altaïr est dans mon dos ! Fais comme si tu étais encore ligotée et quand je te le dirai, tu attraperas ton arme, ok ? »

Naucika se tut, ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Elle vit à ce moment là apparaître à ses yeux la mince mèche verte de Sockal. Elle était soulagée, mais elle devait encore jouer le jeu.

Maintenant que Naucika était rassurée, il devait la libérer. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois au niveau du cou. Il sentit des rougeurs lui monter aux joues.

Il descendit et arriva aux jambes liées de la demoiselle. Il posa à nouveau quelques baisers. Il en profita pour sortir un couteau de sa manche et commença à couper les liens. Naucika ne bougeait pas, elle faisait comme si elle était perdue pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon des autres hommes.

Sockal se releva à nouveau. Il regarda son amie dans les yeux. Ses petits yeux noirs. Son cœur s'accéléra. Une bouffée de chaleur le prit. Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, passant ses bras autour de sa peau. Il hésita un moment, puis lentement il captura tendrement les lèvres de Naucika dans les siennes. Il ferma les yeux. Oui…c'est vrai…il l'aimait.

Pendant ce temps, dans le dos de la jeune fille, les mains de Sockal coupaient les derniers liens qui séparaient son amie de la liberté grâce à son couteau.

L'étreinte cessa soudain.

« Go ! » hurla Sockal.

Les autres hommes n'avaient rien dut comprendre. Ils devaient avoir vu le « nouveau » enlever sa cape et sortir un fouet, et la jeune femme qu'ils allaient martyriser totalement libérée, avec une grande épée dans ses mains qui plus est ! Ensuite ils avaient dut sentir la lame de l'épée leur transpercer les os. Toute la colère des deux personnes s'étaient divulguée dans la pièce. Les cadavres jonchaient le sol. Un grand silence s'imposa, puis la voix de Naucika retentit à travers toute la pièce.

« POURQUOI TU M'AS EMBRASSE ! JE PEUX SAVOIR !

-Ils se seraient douté de quelque chose sinon ! répliqua Sockal.

-C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !

-T'aurais voulut peut être que je te laisse attachée, que je ne te retrouve pas ? » se vexa-t-il.

La colère de l'ex-prisonnière s'envola à ce moment là. Elle tremblait. Sockal ne savait pas comment réagir. Il y eu encore un silence. Naucika se précipita vers lui, se blottissant dans ses bras.

« Ex…excu…excuse moi…sniff…j'en peut plus…j'en ai ras-le-bol…je veux retourner chez moi…sniff… »

Sockal la regarda lentement puis renforça l'étreinte autour d'elle. Lui aussi en avait marre. Il lui fit poser sa tête sur ses épaules puis versa quelques larmes à son tour. Les nerfs.

« Désolé…je n'aurais pas dut faire ça…on a d'autres problèmes que de penser à ça… »

Naucika ne dit rien. Il avait raison. Après quelques minutes de silence partagé, Sockal desserra ses bras d'autour d'elle. Elle resta plantée là, près du poteau. Sockal se dirigea vers l'une des tables que composait la pièce. Dessus, il y avait les vêtements de la jeune fille. Il les prit puis les lui tendit. Avec empressement elle les enfila. Sans un mot ils sortirent de la pièce pour aller rejoindre les autres.

3h54 de l'aprèm, à Utaï :

Quelques minutes séparait les retrouvailles de Naucika et Sockal maintenant. Ils s'étaient mit à la recherche de Rufus et Sephiroth. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'entrée du temple. C'est effectivement là que les deux les retrouvèrent. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils étaient en compagnie de Don Cornéo.

Naucika se cache furtivement derrière Sockal. Ce dernier le vit et lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Sephiroth et le président se retournèrent vers eux, visiblement soulagé de voir l'un et l'autre en bonne santé. Le petit gros en costume rouge regarda la demoiselle avec curiosité, mais lorsqu'il croisa par la suite le regard de Sockal, il se retourna vers Rufus.

« Donc, puisque vos amis vont bien, vous avez donc un conducteur pour vous emmener à Canyon Cosmo ! remarqua-t-il.

-Oui ! S'il leur était arrivé malheurs, on aurait été dans de beau drap ! Au fait, où étais tu Naucika ? » demanda Rufus.

Naucika ne répondit rien. Ce fut Sockal qui répondit à sa place, avec un regard furieux vers Don Cornéo.

« Je l'ai retrouvée en très mauvaise compagnie si tu veux savoir, Rufus. On ne devrait pas recevoir une générale de cette sorte ! » renforça-t-il.

Don cligna des yeux de surprise puis se retourna vers Naucika pour lui faire la révérence. Elle le regarda avec dégout.

« La…la demoiselle est la générale de M. le président ? Pardonnez moi Mlle !

-Oui ben j'ai faillit put y être demoiselle ! répliqua Naucika avec fermetée.

-Je m'excuse mlle ! C'est une méprise de ma part !

-Plus pour vos employés en tout cas ! Ils ont payé leurs dettes ! Désolé, vous allez devoir en rembaucher ! fit Sockal pour clore la discussion.

Dans ce cas, l'hélicoptère nous attend ! » conclut Rufus avec un rire amusé.

Sur ces mots Rufus sortit de la salle et se rendit vers une sorte de hangar. Là les attendait un autre hélicoptère. La route vers Canyon Cosmo allait commencer.

Note de l'auteur :

Rebonjour messieurs dames, c'est Kity Mihina, votre autrice tarée qui continue le remake de Inverso Hombre. Donc, j'ai remis le style de narration normal, changeant quelques passages.

Bon, comme d'hab, Naucika a des problèmes. Sur certains endroits on peut aussi voir l'agacement qui est en elle par rapport à Sockal. Je donne se caractère très dragueur à Sockal pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. Bon, il y aura souvent ce genre d'intervention avec lui pendant l'histoire, et il est possible qu'un jour où l'autre, ça devienne plus sérieux et que Naucika tombe amoureuse de son ami.

Sockal : Vrai !

Espère toujours ! Bon, allez ! la suite !

Partie suivante :

même jour, un peu plus tard, dans l'hélicoptère :

Naucika était assise sur les genoux de Sockal. N'allez pas croire n'importe quoi : il lui apprenait à piloter.

« Et pour remonter, tu tires la manette vers toi ! D'accord ? demanda-t-il.

Okidoki ! » fit-elle en souriant.

Le voyage s'était jusqu'à présent bien passé. En espérant que cela allait durer, Naucika commença à parler de tout et de rien avec Sockal, Sephiroth et Rufus. C'est un peu comme ça qu'elle put avoir les biographies complètes des 3 hommes. Le temps passa. A un moment de la journée ils mangèrent enfin. On va dire que ça faisait longtemps. La jeune femme passa la plupart du temps à conduire en parlant…au grand bonheur de Sockal. Rien n'était mieux pour lui que de la savoir sur ses genoux. Ils passèrent un agréable moment, oubliant tout leurs tourments des jours passés. Enfin, à leur grand soulagement, ils arrivèrent enfin à Canyon Cosmo sans aucun problème. Les anciens équipiers du début du voyage les attendaient avec angoisse. Lorsqu'ils les virent, ce fut le soulagement de tout le monde. Tous se rendirent alors au point le plus haut de la ville, l'endroit qui aurait dut être la maison de Bugenhagen.

« Bon ! commença Rufus. Naucika et Sockal, vous allez recevoir pendant le plus longtemps possible des cours de combat avec Sephiroth et les Turks ! On va rester le plus longtemps ici ! Ah si ! Naucika, tu seras aussi chargée de l'informatique et de l'entraînement des troupes ! Sockal, toi tu es chargé des cours de pilotage ! Pas de suggestions ?

-Non boss ! lança Naucika en rigolant.

-Aucune boss ! » continua Sockal.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ce jour là, commença une longue attente. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Et bien les rebelles n'ont jamais trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ! Ce qu'il cherchait ? Ben…vous allez bientôt le savoir. (NDA)

Quelques mois avaient passé aussi calme qu'une rivière sans remous. Personne n'entendait parler du « soldat » ! De leur côté, Sockal et Naucika travaillaient avec acharnement. Chacun de leur côté, ils éduquèrent les troupes pour le combat et le pilotage. L'informatique n'était pas enseignée. On laissait Naucika s'en occuper seule. Sockal et elle avaient chacun une chambre, toutefois côte à côte. C'était d'un côté rassurant pour eux. Si l'un avait un problème, l'autre le savait automatiquement. Ils étaient devenus inséparable. Etant les seuls de leur monde, il valait mieux. Et puis Sockal avait promit qu'ils ressortiraient tous les deux vivants de ce cauchemar. Cependant, Sockal avait un problème dont Naucika était insouciante. Et ça le rongeait tout le temps. Tout le monde connaissait le Sockal qui saute sur la 1ere fille venue, y comprit Naucika. Et bien, les mois durant, il changea. Il ne parlait plus d'amour ni rien de ce genre. En fait, ce que Naucika ne se doutait pas, c'était que Sockal était réellement amoureux d'elle. Enfin, dans le sens qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, et que ce ne sera pas une autre…et il pensait sans cesse à comment le lui dire…

24/12/09, soir, Canyon Cosmo, près de la « bougie », 23h50 :

Partout dans la ville, on venait de manger comme un jour ordinaire. Ici, on ne fêtait pas noël ! Naucika était un peu déçue ! Pas de réunion de famille, pas de cadeau, pas de neige, pas de sapin ! Pourtant, ici on mangeait toujours ensemble. Comme tout les soirs, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais elle allait faire quelque chose d'inhabituel. Dans un de ses tiroirs se trouvait un cadeau qu'elle avait emballé. Elle voulait le donner à Sockal. Son esprit de noël n'avait pas disparut et elle voulait encore le partager. Elle prit le cadeau puis ressortit de sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, elle allait se retourner quand elle se retrouva face à face avec Sockal. Lui aussi sortait de sa chambre. Et visiblement, lui non plus n'avait pas oublier son esprit de noël car il tenait lui aussi dans ses mains un cadeau. Ils se regardèrent, perplexes puis ils se mirent à rire. Une fois leur fou rire disparut Sockal releva sa tête vers elle :

« Joyeux noël Naucika ! fit-il en lui tendant son cadeau.

-Merci ! A toi aussi ! »

Elle tendit à son tour son cadeau. Ils les ouvrirent ensemble. Naucika découvrit alors avec joie le sien : c'était un magnifique collier avec un pendentif en ambre. Elle sourit. De son côté, Sockal découvrit le sien : c'était une magnifique chaîne en argent dont le pendentif était en forme de dent creuse remplit d'endroit coupant. (bô dessin du pendentif de Sockal)

« Merci ! » firent-ils en cœur.

Ils rirent. Soudain, Naucika remarqua en lui quelque chose de timide. Comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas. Ca l'étonnait. Elle vit enfin son regard se poser sur quelque chose au-dessus d'elle. La jeune fille leva sa tête et aperçut ce qu'il regardait. Au-dessus d'elle, se trouvait un magnifique bouquet de gui. Elle cligna des yeux sans comprendre, car ils n'étaient pas le jour de l'an de la Terre. Elle se retourna vers Sockal, en recherche de réponse. Il lui souriait puis se décida enfin à expliquer :

« Le jour où on fête normalement la nouvelle année, je ne serai peut être pas là ! fit-il.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Naucika. Mais…pourquoi ?

-Sephiroth et moi allons à Nibelhiem demain matin ! Il y a là bas quelque de top secret qui nous aidera à vaincre Clad ! Alors…puisque c'est un peu dangereux, je voulais…enfin…fêter ça entre nous deux avant !

-Et qu'est ce que Mr me propose ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

-Ben…y a du champagne dans ma chambre pour l'occasion ! fit-il en souriant. Et…je me disais que…je ne le boirais pas tout seul ! »

Avec un sourire malicieux, Sockal l'emmena dans sa chambre. Là, il avait déjà préparé deux coupe de champagne. Il lui en offrit une. C'est à ce moment qu'elle redevint plus sérieuse : le fait que Sockal partait quelque par sans elle l'horrifiait. Surtout à Nibelhiem. Elle reposa durement son verre. Voyant cela, Sockal soupira. Naucika s'assit sur son lit, moral en compote. Sockal posa à son tour son verre sur la table et s'assit à côté de son amie.

« Pourquoi ?demanda Naucika.

-Naucika ! On a besoin de ça ! »

« Ca » c'était un projet que la Shinra avait mis au point ! A Nibelheim se trouvait une machine capable de transformer un être humain…en un Cétra ! Et ça…c'était le début des ennuis. Naucika savait pertinnement tout cela. Et ce que Clad et les autres cherchaient s'étaient…

« La seul personne capable de détruire le monde ! Celui qui peut invoquer le météore ! Un Cétra à 100 se lamenta-t-elle.

-Tu sais que si Clad la trouve avant nous, c'est fini ! On n'aura plus aucune chance de revenir chez nous ! »

Cette machine, elle se trouvait dans le manoir Shinra. Ils devaient la récupérer pour éviter le pire, et qui plus est, avoir leur propre Cétra parmi eux. Le seul problème pour Naucika, c'était de savoir Sockal partir pour cette mission seul. Il lui retendit son verre de champagne. Elle le prit malgré tout, mais ne but pas. La demoiselle sentit alors le bras de Sockal autour de son cou.

« Je te promets…que tout se passera bien ! D'acc ? la réconforta-t-il.

_« je te promets… »_

-D'acc, mais à condition que tu enlèves cette main de mon cou aussi vite que tu viens de la mettre !

-Tchin ? demanda-t-il en tendant son verre.

Tchin ! » répondit Naucika en tendant le sien.

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent puis ils burent. Après avoir fini son verre, Naucika se blottit contre son épaule, visage triste.

« Fais attention…s'il te plait ! »

Sockal écarquilla ses yeux d'étonnement. Sans prêter attention a son regard, son amie se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, Sockal l'interpella. Elle se retourna, assez surprise. Il se tenait là, devant elle. Il prit sa main et leva une seconde fois ses yeux vers le bouquet de gui.

« T'oublis une chose ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait sous une branche de gui ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Tu vas comme même pas me dire que aussi mit le gui là pour ça ?

-Ben…en fait…quand je l'ai mit…je ne pensais pas du tout à ça !

-Ouf ! Tu me rassures ! Si t'aurais répondu oui, j'aurais crut que tu n'avais pas changé ! »

Naucika le vit rougir au niveau des joues. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui et le regarda droit dans ses yeux noirs comme les siens. Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel Sockal se demandait si son amie allait le frapper. Mais doucement, les lèvres de la jeune fille touchèrent les siens. Se fut court, mais assez long pour faire monter une bouffée de chaleur au jeune homme tandis que son cœur s'était remis à battre à cent à l'heure. Ses cils battirent à la fois de surprise, mais aussi de plaisir.

Pourtant, la jeune fille se retourna et s'en alla avec un sourire malicieux.

« Et ne crois pas que j'ai fait ça parce que je suis amoureuse ! Je l'ai fait par tradition ! » fit-elle avec un sourire.

Bien qu'elle ne veuille l'avouer, c'était une sorte de lui dire de revenir vivant. Sockal resta planté dans le couloir en la regardant partir, sourire béat aux lèvres.

« …………………Wahou……………… » fit-il avant de revenir dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires.

Une fois rentré dans sa chambre, Naucika s'étala sur son lit en pleurant. Oui, elle devait l'avouer, Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas que Sockal meure. C'était la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance…et comme ils avaient toujours un espion en liberté…Clad et les autres allaient être prévenu, c'était sûr. Pendant les mois durant qui avaient précédé ce jour, elle avait oublier de penser à son chez soi, à sa famille ! Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : la sécurité des 2 terriens qui vivaient ici, c'est à dire Sockal et elle.

Naucika se releva et elle se déshabilla pour s'endormir. Une fois dans son lit, elle sentit quelque chose en dessous de son oreiller. Elle souleva ce dernier et trouva un magnifique bouquet de rose. En bas du bouquet se trouvait un petit carton où était marqué « de la part de Kal ». Si ce bouquet devait servir à la rassurer, c'était raté. Comme d'habitude, la jeune fille ne savait pas où ses pensées allaient encore la conduire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle s'était levée et avait commencé à faire ses bagages, générale ou pas !

Lendemain, 08h00, chambre de Sockal :

Le réveil de Sockal sonna. Ce dernier ce leva avec hâte et s'habilla. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortait de sa chambre, sac et Célesta en main. Il s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant et se dirigea vers celle de son amie. Voyant qu'elle dormait il lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Comme d'habitude, elle le trompait : elle ne dormait pas du tout ! La jeune fille sentit soudain une goutte d'eau tomber sur sa joue. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne cligna même pas des yeux, mais elle savait d'où venait cette goutte. Sockal pleurait. Elle entendit la porte se fermer quelques secondes plus tard : il venait de sortir. Naucika se leva en vitesse. Elle était déjà habillée. Elle prit à son tour mon sac et son arme puis sortit de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Le couloir était vide. Elle se dirigea vers le sommet le plus haut de Canyon Cosmo, là où tous les hélicos étaient garés. La jeune fille s'arrêta net voyant que Sockal et Sephy étaient en train de monter dans un hélico. Elle entendit alors une voix derrière elle lui chuchoter quelque chose :

« Hé ! Naucika ! Tu sais piloter maintenant, n'est ce pas ? »

La châtain se retourna. C'était Rufus. Son esprit ne fit qu'un tour. Entre amis, on ne voulait pas se perdre. Le problème, c'est que les deux autres hommes ne voudront jamais que les autres les accompagne. Avec un sourire, la jeune fille acquiesça à Rufus. Ce dernier sourit, ravi. Elle remarqua alors dans ses mains des clefs. C'était celles d'un hélico. Ils attendirent tout les deux que le 1er engin soit parti, puis ils montèrent dans un autre. Rufus passa les clefs à son amie et cette dernière mit le contact. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient décollé.

Même jour, 4h23 de l'aprèm', dans le 2e hélico en route vers Nibelhiem :

« Ca va Naucika ? T'es pas fatiguée ? » demanda Rufus.

La sus-nommée fis non de la tête. Elle allait très bien. Ils allaient bientôt arriver à Nibelhiem et l'idée de la stupéfaction de Sockal de la voir hantait un peu l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle savais qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas la mêler à ça ! Mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir pourquoi on ne lui avait pas confié la mission à elle aussi. Malgré ce que Rufus lui avait tarabusté pendant le voyage du pourquoi du comment, elle avait vraiment du mal à saisir ! En fait, on ne voulait risquer la vie des deux plus grands guerriers en même temps ! C'était d'un rassurant pour Naucika, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Perdre Sockal ! Non, mais ils sont fou dans ce pays ?

(Ce que moi je vois de fou, c'est l'autrice et la fanfiction elle même uu)

Même heure, mais dans l'autre hélicoptère :

« Ca va Sockal ? T'es pas fatigué ? » demanda Sephy.

Sockal fit non de la tête. Malgré tout, quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête ! Il avait comme un pressentiment horrible ! Il avait comme l'impression que quelqu'un les suivaient, et il n'osa même pas imaginer que c'était son amie qui croyait encore endormie. Il pensa soudain à quelque chose. Il y avait un téléphone sur sa gauche. Il le prit et commença à taper le n° de Canyon Cosmo.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?s'étonna Sephy ?

-J'ai comme un doute ! »

Une voix apparut alors dans le téléphone ! C'était Steng !

« Allo ? demanda le chef des Turks.

-Steng, c'est toi ?

-Heu…oui ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, mais je voulais te demander quelque chose ! Où sont…

-Rufus et Naucika sont introuvables si tu veux savoir ! Et il manque un hélico !

- Et &$£ ! »

Sockal raccrocha avec rage le téléphone. Sephiroth le regarda avec étonnement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Il se passe qu'il manque un hélico !

-Tu vas pas me dire que…Naucika et Rufus ne sont…plus…à Canyon ?

-Si ! P&$£! Naucika ! Tu dormais quand je t'ai vu la dernière fois ! Je suis près à parier que tu ne faisais semblant ! (roooh quel esprit mon cher Kal)

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sephy.

-On ne peut pas faire demi tour maintenant ! On les récupérera en arrivant ! »

Les minutes passèrent. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la petite ville. Cette dernière était en ruine. Sephiroth se retourna vers Sockal, visage piteux :

« C'est moi qui a fait ça ! C'était il y a 5 ans ! Je ne souviens pourtant pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Moi, par contre, je le sais ! Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ça !

-Tu es vraiment bizarre ! » ajouta Sephy avant d'entrer dans la seule demeure encore intact.

L'endroit était lugubre, comme l'imaginait Sockal. C'était un mélange entre ruine et maison abandonnée. Remarquer, c'est un peu un pléonasme. Sockal avançait lentement avec Sephiroth dans l'étrange demeure. Il ne pouvait pas détacher de son esprit que sa tendre et bien aimée (-- elle entend pas, donc il est sauvé) avait quitté Canyon Cosmo pour le suivre. Il se demandait sans cesse s'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

« Hé ! Sockal ! Je voulais te poser une question depuis longtemps ! fit soudain Sephiroth.

-Pose toujours !

-Eh bien…comment c'est chez toi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben…j'veux dire…la France, et tout ça !

-Trop calme…

-Il n'y avait pas de guerre ?

-Si…mais pas très grave ! Ici…tout le monde tue tout le monde !

-Tu as peur ?

-Pour moi non…

-Mais pour Naucika, si, n'est ce pas ? »

Sockal acquiesça à l'entente du nom de la demoiselle châtaine. Après un profond soupire, il s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui menait à l'ancien laboratoire du professeur Gast. A peine il avait touché la poignée, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Sockal sentit un grand choc au niveau de la tête. Il eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait…il tomba à terre, évanoui…

Ndl'a :

Ah ! Oui je sais ! Je suis sado ! Je coupe au moment où il faut pas ! Désolé, y en aura souvent des trucs comme ça ! ( sado pure)

Bon, je tenais à faire des notes ici pour deux choses : un, parce que c'est un moment critique, on s'est pas se qu'il se passe !

Deux, pour faire des excuses et des remerciements !

Tout d'abord, mille excuse à Enya,

J't'ai promis la suite, je la fais mais 307ans plus tard…sorry ! Tu m'en veux pas ?

Ensuite dix mille excuse à Angie et Tristan du forum ultime !

Vous me demandez depuis longtemps la suite de cette fic, ben j'vous la donne !

Et enfin, merccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii à Kaiyh-chan qui a marquer la toute première Review sur cette fic dans le site ! Ahhh ! Je t'adore ! Je désespérais totalement ! C'est grâce à toi que je me suis remis sur cette fic ! Mille merci ! Et contente que la fic te plait ! (en fait, j'ai tjours envie de déprimer pour cette fic, parce que j'ai pas d'review sur le site, alors d'un coup, l'histoire recommence ! Je te remercierais jamais assez !)

Voilà ! C'était pour passer ces mess ! Alors la suite ! (j'essaierais de finir ce chap avant les vacances de paques, promit ! (aujourd'hui, on est le 26 mars 2005, alors se sera avant les vacances qui débutent chez moi dans les alentours du 13 avril !) Ca me laisse 17 jours (si je ne me trompe pas !) C'est faisable ! Allez ! AtchefêtedePaques !

Edit de la nouvelle version de Inverso hombre :

Et ben non, un an plus tard je reprends la fic -- j'devrais avoir honte. Oui, vous pouvez me frapper…

Enfin, j'ai fait donc encore les changements de première à troisième personne…c'estttt long, à changer les ai en a, les on en ils, les je et elle, les tu en il…raaaahhh --

Allez, pour bientôt lui suite !

« Dis Ruf' ? C'est normal que c'est en ruine ?

-Ouaip ! C'est Sephiroth qui a fait ça ! Il sait même plus pourquoi ! »

Naucika se tut. Elle aurait dut deviner que puisque les hommes sont inversés, y aurait pas eu la reconstruction ! Rufus et elle venaient d'arriver à Nibelheim. Comme prévu, l'hélico de Sockal et Rufus était déjà là ! La jeune fille sortit par réflexe Altair de son fourreau. Un petit tilt survint alors à l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne.

« Eh ! J'y pense ! Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on combat AVALANCHE, mais est-ce qu'il aurait un homme avec une grande cape rouge avec eux ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Non, pourquoi ? Y a juste le SOLDAT, deux jeunes femmes, un gars assez baraqué et un fauve roux ! Et aussi un autre femme, un peu plus âgée ! Une trentaine d'année seulement ! Et sinon, personne d'autre !

-Mais c'est génial alors ! lança-t-elle joyeusement ! On va pouvoir recruter le père de Sephy !

-Qu-quoi ?

-Vincent Valentine ! Ex-turk, il s'est enfermé dans un cercueil de ce bâtiment suite à un désaccord avec le projet JENOVA ! Il sut ensuite qu'il était le père du nouveau née qui avait reçut les cellules de Jéno ! _Enfin…c'est ce qu'on suppose en temps que Fan de ff7 normalement ! Ca à jamais été prouvé !;; et si c'était pas ça ?… ben trop tard !;;_ On lui a ensuite fait des transplantations génétiques et c'est pour ça que quand il est en colère, un sorte de vampire/loup-garou du nom de Chaos prend sa place ! Voilà pour les infos!

-Tu en sais des choses pour quelqu'un qui ne vient pas d'ici !

-Oupsss…

-Mais bon ! C'est pas le moment je pense !

_-ouf ! je suis conne aussi moi de dire tout ce que je sais ! En tout cas, j'espère que Vinnie va venir de notre côté ! Oui, mais…si les hommes sont inversés…tant pis ! Tentons le tout pour le tout ! _Bon ! On entre ?

-Mais je n'attends que ça ! »

Après un sourire, Rufus entra dans la demeure, suivit par la demoiselle qui parle trop quelques secondes plus tard. La manoir Shinra est bien comme dans le jeu : sombre et grouillant de monstre !

Au lieu de se diriger vers le sous sol, Naucika se dirigea vers la gauche de la maison, là où il y avait un certain coffre.

« Bon, alors ! Souvenir, souvenir ! C'est droite, gauche, droite, droite je crois…et puis pour les nombres… »

Elle s'enfonça dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche des pauvres chiffres que comportait le code. Après un miracle et un éclair de lucidité, il y eu un "clac" de la part du coffre, signe qu'elle avatis réussis. Malheureusement, elle avait oublié un petit détail. Hum…"petit" ne convient peut être pas à la situation, en fait…

« Skkiiikkk ! Numéro Perdu ! J'l'avais oublier celui-là ! cria-t-elle.

-Une de tes connaissances ? demanda Rufus en sortant son arme.

-Ben…façon de dire ! J'ai du bloqué pendant un week-end contre ce gugusse ! Il me frittait à chaque fois qu'il changeait de forme ! J'en ai eu marre ! Et en plus j'étais vexée !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Nothing ! »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, Numéro perdu fut vite mit hors d'état. A son grand soulagement d'ailleurs!

Elle cligna des yeux. En plus d'avoir oublier le "gros" détail, elle avait oublié la minuscule boule de cristal rouge qui était elle aussi dans le coffre.

« Oh ! Une matéria d'invocation ! remarqua Rufus.

-C'est "odin" ! Wahoo ! C'est génial ! » s'excita-t-elle.

Elle ramassa par la suite la minuscule clef qui se trouvait elle aussi dans le coffre. La châtaine se décida alors d'aller au sous sol…

Il y eu un petit "clic". Naucika tourna la poignée de la porte. Rufus était derrière elle, pas rassuré. La minuscule salle remplie de cercueil s'ouvrit enfin sous ses yeux. La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration puis frapper doucement le cercueil.

« "Qui ose troubler mon sommeil ?"

-Heu…je m'appelle Naucika Mihina ! »

Le couvercle s'ouvrit tout seul, et la personne qu'il enfermait sortit en volant à moitié.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda la personne qui portait une grande cape rouge.

-Je viens de le dire ! Naucika Mihina ! répondit-elle, tremblante.

L'homme me regarda longtemps. Ses yeux reflétaient de la pitié. Naucika ne comprit pas.

« C'est donc…toi… » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

L'homme descendit de son cercueil et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Par réflexe, elle recula.

« Naucika Mihina… » répétait-il, le regard vague.

Rufus regardait la scène. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Et il aurait été le dernier à comprendre, puisque l'homme venait de lui asséna un coup de "Morphée". La châtaine s'affola alors. Vincent Valentine aussi, était devenu un ennemi.

De sa main métallique, il l'attrapa le cou et la plaqua contre le mur. Il la regarda longtemps, resserrant de plus en plus sa main. Naucika commençait à étouffer sérieusement. Les larmes perlaient.

« Pour…pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle dans une dernière respiration.

La jeune fille sentit alors la main se desserrer, mais il était trop tard, car elle s'était évanouie.

Naucika mit du temps à reprendre conscience. Elle avait encore mal à la gorge. Elle ouvrit ses yeux. Des yeux rouges la regardaient. Elle sursauta.

Elle était allongée par terre. Vincent la regardait. Son regard…un regard lointain, plongé dans la peine et le désespoir. Ils se regardèrent longtemps. C'est elle qui réagit la première.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ? C'est ce que tu voulais faire, non ? »

Vincent ne lui répondit pas. Il commença à jouer avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Naucika voulut dire quelque chose, mais il fut le plus rapide.

« Lucrétia…, murmura-t-il.

-Hein ?

-Tu lui ressembles tellement…

-……

-…mais je sais que tu n'es pas elle…

-C'est pour ça…que tu ne m'as pas tué ?

-Pas seulement ! Lucrétia m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas…et puis…je crois que j'ai perdu mon sang froid de Turk : je ne pourrais jamais plus tuer une gamine parce qu'on me l'a simplement ordonné. »

"Ordonné"…ce mot résonna dans la tête de Naucika. Il voulait dire plusieurs choses. Vincent n'avait finalement pas changé. Il n'avait pas été inversé ! C'est comme si ça avait été un fléau, et que lui, puisqu'il dormait dans un cercueil au fin fond d'un sous-sol, il en fut épargné.

La deuxième chose, c'est qu'il y avait de l'ennemi dans l'air.

« Est-ce que tu aimes rire ? demanda soudain l'ex-Turk.

-Heu…oui, pourquoi ?

-Elle aussi aimait rire…

-……

-Mais ça suffit ! Je ne dois pas bercer de fausse illusions ! Elle…elle est morte !

-Tu voudrais la revoir ?

-……oui……

-Dans ce cas, je pourrais t'emmener à un endroit. Un endroit où tu pourras la voir !

-C'est…impossible…elle est morte ! Morte…par ma faute…

-Ne dis pas ça ! C'est cette maudite Shinra et leurs expériences ! Arrêtes de te culpabiliser pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas coupable !

-C'est de ma faute…j'aurais du mourir pour qu'elle refuse la proposition !

-…… »

Naucika se ttus un instant. Quelques larmes perlaient aux yeux de Vincent. Elle aurait pu dire à Vincent de se reposer quelques instants, et de penser à autre chose, mais les yeux de ce dernier fixèrent soudain le corps de Rufus, toujours endormi.

« Qui…est-il ?

-Heu…Rufus Junior Shinra ! Président, suite au décès de son père, de la Shinra inc. !

-Que fais-tu avec si c'est le président ? Je croyais que tu les détestais, toi aussi !

-Eh bien…y a un truc zarbe qui s'est passé quand tu dormais ! Par je ne sais quel moyen, les hommes ont été inversé ! Ainsi les "gentils" sont devenus "méchants", et inversement. »

Vincent la regarda avec étonnement. Il avait du mal à y croire.

« Et toi ? Tu étais…méchante avant ?

-Eh bien…j'ai pas subit d'inversement, moi ! C'est pour ça que je le sais ! Ne le dit surtout pas aux autres ! Il pourrait le prendre mal !

-……

-……

-Tu dormais toi aussi ?

-Heu…ben…heu…en fait…je…

-Elle n'est pas d'ici ! fini la voix de Rufus.

-Tiens ! T'es réveillé ? demanda Naucika.

-Pas…d'ici ? répéta Vincent.

-Elle vient d'une planète qui porte le nom de Terre.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Même moi je ne le sais pas ! expliqua la jeune fille. Tout ce que je sais, je viens de te le dire !

-Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-T'occupes !

-Naucika! N'oublis pas pourquoi on est venu ici ! » rappela soudain Rufus.

Naucika sursauta. C'est vrai qu'elle devait retrouver Sockal. Elle se releva d'un coup, en commençant à paniquer.

« SOCKAL ! »

La jeune châtaine se dirigea vers la porte prête à partir, mais elle se retourna soudain.

« Vincent…je…voudrais-tu venir avec nous ? Je pourrais te montrer ensuite ton amie ! »

Vincent la regarda longtemps sans rien dire, puis, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait pas oublier d'affaire à lui dans la salle, il la suivit vers le couloir.

« Merci…ah ! Une chose ! Presque tout le monde ici est du côté ennemi, donc, tient toi sur tes gardes!

-Qu'est ce que vous cherchez ?

-Ben…deux amis ! Eux-mêmes cherchent un objet dans le coin !

-Silence ! J'entends du bruit ! » souffla Rufus.

Ils se turent. En effet, derrière la porte qui menait au labo, on pouvait entendre des voix et des bruits de pas. Naucika s'approcha de la porte, et y colla son oreille.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda une voix dure et grave.

Naucika connaissait cette voix. Elle l'avait déjà entendu. C'était celle de Clad. Et le "elle", elle savait qui c'était.

« Où est la fille ? répéta la voix.

-Vous voudriez le savoir, hein ? Et bien vous ne le saurez jamais ! » lança une autre voix.

Sockal…c'était la voix de Sockal. Son cœur tressaillit. Elle entendit alors des coups. Il devait être en train de le frapper. La jeune fille allait s'apprêter à ouvrir la porte pour allez lui porter secours, mais la main métallique de Vincent l'arrêta.

« Laisse moi y aller ! souffla-t-elle avec colère.

-Il y a un passage secret dans la pièce où je dormais ! Avec un peu de chance… », expliqua Vincent.

Elle acquiesça, puis se dirigea en courant jusque dans la pièce avec les deux hommes. Vincent bougea une pierre. Une petit trappe s'ouvrit.

« On ne pourra pas rentrer à l'intérieur ! expliqua Vincent en parlant de lui et de Rufus. Mais toi…

-On sera derrière la porte ! Siffle si tu veux qu'on entre ! »

Naucika fit un bref oui de la tête. Ils n'avaient pas de plan précis, mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle s'accroupit et entra dans le passage. Passage grouillant d'insecte en tout genre au passage. Elle arriva enfin à la sortie. La jeune fille poussa une sorte de petite étagère et retrouva la lumière du jour. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux ce jour là, lui glaça le sang jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Toute l'équipe d'AVALANCHE était là. Sockal et Sephiroth, eux, étaient pied et poing liés, allongés par terre, leurs corps sanglant de toute par. Sephiroth était évanoui, tandis que Sockal, un œil fermé sous la douleur, faisait toujours face à Clad.

Le Soldat frappa une nouvelle fois Sockal.

« Je te laisse encore une chance ! Où est Naucika Mihina ? répéta Clad.

-Si je vous le dirais, vous la tueriez ! Et comme je ne veux pas…qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! articula difficilement Sockal.

-Si tu ne nous le dit pas, c'est toi qui va mourir, imbécile !

-Je m'en fiche ! »

Clad frappa encore Sockal. Ce dernier fut éjecté à quelques mètres de son emplacement initial. Par bonheur, il atterrit près du passage. Malheureusement par contre, il s'était évanoui.

« Dans ce cas, tu mourras ici, succombant aux monstres et à tes blessures ! conclut le chef d'AVALANCHE. Venez vous autres, on va chercher la boîte et la fille dans le manoir. »

Naucika sursauta. Ils allaient ouvrir la porte. Mais derrière, il y avait Vincent et Rufus. Elle s'affola. La jeune fille se releva rapidement de sa cachette, et avec un réflexe époustouflant, elle invoqua le sort de "Morphée". Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, tous les membres d'AVALANCHE s'écroulèrent par terre. Tous…sauf un.

« "Orifice étoilé"! C'est un accessoire qui empêche "Morphée", le poison et la paralysie ! expliqua Clad en sortant son épée. Je savais que tu étais dans le coin et que tu n'oserais jamais tuer l'un d'entre nous. J'ai une revanche à prendre sur toi ! Tu sais, sur le cargo ! Tu t'es enfuie !

-Après que tu as si gentiment entaillé le torse de Sockal ! lui rappela-t-elle.

-Exact ! Et je tiens à finir ce que j'avais commencé ! »

Clad s'élança sur Naucika. Cette dernière l'esquiva rapidement. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle, mais elle était la plus rapide. Les épées s'entrechoquaient. Cela dura un bout de temps. Après cinq bonne minute, un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. La jambe de Clad était légèrement entaillé.

« C'est bien ! Tu as réussis à me blessé ! Mais ce n'est pas suffisant !

-On verra plus tard pour la suite ! » fit-elle avec un sourire.

Naucika siffla. Clad vit la porte du labo s'ouvrir, laissant entrer Vincent et Rufus. Une expression de dégoût se forma sur son visage.

« Imbécile ! On se reverra ! »

Clad et AVALANCHE disparurent dans un nuage de poussière. Après un long silence pendant lequel Vincent fixait le corps évanoui de Sephiroth sans comprendre, Rufus décida de prendre la parole :

« Naucika ! On s'occupe de Sephiroth ! Va voir Sockal ! »

Naucika acquiesça puis se dirigea en courant vers la deuxième partie du labo, là où Sockal avait atterri. Son corps était marqué de blessure et de coups. Son sang coulait abondamment. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la demoiselle. Elle passa sa main sur son visage et comme s'il avait répondu à mon appel, il souffla un mot:

« Nauci…ka…

-Oui…

-Ils…veulent…ta…ta…vie……

-Je sais…mais c'est la tienne qui est la plus importante pour le moment. Ne part pas, je t'en supplies ! »

Elle sortit son épée et invoqua le sors de soin. Les principales blessures s'effacèrent. Les yeux de son ami s'ouvrirent. Avec un regard souriant, il se blottit dans ses bras. A moins que c'était l'inverse…

Note de l'auteur :

Bon, voilà ! Le chap est fini ! J'ai respecté ma promesse ! C'est fini avant les vacances !;; Z'avez de la chance, vous savez ?

Bon, enfin, bref, Sockal se retrouve dans le pétrin ! Heureusement que je suis là !

Sinon, que dire…si ! Vinnie est avec nous, à la grande surprise ! Hourra ! Y aura le père et le fils !

Okai ! Okai ! Je sais ! Vous allez dire "mais c'est pas vérifié qu'ils ont des liens parentés"! Je sais ! Mais comme c'est ma fic, j'fais ce que je veux ! ( sado ultime qui aime pas être contrarié)

D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je marque :" Après un long silence pendant lequel Vincent fixait le corps évanoui de Sephiroth sans comprendre"

Donc, voilà ! Je laisse tout de même une certaine question en suspend : Vinnie dit que quelqu'un avait dit de me tuer, mais la porte était fermée et Clad ne savait pas que Vinnie était là, donc…QUI a dit à Vinnie de me tuer ?

Ben vous le saurez pas tout de suite ! ( encore plus sado)

Ben oui ! Si y avait que les persos d'FF, ce serai pas drôle ! Et faut bien une raison pour que…

Sockal : Hem…je pense que tu parles trop…

Hein ? Moi parler trop ? relit ce qu'elle a marqué…ouais…maintenant que tu le dit !

Enfin, bref, la suite de l'histoire au prochain chap ! Et je promet que je me dépêcherais ! T'façon, y aura Enya pour me le rappeler ! lol oui, j'te le promet Enya, je fini le plus vite cette fic, parce que tu veux la fin, je sais ! mais oublis pas que j'ai plein d'autre fic qui attende d'être fini elle aussi !

…holà…pourquoi je sens en plein nez le "t'avais pas qu'à en faire d'autre !èé" ?

Bon ! Allez ! Si vous avez des critiques (bonnes ou mauvaise), des trucs que vous voulez savoir et d'autre chose, ben merci de s'adresser à samtribalyahoo.ca (conseillé, j'y vais très souvent maintenant)! Ou encore à betty.lenormandfree.fr (heu…ben j'y vais ! Mais je peux pas dire "très souvent")!

Voilà ! Au chap prochain !

D'ailleurs, le chap s'appellera : "le choix du destin"

AAAA+

Naucika

Edit du 15 aout 2006 :

Bonjour j'ai enfin refait le deuxième chapitre de Inverso Hombre. Beaucoup de personne vont être contente, vu que je vais me mettre au troisième chapitre (qu'il faut que je rechange les première personne niveaux histoire pour ce qui est déjà écrit.) Enfin voilà j'espère que cette fanfiction va vite reprendre des couleurs !

Atchefêtepaques

Kity Mihina


	3. Chapter 3

Inverso Hombre

Auteur : Kity

Perso : Naucika, Sockal ainsi que perso FF7

Genre : Pas sérieuse en tout cas, mais pas trop délire non plus !

Chapitre n°3: Le choix du destin 

Partie n°1 : La boîte

« Naucika, Sockal va bien ? demanda la voix de Rufus.

-Je vais toujours bien ! rectifia Sockal avec un sourire.

-J'ai vu ça ! »fit la jeune fille en souriant à mon tour.

Naucika vit le sourire de Sockal se changer en un regard de mécontentement. Elle comprit vite ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Ah non, hein ! Imagine si j'étais pas venue ? Tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est !

-Mais tu aurais pu…

-Et toi ? Tu y as pensé à toi ?

-Mais…

-La discutions est close, point barre ! èé

-……

-Je préfères !

-J'ai…vraiment eu peur quand Steng m'a dit que…que toi et Rufus n'étiez pas à Canyon…

-Et moi j'ai vraiment eu peur quand tu m'as dit que tu partais sans moi !

-Okay…t'auras toujours le dernier mot !

-Tu peux te lever ?

-Je vais essayer…

-Ne te force pas ! Tiens ! Prends ma main et mets ton poids sur mon épaule ! On s'en va !

-Il faut d'abord récupérer la boite !

-Ahhh ! J'en ai marre de cette boite !!!!!èé A cause d'elle tu aurais pu avoir de sérieux ennuis !

-Naucika, on est venu ici pour ça ! On ne va pas reculer maintenant ! affirma Séphiroth.

-Ah, non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Seph' !

-Ils ont raison ! On doit trouver au plus vite cette boite et partir ! continua Rufus.

-Mais on sait même pas où elle est !!

-Forcément par ici ! C'est une invention du professeur Gast !

-Et comme on est dans son ancien labo…

-Que cherchez vous au juste ? demanda Vincent.

-Une boite qui contiendrait, soi disant, un machine capable de transformer un être humain en…

-Elle n'est pas ici ! répondit sèchement Vincent.

-Hein ? Mais c'est pas…

-Elle a été détruite !

-Quoi ? Ca veut dire qu'on a fait tout ça pour…rien ? »s'étonna Sockal accroché à l'épaule de son amie.

La jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle analysait la situation. Elle savait que Vincent mentait. Elle savait aussi pourquoi. C'était très simple. Cette machine…avait déjà été utilisée…sur l'embryon d'un enfant. La mère de cet enfant…en est morte.

« Vincent ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Nous n'allons pas utiliser la machine ! Nous voulons juste la mettre en sécurité pour qu'AVALANCHE ne puisse pas l'utiliser pour la fin du monde ! Comprends nous… »

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel Vincent les regarda sans siller. Finalement, il baissa la tête en soupirant.

« La machine de trouve dans la pièce où j'étais enfermé…, fit-il dans un murmure.

-Merci, Vincent ! Je te promet que, tant que l'on en n'aura pas besoin, on ne l'utilisera pas ! Mais…si la vie de la planète serai en réel danger, nous serions obligé.

-Je…je comprends…

-C'est normal que tu ne voulais pas nous la donner…je te comprends…moi aussi…

-……

-Bon, on devrait vite aller la chercher ! Sinon, les autres vont rappliquer ! conseilla Rufus.

-Okay ! let's go !

-Tu…parles…la langue des anciens ? » demanda soudain Vincent, étonné.

Naucika qui partait déjà vers la pièce plus loin, s'arrêta nette. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire par "tu connais la langue des anciens"

« Hein ?

-Tu as dis "let's go" ! C'est la langue des anciens ! répéta Vincent.

-Qu-quoi ? » s'étonna Sockal avec son amie.

Les deux se regardèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait cette coïncidence. Vincent fixa la jeune femme sans scier.

« Lucrétia…avait appris cette langue d'une jeune femme…cette femme s'appelait Ilfana ! Cet femme disait que cette langue s'appelait le Cétra ! expliqua-t-il.

-Lucrétia…ce nom me dit quelque chose…, murmura Sephiroth.

-C'est normal ! Pour le moment, on y va en attrapant la machine au passage ! » ordonna Naucika.

Elle préférait de loin laisser toutes ces questions de côté. Il n'avait pas le temps, et AVALANCHE pouvait à tout moment réapparaître. Vincent acquiesça et les conduisit dans la pièce. Il montra une petite boîte.

« Tu ne peux pas la déplacer comme ça ! Il te faut un mot de passe ! Tu as des indices, mais ils sont en Cétra ! expliqua Vincent en montrant une plaquette.

-Okay ! je vais essayer ! Sockal, tu m'aides !

-Okay !

Elle s'approcha de la plaquette. (Par conséquent, Sockal aussi, puisque depuis un bon moment, il se tenait sur son épaule.) Elle passa sa main libre dessus. La plaquette réagit. Quelques mots se formèrent.

« "Take the passworld", lit-elle à haute voix.

-Ca nous avance pas beaucoup ! remarqua Sockal.

D'autre mot se formèrent.

« "If you want the password, you must find the word of the enigma !" Hum…

-Ca dit : "si vous voulez le mot de passe, vous devez trouver le mot de l'énigme" ! traduisit Sockal.

-J'aurai pu le dire ! »

Encore une fois, les mots changèrent.

« "That the future holds for you if you don't understand"

-Ce que nous réserve le futur, si on ne comprend pas ?

-Le mot de passe a un rapport avec le futur ! Si nous arrivions à trouver…

-Le mot est "mort" en Cétra ! coupa Vincent.

-hein ?s'étonna fille nulle en anglais.

-Toutes les personnes qui utiliseront cette machine vont mourir, s'ils ne savent rien ! S'ils ne connaissent pas le Cétra…, continua-t-il.

-Okay ! Donc…le mot de passe serait "death" ? C'est ça ? »

Sockal acquiesça à la question de la demoiselle. Les mots se reformèrent sur le clavier.

« "Take the password" ! Bon, okay ! on a pas le choix ! »

Elle tapa rapidement les lettres du mot death sur le clavier. Il y eu un "clic". La boite s'ouvrit, laissant une seconde boite apparaître. Rufus la prit.

« Okai ! Maintenant, on y va! On a pas de temps à perdre ! »

Ils sortirent de la pièce rapidement. Sockal peinait un peu avec Sephiroth. Surtout quand lorsqu'ils furent dans l'escalier. Au milieu de l'escalier, une idée revint en tête de Naucika.

« Kyaaa !! Sephy !! Pourquoi t'utilise pas ta téléportation ?

-Parce que je n'y avait pas pensé ma chère Naucika ! Donnez moi vos mains ! Vite ! »

Ils s'approchèrent tous de Sephiroth. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dehors.

« Vincent, sais-tu piloter un hélico ?

-J'ai appris…

-Ah ! oui ! T'étais un Turk ! j'avais oublié ! Est-ce que tu peux conduire Rufus et Sephiroth ? Sockal n'est pas en état de conduire !

-Pas de problème.

-Merci Vincent. Rufus te montrera la direction à prendre ! On se retrouve tous à Canyon !

-Okay ! » firent-ils en cœur.

Naucika conduisit Sockal jusqu'à l'un des appareils. Elle l'installa le plus doucement possible sur la banquette arrière, allongé.

« Okay ! Repose toi !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça !

-Bien sûr que si ! Une fois arrivés, je te conduirai à ta chambre ! Tu pourras te reposer et dormir ! »

Il lui sourit. Elle monta sur la place conducteur. Elle mit quelques secondes à allumer l'appareil. Bientôt, ils décollaient.

« Naucika ? demanda soudain Sockal.

-Hum ?

-Tu…tu ne dormais pas, hein ? Quand je suis venu dans ta chambre !

-Exact ! J'ai même failli bouger quand…quand… »

Elle se tut un instant. Sockal allait partir à ce moment là, sachant pertinemment les dangers. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourquoi il avait accepté.

« …quand j'ai…pleuré ? finit Sockal.

-Ouais…j'ai bien cru que j'allais crier de peur…

-Hein ?

-Si tu pleurais, c'est que tu savais que tu ne reviendrais pas…et…te savoir dans cet état d'esprit me faisait peur…

-Aaahh…faut pas t'en faire tant pour moi !

-Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Toi même tu pleurais !

-Ouais…c'est vrai…

-Mais pourquoi t'a accepté ? Hein ! je peux savoir ?

-……si…s'il y a une chance…si ce n'est qu'une seule…pour nous sortir de là…je l'essayerai !

-Mais t'as failli pas pouvoir sortir d'ici du tout !! » s'exclama Naucika avec colère.

Quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Sockal se releva du fauteuil et le remarqua.

« Naucika…je…je…excuse moi…je…je voulais pas…je voulais pas te faire pleurer…je…pardonne moi…je veux juste que tu puisse vivre une vie normale, comme avant…une vie sans danger… »

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit s'asseoir près d'elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras tandis qu'elle tremblait.

« Je suis désolé…

-Je…je veux juste que tu restes avec moi ! expliqua-t-elle avec détermination. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !!

-Promis…

-Hein ?

-Je te le promets…je resterai toujours avec toi…

"Je te le promets…je resterai toujours avec toi…" 

-Merci…mais repose toi, maintenant ! Parce que me promettre ça, ne veux pas dire que je t'autorise à me prendre dans tes bras !

-Ah…heu…désolé !

-Allez ! Recouche toi sur les fauteuils arrières ! » ordonna-t-elle en lui tirant la langue à la manière d'une gamine.

Sockal acquiesça et se recoucha. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormi…

Note de l'auteur :

Donc, voilà ! Le début du chap 3 (t'ain, on me l'a demandé lui aussi !)

Enfin, ça nous avance qu'un petit peu sur les Cétras, et que, à mon grand bonheur, je comprends leur langue !!Hourra !! Enfin, bref, voilà ! A bientôt pour la suite !

Note de Kity Mihina qui refait son remake : donc c'était la seule partie de chap trois que j'avais déjà faite… voiiiillààà la voici toute rebienfait...maintenant, faut que j'attaque le chapitre en entier…arrrgg…non Kaiyah, me frappe pas

Partie n°2 :

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Naucika, Sockal, Seph', Rufus et Vincent étaient revenus. Naucika et Rufus s'étaient fait remonté les bretelles par les personnes vivant à Canyon. Mais au moins, tout le monde était soulager de les voir vivant. Tous ? Non…un petit village résistait encore et toujours aux….heemmm…bref…

Le narrateur disait donc que tout le monde était ravi. Une fête avait été célébrée, et Naucika était bien rassurée que cela se finisse ainsi.

Pourtant, une question planait toujours au dessus de la jeune fille. C'était le soir, et elle voulait y répondre.

La lune brillait au dessus de Canyon Cosmo. Un ex-Turk la regardait, silencieux, assit sur un rocher qui faisait face à l'immense vallée. Il soupira, se demandant bien dans quel pétrin il s'était embarqué. Mais surtout…

Un flash de cheveux argent.

Vincent secoua sa tête pour oublier. A vrai dire, des pas le réveillèrent de cet état.

« Je dérange ?

-Non.

-J'aimerai te poser quelques questions, si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Je t'écoute, Naucika.

-Cela fait trois jours que tu es parmi nous. Trois jours que tu regardes sans cesse notre cher général…

-……

-Tu aimais Lucretia…et elle t'aimait, n'est-ce pas ?

-……

-Peut être…que Sephiroth…serait content de connaître son vrai père…

-……

-Allez, sur ce, bonne nuit. Il se fait tard.

-Quelqu'un te cherche.

-Hein ?

-Fais attention.

-……

-Non…en fait deux personnes te cherchent…pour la première, fais très attention, pour la deuxième…

-Naucika ! Tu es où ?? appela la voix de Sockal bien lointaine.

-la deuxième va te trouver si tu réponds.

-Hihi Ok…bonne soirée Vincent. »

Naucika lui adressa un petit signe de main pour lui dire en revoir, puis repartit vers le centre de Canyon Cosmo. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour croiser le chemin de la personne qui la cherchait désespérément. Lorsqu'il la vit, Sockal lui sourit.

« Tu me cherches à une telle heure ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Oui, je ne te trouvait pas. Tu viens manger ? Ah, et qu'est ce que tu faisais.

-Je m'étais certaines choses au clair. Allez viens ! »

Naucika partit la première, et le blond la suivit de peu. Mais, quelque chose l'arrêta. Un appel. Son amie se retourna vers lui et s'étonna.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien Je reviens, j'ai oublié quelque chose. File, je te rejoins.

-Ok A tout de suite ! »

Et Sockal la vit disparaître devant ses yeux. Une fois partie, ce dernier prit la direction de la sortit du village.

« Pardon, Naucika. »

Assise à la table où tout le monde mangeait, Naucika regarda son assiette. Cela faisait une demi heure que son ami lui avait dit d'attendre. Le plat de la jeune fille était froid, et elle risquait de passer un savon à Sockal dès qu'il reviendrait.

Mais ce dernier ne vint pas. Naucika mangeait alors, puis ne le voyant toujours pas, partit dans sa chambre, sous l'œil inquiet des deux compères Ffiens.

Rufus et Sephiroth la regarda partir, se posant bien des questions.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'elle ne mange pas avec Sockal…, constata le rouquin.

-Ouais…bizarre. Je me demande où il est.

-Il est louche parfois. Il disparaît quelques temps, et personne ne sait où il se trouve.

-Mouais… »

Les deux finirent leurs assiettes, et ils allaient partir lorsque le dit blond arriva enfin, essoufflé.

« Où est Naucika ?

-Partie, elle t'attendait, mais je crois qu'elle a perdue patience.

-Et mer…

-Tu étais où ?

-Partir faire un truc dehors. Bon, j'vais aller essayer de me faire pardonner.

-Bonne chance.

-Merci…je crois que j'en ai besoin. »

Sans manger, le jeune homme partit vers les chambres. Une voix résonna en écho dans sa tête. Une voix douce…mais à la fois sèche.

_« N'oublis pas…prends soin d'elle… et passe me dire bonjour avec elle, un de ces jours. » _

Soupirant, Sockal se retrouva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Naucika. Qu'allait-il dire pour se faire pardonner. Il ne savait pas. En fait, le mieux était de rien dire…juste…

Une idée traversa la tête de Sockal.

Sur les nerfs, Naucika l'était. C'était le lendemain, et bien fatiguée, elle se réveilla de sa veillée. Sockal n'était jamais venu prévenir de son retour ni même s'excuser. Elle s'était faite un sang d'encre pendant toute la nuit, n'osant pas se lever pour voir s'il était là, sachant qu'elle lui hurlerait dessus dans tous les cas.

Elle prit sa douche, puis sortit. C'est alors qu'en ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit quelque chose sur le palier de sa chambre. Un bouquet de rose. Décidément, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait ça. Elle ramassa les roses, avec un sourire, lisant le petit papier qui y était accroché.

« 'désolé pour hier soir…un truc sans importance m'a retenu…pas fâchée ? Pour la peine, accepterais-tu de faire un tour avec moi cet après midi ? A la plage, près de la ville.' »

La demoiselle aux cheveux châtains eut un sourire. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il sortait lui aussi de sa chambre. Elle croisa alors son regard semi-appeuré par le doute.

« Heu…je…, commença le blond.

-…tu es pardonné…

-Ah ?…heuu…mer….merci… »

Il hésita à nouveau :

« Tu…enfin…pour aujourd'hui…tu veux bien ?

-Laisse moi le temps de me réveiller

-Yes !! J'vais préparer le pique-nique. »

Et sur ce, Naucika vit Sockal filer vers les cuisines de Canyon Cosmo avec un grand sourire ravi. Elle soupira, mais eu un rire. Un rire joyeux qui se changea en un rire amer.

« ….qui pourrait penser aujourd'hui que nous sommes en danger de mort ? »

Les deux terriens prirent alors le chemin de la plage, qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de kilomètre de là, à dos de chocobo. Et chocobo sans S, car sous le conseil de Sockal comme quoi cela ferait un animal en plus à s'occuper, et en cas de problème ils n'auraient pas le temps. C'est pour ça que le blond se retrouva aux rennes, avec entre lui et la tête de l'oiseau, son amie, à son plus grand plaisir.

« Dis, Sockal…on ne risque rien, au fait ?

-Ils dépassent rarement Nibelhiem, et Gongaga. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Oui…c'est vrai… »

Le trajet fut plutôt court, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pensé la jeune femme. Il faisait froid. L'hivers se faisait sentir. Encore plus lorsque le grand océan s'offrit à leurs yeux. Naucika descendit à peine le chocobo arrêté, et s'écria.

« Waiiiiihhhhhhhh la mer !!!

-Tu n'avais jamais vu la mer ?! Pourtant on est tombé en plein dedans !

-…j'habitais à deux kilomètres……….avant…

-Notre monde…te manques, n'est ce pas ?

-…oui…vraiment…c'est pour ça, qu'être ici, me rappelle mon chez moi. Merci. »

Sockal vit un sourire radieux sur le visage de son amie, mais des larmes coulèrent, nostalgique. Son cœur se serra. Elle était si mignonne ainsi. Il hésita, puis l'attrapa pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle pleura encore plus.

« On y retournera. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Je serai à tes côtés, jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire…

_« Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Je serai à tes côtés, jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire… »_

-…ou peut être la fin tout court…, hésita Naucika.

-Ne dis pas ça ! On va se serrer les coudes, comme on l'a fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je veux te revoir sourire, comme le jour où je t'ai vu la première fois et que tu m'as remercié…lorsque on ne savait pas encore tout ça. Pas un sourire forcé, ou même triste. J'aimerai…j'aimerai te voir vraiment sourire.

_« J'aimerai…j'aimerai te voir vraiment sourire. »_

-Oui…merci… »

Naucika se dégagea des bras du blond, et se rapprocha de l'eau, pendant que son ami regrettait déjà la chaleur de la jeune fille. Il retourna au chocobo, et prit le sac avec les provisions. Ils avaient du temps avant que l'heure de déjeuner arrive.

« Tu veux faire un tour ? proposa le jeune homme.

-Oui…

-Si tu as froid, hésite pas à demander, j'ai mon manteau…

-Pervers !

-Maiiiiiisss je prend soin de toi !

-Je sais…je rigolais… »

L'affolé se calma en voyant son amie se moquer de lui. Il soupira, puis d'un coup, la mis par terre, pour se venger.

« Ehhhh !!

-On en se moque pas de moi, d'abord

-J'fais ce que je veux, na ! Relève moi.

-D'accord !

-hein ? »

Sockal se pencha sur Naucika qui était étalée dans le sable, l'attrapa et l'allongea dans ses bras, puis partit en courant avec elle. D'abord étonnée, elle trouva cette sensation de bien être fantastique. Elle se mit à rire, le vent venant de la mer s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux. Cela l'amusa beaucoup. Sockal aussi. Puis il se laissa tomber par terre avec elle. Un silence, puis il se blottit contre elle.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-moi…non plus. »

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Le cœur de Sockal battait bien vite, comme d'habitude. Il avait peur pourtant. Comme si des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, des souvenirs datant de la veille. Il commença à trembler.

« Tu as froid ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-…oui…un peu… »

Elle se glissa alors contre lui et ferma les yeux.

« J'ai pas beaucoup dormi…tu permets si je me repose un peu ?

-Evidemment.

-De toute façon, je n'en attendais pas moins…tu aurais souffert sinon.

-tu es sadique quand même.

-Répète voir…

-non, j'ai rien dis ! »

La journée hors du temps se passa ainsi. Ils se reposèrent un peu, puis parlèrent de leur passé, leur famille, de tout et de rien.

« Naucika…

-Oui ?

-Et si…enfin…non, laisse…

-Hum ?

-On va manger ? »

Naucika acquiesça, le suivant.

Mais au loin, des yeux les regardaient. Des yeux étranges…

« Vous aviez disparu où, vous deux ? » questionna Sephiroth dès que la journée fut passée.

Naucika joignit ses indexs et regarda le sol, un peu gênée. Sockal n'était pas mieux. Face à eux, Rufus et Sephiroth, avec des grands sourires de sous entendu.

« vous rentrez bien tard quand même…

-…ça, c'est à lui qu'il faut se plaindre…, pointa automatiquement Naucika.

-Eh !! voulut se défendre son ami.

-C'est lui qui avait oublié qu'un chocobo, ça restait pas en place ! On a pas mangé, parce qu'il avait laissé les affaires sur le dos du choco finalement, et en plus on s'est tapé tout le retour A PIED ! »

La châtaine lança un regard noir au blond qui filait en courant dans sa chambre, tandis que les deux autres étaient pliés de rire.

Dans sa chambre, Sockal regarda le sol, seul.

« Comment…pourrais-je lui dire…j'ai pas eu le courage…déjà qu'il faut que je lui dise que je l'aime, mais « ça »…bon sang…Naucika…pardon… »

Note de l'auteur :

Fin de la séquence 2 donc Et bien, m'y revoilà enfin mise, je bosse je bosse ! Bon, d'accord, je fais beaucoup de chose en même temps, mais bon, promis, vous aurez bientôt inverso Hombre en entier, vu qu'elle était prévue pour ne pas être longue. Je pense qu'à la fin du chapitre suivant, elle sera finie, mais bon, sait-on jamais…l'esprit tordu des auteurs…

Dans cette partie, j'ai voulu une meilleure relation entre les deux, et surtout les doutes qui commencent à venir. Mais en dire plus ne serait pas marrant héhéhé…patienter un peu

Atchefêtedepaques !

Kity ou Naucika Mihina, Tarée pro.

Partie trois :

Dans un endroit lointain, là où les fleurs poussaient abondamment, où on entendait les oiseaux chanter, et les animaux se dorer au soleil, dans un petit endroit de paradis, une infime partie du jardin des dieux, se trouvait une grotte, éclairée même la nuit.

Mais, ne dit-on pas que chaque coin de lumière regorge de ténèbres ?

La respiration haletante, Naucika se réveilla. Les gouttelettes de sueurs parcouraient son corps, tombant surs les draps de son lit. C'était la nuit, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, juste celui du vent. La bougie Cosmo était sûrement éteinte.

Et c'est dans ce beau milieu de nuit que Naucika s'était une fois de plus réveillée. Toujours ce même rêve. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher. Cette grotte, au milieu de verdures luxuriantes. Et puis, ces cris. Des cris de désespoirs. Des cris qui arrivaient à vous romprent le cœur, à vous le briser en un millier de morceau. Et surtout cette vision de sang, sortant de la grotte. Du sang qui se répandant dans l'herbe verte. Quelle vision atroce.

Les membres tremblant, Naucika se leva. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait depuis quelques temps. Et puis ces voix. Des voix en anglais. Pourquoi ?

Ce soir là, l'émotion était trop grande. Elle sortit de sa chambre et frappa à celle d'à côté. Il se fâcherait peut être, mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'une telle oppression.

Personne ne répondit. Elle frappa plus fort. Aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit. Une fois la lumière allumée, elle examina la chambre de Sockal. Vide.

« …… »

Tétanisée, elle fit volte face, ressortit en courant de la chambre et…se cogna contre quelqu'un. Naucika laissa échapper un cri de peur, et tomba par terre. Elle tremblait encore plus. Avec un élan de survit elle releva la tête et croisa le regard du blond, étonné.

« Naucika ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

-OU ETAIS-TU ?!! s'écria la jeune femme.

-…heu….ben…dans les cuisines, prendre un verre de lait…, avoua-t-il. Ne cris pas, tu vas réveiller tout le monde. Raconte moi ce qui ne va pas….ehhh tu trembles ?! »

La respiration hachée, Naucika fixa le sol. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Elle avait peur d'un rien. A moitié ailleurs, elle sentit à peine les bras de Sockal l'attraper pour la conduire dans sa chambre à elle. Ses doux bras chauds commencèrent à la rassurer, mais quand il fit mine de s'en aller, elle refusa, se relevant d'un coup, s'emparant de la main du jeune homme.

« …n…non ! Ne me laisse pas !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais juste chercher une couverture en plus. Tu es malade, Naucika, tu as de la fièvre.

-…fiè…vre…

-Je vais rester dans ta chambre, pour veiller sur toi, c'est plus prudent.

-…merci… »

Elle se relaissa tomber sur le lit. Peu à peu, le sommeil reprit ses droits. Elle se laissa emporter par l'heure tardive, et par sa fièvre. Sockal la regarda, silencieux. Il la voyait trembler encore. Pourquoi une si soudaine crise de fièvre ? Et surtout, à une telle intensité, car, bien qu'il l'avait caché, le front de son amie était brûlant.

« …en plus…je t'ai encore menti…pardon Naucika. Je n'étais pas dans les cuisines. »

Une main chaude.

Les bons souvenirs. Nostalgique. Naucika revoyait à ses côtés sa mère, qui lui tenait un verre de tisane, alors qu'elle avait le front brûlant. Le gant humide et les couvertures toutes chaudes. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette main chaude lui rappelait tous ces souvenirs.

Le chat qui venait se peloter à ses pieds. Les copains qui venaient pour prendre de ses nouvelles. L'odeur du petit déjeuner qu'on lui apportait au lit. La douceur des draps qui l'enveloppait de chaleur, puis parfois de froid.

_« …humain…inversé…s'entretuer… »_

Naucika se réveilla en sursaut, entendant ses mots dans sa tête. Son corps recommença à trembler. Les yeux de la jeune femme firent le tour de sa chambre. Le soleil s'était levé. Il devait même être tard. Près d'elle, Sockal dormait, tenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Ne lui en veut pas, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Cela fait deux jours qu'il n'a pas quitté ton chevet. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains releva la tête vers la personne qui avait pris la parole : Rufus et Sephiroth se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'argenté avait des ses mains un plateau avec de quoi manger.

« Il ne mange plus non plus, il dit qu'il n'a pas faim, mais on entend sans cesse son ventre crier famine. Bref, content de voir que tu vas mieux.

-Cela fait combien de temps que…

-Deux jours. Enfin, un jour et demi, vu que ta fièvre a commencé l'autre jour soir. On s'est bien fait du soucis. Ca t'arrive souvent d'avoir de telle fièvre ? Et encore, heureusement que tu es allée voir Sockal, car sinon je sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé ! Pas trop mal à la tête ?

-Non…je crois que ça va mieux.

-Tiens, mange dans ce cas, et laissons notre ami blond se reposer. »

Sephiroth tendit le plateau, à l'ordre de Rufus. Naucika l'accepta et mangea un peu. Puis ses souvenirs revinrent, pour les impressions qu'elle avait eut pendant le sommeil. Les larmes coulèrent doucement. Dans sa gorge, les aliments avaient du mal à passer. Les deux s'inquiétèrent.

« Naucika, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-…oui…pardon…je pensais…à chez moi…

-Ah…d'accord…désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, ça me passera.

-…Naucika…il faudrait…que nous te parlions… »

Déjà que la gorge était nouée, mais cette fois la nourriture passa de travers. Naucika s'arrêta nette de manger, et releva la tête vers le Roux (Rufus) et l'argenté (Seph'). Ces derniers vérifièrent d'abord si Sockal dormait bien, puis ce fut Rufus qui expliqua.

« Désolé de t'en parler alors que tu sors juste d'être malade…mais…on a un problème…

-Problème ? s'étonna la terrienne.

-…oui…un très gros problème… » finit Sephiroth.

Naucika les regarda alternativement, mais aucun semblait se décider à expliquer. Les deux avaient eux même du mal à demander ce qu'ils allaient demander.

« Repondez moi ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-…le SOLDAT…et les autres…

-Clad ? AVALANCHE ?

-Oui.

-Et bien ?!

-Les troupes ont été repéré à une centaine de kilomètre de Canyon Cosmo, ce matin. »

La nouvelle arriva d'un coup. La jeune femme laissa son plateau sur le côté, coupée d'appétit. Elle déglutit difficilement. Le plus dur était à venir. Elle le savait.

« …vous allez utiliser la boite ?

-…nous n'avons plus le choix. D'après les espions, ils attaqueront dans 3jours. Par l'air et terre. Nous ne pourrons pas faire le poid. Ils sont deux fois plus nombreux que tous les habitants de Canyon Cosmo réuni, et s'est en comptant femmes et enfants.

-…Vincent…s'y opposera.

-On lui en a déjà parler…il a juste dit qu'il ne fallait que ce ne soit aucun de nous quatre qui reçoive le pouvoir, car on était les seuls qui pouvaient tenir face à Cloud Strife. Mais…

-ah…les liens familiaux…

-pardon ?

-Non, rien !

-Naucika…

-Tout le monde dans la salle de réunion. Laissez Sockal dormir, laissez juste un mot. Il faut prendre les choses en mains.

-Ravi de voir que tu seras de la partie ! »

Naucika baissa la tête et regarda son ami endormi. Un visage mélancolique se montra. Elle le savait désormais. C'était impossible.

« …nous ne pourrons jamais retourner chez nous…alors…autant nous battre pour vivre ici. »

Elle se leva, laissant le blond endormi, et suivit les deux autres. Maintenant, le temps leur était compté.

Salle de réunion de Canyon Cosmo :

Tous les gens importants s'y trouvaient. Tout d'abord les Turks, Heidegger, Scarlet, Tseng, mais aussi le président de la Shin-Ra et son général attitré, Reeve, Naucika, ainsi que Sockal qui était enfin réveillé et content de voir la bonne forme de son amie. Au centre de la pièce, la boite. Rufus expliqua.

« Cette boite a le pouvoir de transformer un homme en Cetra, ou tout du moins en quelqu'un de quasi immortel aux pouvoirs étranges. La dernière personne a avoir voulu l'essayer en est morte. Elle s'appelait Lucrétia, et travaillait dans la section Scientifique avec le professeur Gast et Hojo il y a très longtemps, lorsque notre peuple n'était pas en confli. Ce qui signifie que l'utilisation de la boite est quasi mortelle.

-Qui l'utilisera ?

-Nous avons déjà des volontaires, ils n'attendent que notre ordre pour commencer. Cela se passera dans l'un des labos, tout est près. Pendant ce temps là…Sephiroth, je vais te demander de faire conduire femme et enfant à Wutai. Je sais que ce sera dur, mais…

-Pas de problème.

-Ici, nous préparerons notre défense. Naucika…tu es chargée de l'informatique. Sockal, tu resteras ici et l'assistera. Si tu peux, il faudrait que tu arrives à te connecter directement sur le centrale, mais ça va être difficile.

-Ca ira. Sockal, j'aurai besoin de toi.

-Les troupes sur terre en place. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Les Turks, préparez les troupes. C'est bien compris. Les autres, pensez à un plan de défense. Questions ?

-Moi ! j'en ai une. »

Naucika se leva de sa chaise, et commença à partir, puis lança sa question.

« Quel est notre pourcentage de chance de survie ? »

Rufus la regarda, à travers la salle. Le visage grave, il annonça :

« Le pourcentage de chance de survie est…quasiment nul…

-Dans ce cas, j'vais aller bosser pour qu'on soit au moins à 1 ! »

La châtain sortit, suivit de Sockal. Maintenant, tout allait se jouer à la minute près.

Dans le couloir, le blond l'arrêta soudain, effaré.

« Tu es folle ? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir réussir ?

-Même dans le cœur d'un homme si ténébreux qu'il soit, il existe un semblant de lumière. N'oublis pas ça.

-Et en quoi ça va t'aider à pirater le système informatique ?

-Tu verras. »

Elle eut un sourire charmeur, puis fila quelques étages plus bas, dans la salle des ordis. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se remmetre devant les machines. Elle s'assit à la chaise, pianota sur l'ordi et le web. Sockal la regarda faire du truc pas possible et incompréhensible. Elle était si concentrée sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, que le temps passa très vite pour elle. Au bout de quelques heures, elle se retourna vers Sockal…qui semblait endormi.

« …hum…pas de commentaire. Sockal ! c'est l'heure de se réveiller.

-Hein ?

-Emmerge, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Ah oui pardon, j'me suis assoupi, en te regardant bosser.

-Je vois ça. Bon, j'aimerai deux choses. La première, c'est que tu ailles savoir si le problème de la boite marche, et le second, aller me chercher une tasse de café.

-Tu prends du café toi ?

-Généralement non, car sinon je ne peux pas dormir pendant toute la nuit d'après. C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. »

Sockal acquiesça, et partit en dehors de la salle d'informatique. Naucika s'étira, fatiguée. Ses yeux lui faisait déjà mal. Mais ce n'était pas grave, comparé à ce qu'il l'attendait. Elle soupira.

Bientôt, peut être que sa vie ne sera qu'un souvenir. Pas même l'ombre d'une pensée, parmis tout les morts qu'il y aura. Elle ne reverra jamais ses parents, sa famille, ses amis. Elle ne reverra plus Sockal non plus.

Mourir.

Blottie sur la chaise, en boule, elle lâcha un sanglot.

« Je…veux pas mourir. »

Sockal remonta quelques temps plus tard, avec un bol de café chaud. Il retrouva l'informaticienne devant son ordinateur, comme si elle en avait pas décollé.

« Tu bosses toujours ?

-…On a plus de temps à perdre.

-c'est vrai. L'attaque aura rapidement lieu. Tiens, ta tasse de café.

-Merci. »

La châtain attrapa sa tasse chaude et remit le nez dans tout un tas de truc compliqué que Sockal ne comprenait toujours pas, malgré les efforts qu'il faisait. C'était vraiment pas son truc.

Il eut un pincement de cœur, à la voir s'acharner ainsi. Les touches du claviers émettait un bruit régulier, et avec la vitesse où la jeune femme tapait, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait céder d'un moment à un autre. Une pensée ne put s'empêcher d'arriver dans l'esprit du blond. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi.

« …Naucika…j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

-Hum ? Quoi ? demanda Naucika en buvant d'une main son café, et de l'autre continuant son travail.

-…s'il te plait…accompagne Sephiroth à Wutai, et restes-y. »

La tasse de café se reposa d'un coup. Il aurait du s'en douter. Elle n'accepterait jamais une telle proposition.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant et lui faisant face.

-TU Y SERAIS EN SECURITE ! tenta le blond.

-HORS DE QUESTION ! Qui s'occupera de l'informatique ? Toi peut être ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a des personnes ici aussi doués que toi ! S'il te plait…Naucika, écoute moi.

-CRETIN FINI ! »

Sockal ne s'attendait pas à une telle colère. Une claque vola. Le jeune homme posa, étonné, sa main sur sa joue brûlante. Naucika ne cilla pas, prête à le gifler à nouveau. Ses yeux pourtant ne reflétait pas de la haine, mais du désespoir.

« Pourquoi… ? demanda simplement Sockal en massant sa joue endolorie.

-…je…je ne veux pas perdre la dernière chose qui me reste… »

Elle s'était retenue, malgré les pleurs qu'elle avait versé pendant que Sockal était parti chercher son café, de pleurer d'avantage. Elle pleurait, pleurait. Le blond essaya de la rattraper lorsqu'elle tomba sur le sol, mais manquant de réflexe, il ne put que l'accompagner.

« Calme toi…calme toi, Naucika. Je suis là. Je ne te quitterai pas. On restera toujours ensemble. Jusqu'à la fin. Pardon…je suis stupide…mais…j'aimerai tant que tu sois en sécurité.

-…reste avec moi…

-…oui…toujours…promis… »

_« Je suis là. Je ne te quitterai pas. On restera toujours ensemble. Jusqu'à la fin. »_

_« …oui…toujours…promis… »_

Telle une enfant, elle sécha plus ou moins ses larmes, et la jeune terrienne se releva tremblante pour se rassoire devant l'ordinateur. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse.

Mais ses yeux embués ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Elle tenta une autre conversation, devant le blanc qui s'était installé.

« …et au fait…la boite ? »

Le silence fut encore pire. Adossé par terre à la chaise, Sockal regarda le sol, faisant dos à Naucika.

« …ils ont fait plusieurs tests…personne n'a survécu… »

Naucika se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Se concentrer sur son travail, ne rien faire d'autre.

Les heures, puis les demi journées, puis un jour passèrent. Nourrie au café, Naucika ne décolla pas de l'ordinateur. Parcourant réseaux et cherchant mot de passe, elle passait ses heures les yeux rivés sur l'écran, à se tuer les yeux parfois. Sockal avait fini par s'endormir par terre, fatigué par ses ex-veillée précédente. Naucika avait prit le temps de lui apporter une couverture.

Ne resta bientôt plus qu'un jour.

« Naucika…ça avance ? demanda la voix de Rufus.

-…lentement…mais ça avance. C'est bien gardé, et pour déjouer les pièges et éviter de me faire repéré, c'est vraiment pire que difficile.

-…Sockal dort toujours.

-laisse le…il est épuisé.

-Toi aussi.

-Ca ira. Je tiendrai. J'ai fait pire dans mon enfance.

-Comme ?

-Bah…2jours et demi non-stop devant les ordis pour un truc online, avec des copains. C'était une p'tite fête entre nous, on avait fait les pleins de café. J'vais bientôt battre mon record. Et de votre côté…la boite…

-…….

-D'accord, pas la peine de parler…

-On y arrivera jamais…plusieurs personnes sont déjà mortes…on ne peut pas continuer à risquer leur vie.

-Je…voudrais voir à quoi ressemble ce truc, tout à l'heure, lorsque Sockal sera réveillé. Pour l'ordi, j'arriverai à finir à temps avant, je n'en ai plus pour des masses de temps.

-D'accord…mais je te préviens…

-Hum ?

-…c'est pas beau à voir… »

naucika ferma les yeux. Rufus s'en alla. Elle se remit au travail. C'était la fin de la nuit, le matin. Les autres attaquaient normalement le matin suivant. 24heures.

Lorsque Sockal se réveilla, ne resta plus que 21heures.

« Je…j'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Hum…

-Tu vas bien ? Il reste combien de temps ?

-…21…heures…

-Naucika ?

-…j'en peux plus… »

Assit par terre, Sockal vit la demoiselle vaciller sur son fauteuil. Il accourut et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de chute. Il la vit enfin dans les yeux. Ses yeux presque clos, rouges, presque ruissellant de larmes. Ses membres tremblaient.

« …mince…Naucika ! Tu…tu vas tomber…malade…oh non bon sang ! Quel idiot ! Elle avait toujours de la fièvre ! Elle aurait du encore se reposer. Naucika, ça ira d'accord ? Je vais demander à Sephiroth de…

-NON !

-Mais…regarde toi !

-JE NE VEUX PAS !

-…Naucika…

-Je veux rester avec toi…

-……

-…j'ai…presque…fini…

-Je vais le faire. Tes yeux sont incapables de continuer à regarder l'écran. Tu es trop fatiguée.

-…je vais…te dicter…les dernières choses à faire… »

Sockal soupira, et finalement s'assit à la place de son amie, cette dernière assise sur ses genoux et blottit contre lui pour ne plus voir la lumière de l'écran. Il se trouvait devant une étrange fenêtre, et visiblement, il demandait un mot de passe.

« Un mot de passe…qu'est ce que je mets ?

-…c'est au cœur des ténèbres que se trouvent la lumière…

-Naucika ?

-Tu es sûr le compte de Highwind Cid. Mot de passe « Sheera »

-Hein ? un mot de passe aussi simple ? Mais tu crois qu'il va mettre un tel mot de passe ?

-…ça été programmé avant le changement des personnalités. J'en suis certaine…

-D'accord…je vais essayer… »

Et il entra le mot de passe. Tout changea sur sa fenêtre. Sockal comprit soudain.

« C'est Cid qui fait les manœuvres ! Quel idiot je suis ! Ici, on a tout les…

-…plans d'attaques. Téléchargez les. Puis ensuite, change quelques ordres. Dis à certains soldats de retourner à Midgar. »

Sockal suivit les instructions de son amie, qui lui pointait certaines parties de l'écran, et lui expliquait comment procéder.

Puis se fut finit.

« Tu…peux éteindre l'ordinateur. C'est fini. On apporte les photocopies à Rufus et Sephiroth.

-tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu…

-Non…avant on ira voir la boite et ce qu'il se passe, ensuite j'irai me reposer. »

Sockal soupira, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus contredire son amie désormais. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il acquiesça.

« Allons voir Rufus. »

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour bonjour ! c'est kity Mihina. Voici la partie 3 bouclée donc, et avec l'annonce magnifique d'un attaque. Pourquoi comment qui et quelle fin seront répondue dans la partie suite ou presque, car c'est pas ça que j'ai prévu héhéhé. Pour la partie d'avant, j'ai fait faire à naucika d'étrange rêve. mais là non plus, je ne peux pas tout expliquer.Seulement…hhuummm…non je dis rien, c'est mauvais pour la santé des lecteurs (sourire angélique) bref, relation Sockal/naucika avec haut et bas, mais qui se finit plus souvent par haut. Surtout dans le cas d'une attaque !

Allez, je laisse la suite

Atchefêtedepaques !

Partie 4 :

La salle scientifique était remplis de personne en blouse blanche. Il y avait aussi Rufus et Sephiroth. Dans cette pièce, il y avait aussi une bulle de verre, avec à l'intérieur la boite. Lorsque Naucika et Sockal y posèrent les pieds, ils crurent qu'ils allaient vomir. L'odeur de sang leur monta aux narines. La bulle de verre était quasiment teinte en rouge.

« Qu…

-Je t'avais prévenu, fit seulement Rufus en se retournant vers elle.

-Mais…que...comment ?

-Tu vas voir. C'est le dernier, on refuse tout les autres volontaires…on peut pas...continuer ainsi. »

Il baissa les yeux. Ca le dégoûtait lui même. Non loin de là, se trouvait Sephiroth et Vincent. Les deux étaient tout aussi dégoûté.

Un homme habillé de blanc rentra dans la sphère, où se trouvait la boite noire. Devant les yeux de Naucika, il l'ouvrit.

Un silence. Du noir. Des cris. Naucika tourna la tête autour d'elle. Personne ne réagissait. Elle se plaqua les mains contre les oreilles, pour ne plus rien entendre. Des cris, une voix.

Une grotte dont on entend des cris. L'herbe qui jonchée de sang. Cette horrible envie de vomir.

_« mort…éternité…choix…un souhait… »_

Encore cette voix horrible. Les genoux contre le sol, Naucika cria, s'époumonant. Elle ne supportait pas.

_« souhait…un bienfait…vaut la noirceur des ténèbres… ton choix…tu n'es qu'à moi… »_

« AHHHHHHHHH !!!!!! A L'AIDE !!

-NAUCIKA ! REVEILLE TOI !"

Naucika ouvrit soudain les yeux. Sockal, Rufus, Sephiroth et Vincent étaient penchés sur elle. Elle était allongée sur le sol froid de la pièce.

« …que…c'est-il passé ?

-Tu es tombée…dans les pommes ! Tu es trop fatiguée, je te remmène dans ta chambre.

-L…l'homme ? »

Elle releva brusquement la tête, voyant la boule de verre renfermant la boite. A l'intérieur, le corps d'un homme déchiré en un nombre incalculable de morceau se fit voir. Naucika plaqua ses mains devant ses lèvres pour ne pas crier.

« Voilà…ce qui est arrivé à toute les personnes qui ont essayer d'ouvrir la boite. Il ne se passe rien pendant 2min et puis…voilà… »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur le sol. Sockal la releva, et commença à la conduire dehors en l'aidant. Mais elle se stoppa nette. Elle ne bougeait plus. Sockal s'inquiéta.

« Naucika ? On sort !

-…je…je…

-Allez, ne reste pas ici plus longtemps…NAUCIKA !!!??? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains fit volte face et se précipita comme elle le put vers la boule de verre aussi grande qu'elle. Vincent l'arrêta soudain.

« Non…

-LAISSE MOI ! JE VAIS Y ALLER ! SI JE NE REUSSI PAS, ALORS VOUS ARRETEREZ TOUT ! JE DOIS ESSAYER !

-C'est ce qu'avait dit Lucrétia ce jour là. Elle réussit à en sortir presque indemme…sur le moment. Et ce qu'elle donna avant de perdre la vie…c'est lui. »

Il montra Sephiroth. Naucika se débattit de l'ex-turk.

« JE VEUX… ahh ?! »

Vincent l'avait lâchée. Il avait tourné la tête. Il lui laissait champ libre. De son côté, Sockal n'y compris rien.

« …tu ne veux quand même pas…, commença-t-il.

-Je vais ouvrir la boite.

-NON ! »

Sockal voulut l'attraper avant qu'elle n'entre dans le cylindre de verre. Rufus l'en empêcha, le retenant.

« LACHE MOI TOI ! NAUCIKA !!! »

Mais le président la plaqua soudain contre le mur le plus proche, l'étourdissant. Sockal ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi la laissait-il faire. Elle allait mourir, et il l'empêchait de l'arrêter. Une image d'une vie sans Naucika était pour le blond insupportable. Rufus avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Sockal tenta à nouveau de le faire lâcher prise.

« LACHE MOI ! TU VEUX QU'ELLE MEURT ?! ARRETEZ LA !

-LA FERME ! »

Rufus releva la tête vers Sockal. Sur le visage du président, des larmes de tristesse coulaient à flots. Sockal se souvint alors soudain des paroles émises par Aerith dans le jeu vidéo qu'il connaissait bien. « On dit que personne ne l'a jamais vu ni se blesser, ni pleurer. »

Sockal se rendit alors compte, en se rappelant de cette phrase, qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Seulement, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

« …si tu ne veux pas qu'elle meurt…pourquoi ne l'arrêtes-tu pas ?

-…si elle réussit, nous serons tous sauf…si elle échoue…elle serait morte de toute façon dans à peine quelques heures…nous avec elle…

-…NAUCIKAAAAAAA !!!!! »

Le blond s'époumona. Du coin de l'œil, déjà en larmes, il la vit lui adresser un dernier sourire à travers la bulle de verre, la boite dans ses mains. Un sourire si jolie, sur le visage de cette jeune femme qui baignait dans le sang d'un homme mort quelques temps auparavant. Un…dernier sourire. C'est ce qui vint à l'esprit de Sockal, lorsque la boite s'ouvrit, sous les doigts tremblant de la jeune femme.

« Who are you ? »

Naucika leva les yeux. Elle n'était plus dans la boule de verre, ni dans canyon cosmo d'ailleurs. Elle était devant un grand lac. L'eau coulait à flot autour d'elle. L'eau était si clair. Un magnifique moment de pureté. C'était si beau.

Une voix se fit entendre, juste derrière la jeune femme, qui se retourna aussitôt.

« Who are you ? »

Elle releva la tête vers la personne qui se trouvait derrière. Un grand homme, encapuchonné, et avec un grand manteau noir. Il était grand. Très grand par rapport à elle. Elle répondit.

« My name is Naucika.

-You...understand me ?

-Yes, I do.

-Well...what's your dream ?

-I would like to...live with my friends. And...that people who live here...

-I know that problem...but I can nothing make. But, I will give you a gift...if you found the solution of this problem.

-What ?

-Why do you do that ?

-...I do that...because..."

Une heure. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Sockal ne la voyait plus bouger. Immobile devant la boite noir ouverte, les yeux vagues, Naucika semblait perdue.

Et toujours tenu de force par Rufus qui n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face, il pleurait. Il en mourait instantanément s'il la voyait finir comme les autres. Ou tout du moins, il irait la rejoindre sur le champ.

Plus d'une heure à se préparer à la mort de la personne que l'on aime, alors que l'on ne peut rien faire. C'était horrible.

Il laissa ses yeux rivés sur le sol. Sa gorge était sèche, et il semblait ne plus vivre non plus. Soudain, un bruit le fit frissoner. Le bruit de sang qui coule. Il commença à trembler. Il avait à peine voulu relever la tête qu'un coup puissant dans le ventre le fit tomber dans les vappes. C'était Rufus qui l'avait frapper. Ce dernier avait un visage triste, malheureux, sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. Avant de s'effondrer Sockal entendit un murmure sortirent de la bouche du président.

« …tout…est perdu… »

Sockal sombra alors dans l'inconscient, le cœur brisé en des milliers de morceau.

_« Comment tu t'appelles ? _

_-Nau…Naucika._

_-C'est un drôle de nom, ça, Naunaucika…_

_-Je m'appelle Naucika ! »_

Allongé sur un lit, à semi-inconscient, mais assez pour penser à tout ce qui venait de se passer, Sockal regardait le plafond. Il revoyait tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec son amie.

_« Arrête de me traiter comme une gamine ! »_

C'est vrai, il devait l'avouer, cela l'avait toujours amusé de la considérée ainsi, pour se moquer d'elle. Mais à présent, il ne pourrait plus.

_« Je suis une grande fan. »_

Fan…fan de l'endroit où elle est morte. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se l'avouer. Cela restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Mais c'était vrai…

_« Merci…de m'avoir sauvée la vie… »_

Non…il n'avait pas réussi. Il l'avait laisser mourir, alors qu'il était juste devant elle. Elle…s'était sacrifiée pour eux. Et elle n'était plus.

_« Prouve pour une fois de ta vie que t'es un homme !! »_

Il en était un….mais pire que ça il était un incapable. Toutes les promesses qui lui avaient faite, lui disant qu'ils rentreraient tous les deux, que tout ce passera bien…Il n'avait rien pu tenir.

_« Ex…excu…excuse moi…sniff…j'en peut plus…j'en ai ras-le-bol…je veux retourner chez moi…sniff… »_

Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir la ramener chez elle. Il ne pourrait plus désormais.

_« …je…je ne veux pas perdre la dernière chose qui me reste… »_

Lui…il venait de la perdre, cette dernière chose. Et tout ça…et tout ça…

« …tout…est de ma faute… »

Il se releva alors lentement de sur le lit où il était allongé. Sa chambre. Sûrement l'un des trois héros du jeu vidéo qui l'avait conduit ici. Il avait les couvertures sur lui, pour éviter qu'il prenne froid.

Il regarda l'heure. Ne resta plus que 3heure.

Trois heures interminable à vivre encore, en ayant sur le cœur la mort de la femme qu'il aimait…

Note de l'auteur :

…….passons a la prochaine partie….'

Partie 5 :

A une centaine de kilomètre de Canyon Cosmo, des camps avaient été dressés, des milliers de voiture de guerre et de moto était à l'arrêt. A côté, les soldats se réveillaient. Dans un grand vaisseau, se trouvaient un homme. Un homme aux cheveux blonds en pics. Une épée dans le dos.

« Clad. Sais-tu ce que tu dois faire ?

-Oui…vous me l'avez répétés des dizaines de fois…

-Tu es adorable, petit soldat…on en oublierait presque tes erreurs du passé.

-Je ne sais pas de quel passé vous parler.

-Tu vas aussi pouvoir mettre fin à la fin de l'ex-général, non ?

-…oui…mais ce n'est pas mon premier objectif.

-Bien…bien ! Tu es vraiment génial, adorable soldat.

-Toutes les troupes sont en places, nous marcherons vers Canyon Cosmo dans 3heures.

-Très bien…

-Croyez vous qu'ils ont réussi à ouvrir la boite ?

-…la question ne se pose même pas. Il est presque impossible de commander la boite.

-Pourquoi nous avoir dit d'aller la chercher alors, si c'est impossible ?

-…mais voyons…j'ai dis presque impossible…hormis…pour moi. »

Clad Strife, Ex-SOLDAT de première classe, disparut vers la pièce principale du Haut-Vent. Derrière lui, la personne à qui il parlait avait disparut aussi.

Canyon cosmo :

Dans l'un des salles de réunion, Sephiroth, Rufus et Vincent se trouvaient silencieux, acoudés à la table du centre.

« Que va-t-on faire, maintenant ? demanda silencieusement Sephiroth.

-Attendre…, expliqua simplement Rufus.

-Il…va nous en vouloir…, souffla Vincent.

-Oui…c'est sûr…

-Vincent, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose…, fit lentement l'ex-général.

-…j'essayerai d'y répondre…

-Lucrétia, la scientifique…

-…

-C'est ma mère ?

-…oui…

-Elle est morte à cause de la boite ?

-…oui…

-……

-Pardon, Sephiroth…ce jour là, je n'ai pas pu empêcher ta mère d'ouvrir la boite…

-J'aurai…aimé la connaître…mon père aussi… »

Vincent regarda Sephiroth d'un air mélancolique. Rufus comprit alors. Il s'en alla. Les deux hommes furent seuls.

« …l'enfant que portait ta mère…était aussi le mien… »

sephiroth ne dit rien. Il eut juste un sourire.

« Bien…au moins, je ne mourrai pas seul… »

Rufus arpenta les couloirs. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Sockal allait lui en vouloir, jusqu'à vouloir le tuer, sûrement.

Mais…s'il n'avait rien fait…

Silencieux, assit sur son lit, la chambre non-éclairée, Sockal se remémorait tous les moments passés avec elle. Sur un carnet, il était en train de marqué tous ses souvenirs avec elle. Tout les hauts et les bas.

Il pleurait sur chaque page.

Sur chaque page, son cœur se serrait.

A chaque fois que son cœur se serrait, cela lui donnait l'envie de vomir.

Il voudrait temps être avec elle.

Etre avec elle.

Sur chaque morceau de papier vierge, il écrivait qu'il l'aimait.

Bientôt ne resta plus que deux heures.

Il se leva alors soudain, et alla dans la chambre de son amie, qui se trouvait juste à côté.

Un bouquet de rose fanée.

Son arme. Altair. L'épée qui ne sera plus jamais portée.

Tout était sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du faire ce souhait.

« Pardon, tu es morte à cause de moi… »

A la lumière faible, la lame de l'épée reluisit. Il en attrapa la poignée. La plume d'aigle vola. Il s'assit, silencieux, l'épée en main.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire encore vivant. Je veux te rejoindre… »

La lame trembla sous la peur de l'homme. La lame arriva jusqu'au poignet de la main libre du jeune homme.

Un coup sec. Le sang se déversa. L'épée tomba avec un bruit cristalin. Bientôt, tout serait finit. Il allait mourir à son tour. Le sang s'échappait de son poignet. Chaque goutte représentant une des chaque heures qu'il aurait du continuer à vivre en sa compagnie.

Bientôt, il serait avec elle. Grâce à sa main non blessée, il décrocha le collier à son cou. C'était elle qui lui avait offert. Tout ça, c'était fini maintenant. Personne ne viendra le sauver. Ce n'est que dans les contes pour enfant que cela se passe.

Elle était morte. Les autres aussi allait bientôt mourir, comme lui. Qu'allait-il advenir de son monde diriger dans la peur ? Il s'en fichait pas mal à présent.

Si seulement ce maudit souhait…

Il commença à se sentir de plus en plus mal. Sur le sol, une flaque de sang régnait. Tout commençait à l'étourdir. Il tomba par terre, le sang sur les joues. L'odeur ne lui faisait plus d'effet. Tout allait prendre fin désormais.

La respiration devint difficile.

Des bruits de pas. Des pas précipités. La lumière s'alluma. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la vie lui échapper.

Un cri. Un cri qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Il l'avait déjà entendu des millions de fois.

« SOOOOOCCCKKKAALLLLLLL !!!!! IIIHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! »

Il rouvrit les yeux, ou du moins il tenta. Son cœur s'accéléra.

Il ne voulait plus mourir.

C'était impossible.

Un ange encapuchonné de noir se tenait au dessus de lui. Mais il était trop tard, ses yeux clos, il venait de quitter la réalité sur un dernier soupire.

« …Naucika…tu es…vivante… »

Note de l'auteur :

…Comment ça, je suis sadique ? faux ! juste tarée pro.

Bon, c'est la fin du chapitre (je sens que je vais me faire tuer, rien que pour cette phrase) et bon…je ne peux pas expliquer ce qu'il s'est exactement passé. C'est pourtant très simple…mais je peux pas le dire.

Une autre petite question que vous devez vous poser : qui parle à Clad ? -- j'suiiiiissss désolllléeeee j'vais pas pouvoir vous le dire non plus. Seulement…arg non, ce serait trop facile. Bref, je me mets rapidement à la suite. j'suis à fond dessus en ce moment…

Arrrgg nooonnn Kaiyah me frappe pas oui, je continue notre fic…promis…j'y travaille, je cherche des idées, et je continue un peu le Gold (comprenne qui pourra)

Merci au passage à Luna Draven, qui attend elle aussi la suite de cette histoire. Pardon à elle qui va aussi me tuer pour une telle fin de chapitre.

Atchefêtedepaques !

Kity Mihina, tarée pro.


	4. Chapter 4

Inverso Hombre

Auteur : Kity

Perso : Naucika, Sockal ainsi que perso FF7

Genre : Pas sérieuse en tout cas, mais pas trop délire non plus !

Chapitre quatre :

Partie une :

BiiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiP…

« C'est incroyable… »

BiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi…

« …une telle perte de sang… »

BiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiP…

« c'est…il se réveille… »

BiIiIiIIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIIiIP…

« Reste sur le côté, il risquerait de faire une crise cardiaque ! »

BiIiIIiIiIIiIiIIiIIiiIiIiIiIiIIiIiP

« Très drôle…Sockal…tu m'entends ? »

Tout doucement, à l'entente de quelques voix familières, les paupières du blond battirent. Il ne voyait encore rien, la lumière l'éblouissant. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était allongé, et qu'il avait très mal au bras.

Au dessus de lui, une forme penchée. Une forme noire. Impossible de voir le visage. Il cligna une seconde fois des yeux.

« Ouuiiiii il m'entend ! »

Cette voix. Son cœur fit un bond, mais aussitôt se serra, comme encore meurtrit d'une quelconque blessure.

« …il est encore bien fatigué. Mais son cœur à repris un rythme normal. J'ai vraiment eu peur.

-Rassure toi, t'es pas la seule à avoir eu peur. Je crois qu'il avait compris que tu étais morte. Une chance que tu ais pu intervenir. Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ? Tu étais toi même bien fatiguée à ce moment là.

-J'ai vu une image de Sockal qui se blessait lui même, en fermant les yeux. J'ai accouru.

-Et bien, on peut dire que c'est un veinard lui. Non seulement, il survit à une perte de sang incroyable, et en plus tu n'es pas morte. La trouille que tu nous as fait quand même. Par réflexe, j'avais assommé Sockal pour ne pas qu'il voit tes blessures, mais j'aurai pas du. Il a cru que j'avais fait ça pour lui cacher ta mort.

-Le pauvre…il faudra que je lui présente mes excuses…

-Mais bon sang…qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? C'est bien beau d'avoir réussi à ouvrir la boite, d'ailleurs, on sait toujours pas comment tu as fait, et pourquoi tu es accoutrée de tel vêtements, mais le pire, c'est qu'on ne sait pas comment s'en servir.

-je crois…que j'ai déjà utilisée une fois mon pouvoir…

-Ah ? Comment ?

-……non…rien…c'est sûrement faux. »

Le blond referma doucement les yeux. Quel crétin il était ! Il y avait vraiment cru. Mais non, elle était bien là, vivante.

Les contes pour enfant existent donc parfois. Il rouvrit les yeux. Sa vue s'éclaircie. Au dessus de lui, toujours cette forme noire. Une personne avec une capuche noire a priori. Une mèche de cette personne tomba hors de la capuche. Une mèche chatain. Il sourit. Elle aussi.

« Tu vas mieux ?

-Mieux qu'avant semble-t-il.

-Pardon…je suis tellement désolée.

-Ca va…j'ai entendu la conversation…c'est moi, qui est désolé. J'ai paniqué…

-……

-……

-heuuuu bon, moi je vous laisse, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps ! s'écria la deuxième personne qui était au chevet de Sockal, et qui n'était autre que Rufus.

-il reste combien de temps ?

-…Ils seront là dans à peine trente minutes. »

Et le roux partit hors de la salle. Sockal se releva un peu, et regarda où il se trouvait : une salle d'opération. Il avait au bras plein de matériel électronique comme à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs sur le côté se trouvait la machine qui émettait les « Bip » réguliers. A son chevet, se trouvait Naucika, belle et bien vivante, la tête baissée, accoutrée d'un étrange ensemble noir avec capuche et poche. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Lentement, elle s'exécuta et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« …Naucika…que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait chercher ses mots pour expliquer tout cela. Elle avait elle même du mal à y croire.

« Je…j'ai ouvert la boite…et…j'ai été emmenée ailleurs. Un grand lac. Il était très beau. Et puis il y avait cet homme. Il était habillé de noir, et il était très grand.

-Un rapport au fait que tu sois aussi habillée en noire ?

-Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait. J'ai donc rencontré cet homme, et il m'a parlé en anglais. C'est pour ça que personne ne réussissait le test ! Lucretia connaissait de l'anglais grâce à sa rencontre avec Ilfana, c'est ce que m'avait dit Vincent. Mais je crois…qu'elle n'a pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Elle n'est pas morte sur le coup, et a emporté sans le savoir un peu de pouvoir avec elle. Sephiroth ne tient pas ses pouvoirs qu'à Jenova. C'est une infime quantité du pouvoir des anciens, mais il en a un peu.

-Comment as-tu obtenu le pouvoir ?

-En répondant à une question…

-Qui était ?

-La question n'était pas bien importante ! Il fallait juste comprendre en fait. »

Elle lui sourit, avec un sourire un peu forcé. Il devina qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Il n'insista pas.

« Hum…et c'est quoi cette histoire de blessure ?

-Oh ? Rien du tout ! Rassure-toi ! Bref, voilà. Le seul problème que l'on a à présent…c'est que je ne sais pas utiliser les pouvoirs.

-Tu disais que…tu avais réussi à les utiliser une fois…c'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

-…je ne pouvais pas le dire devant Rufus…

-Donc ?

-…tu étais…à deux doigts de mourir.

-……

-Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'à peine une heure après avoir perdu une bonne partie de tout ton sang, tu puisses te réveiller, sans transfusion ni rien. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait…mais tu es vivant, c'est ce qui compte.

-…merci…Naucika… »

Sockal attrapa doucement son amie dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien, elle en avait sacrément besoin elle aussi. Les deux avaient eu une frousse incroyable (et les lecteurs aussi ? non…rah dommage). Mais le problème…c'est que tout ne faisait que commencer.

Salle de réunion, Canyon cosmo :

« QUOI ?! TU ES DEJA DEBOUT ??!! »

Le cri du président de la Shin-Ra se fit entendre à travers toute la salle de réunion, lorsque Sockal et Naucika arrivèrent à l'improviste, Sockal qui allait semblait-il très bien. Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel, mais laissa tomber les questions, tandis que Rufus regardait le blond de façon incrédule.

« …mais….mais…tu…

-J'vais bien On vous a coupé en pleine réunion tactique ?

-…heu…ben….heum oui, donc on parlait des plans que Naucika et toi aviez dérobé grâce à l'ordinateur. Pour résumer, ils attaqueront comme prévus par le Nord. Seulement, des troupes arriveront par le sud aussi, mais ça, on ne le savait pas. Deuxième chose : Clad Strife, et compagnie, attaqueront en douce le QG.

-Et comment on les arrête ?

-… »

Rufus se retourna vers Naucika. L'acoutrée de noir tourna la tête, comprenant. Le président

« …il faut qu'AVALANCHE comprennent…que Naucika a ouvert la boîte….

-…Eh ! oh ! Là ! Minute les gars ! Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de nous dire que Naucika va jouer les suicidaires alors qu'elle maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs ?! s'exclama soudain Sockal.

-……

-……NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! VOUS EN AVEZ PAS MARRE DE VOULOIR LA METTRE SANS CESSE EN DANGER ?!

-…Sockal…

-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! DEJA QU'ELLE A FAILLI MOURIR UNE FOIS, PAS DEUX !

-…Sockal, je…

-POURQUOI VOUS PRENEZ TANT DE RISQUE, ELLE…

-LA FERME ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux chatains et habillée de noir plaqua violemment l'énervé contre le mur le plus proche. Sockal lut dans les yeux de son amie de la colère, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« …Naucika…

-TU AS UNE AUTRE SOLUTION ?!

-….mais…enfin…je…

-ALORS, TU EN AS UNE AUTRE ?!

-……non. » avoua le blond en baissant les yeux et en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Naucika le lâcha sec. Elle se retourna, puis partit en dehors de la salle. Cette fois, Sockal ne chercha pas à lui suivre. Vincent s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelques paroles.

« …si jamais il lui arrivait de vouloir faire une chose encore plus démentielle, arrête là…et si elle te demande si tu veux dire quelque chose contre…Et bien dis le… »

L'ex-Turk sortit aussi. Les gens de la réunion s'en allèrent. Sephiroth, Rufus et Sockal restèrent seuls.

« Sephiroth…tous les femmes et les enfants sont à Utaï ?

-Oui. Je dois dire que j'ai pas l'habitude, ça fait mal à force.

-Ok… »

Le Roux de président fixa le jeune homme qui n'avait plus rien dit. Sockal avait toujours la tête baissée vers le sol, sans savoir comment réagir. Naucika était en colère contre lui. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il voulait juste qu'elle reste en vie.

« Sockal…tu devrais avoir plus confiance en Naucika.

-…pourquoi…

-Pour la même raison que toi : elle veut que tu restes vivant, quelle que soit la solution. »

Ne resta plus que dix minutes…

Note de l'auteur :

Courte partie, je le concède…mais en même temps, je pouvais pas laisser trainer cette partie…sous peine d'être tuée par une amie (range ton arme kaiyah ! …Luna Draven, t'es dans le même cas, je tiens à ma vie…merci…)

Donc, Naucika est finalement vivante (ben oui -- tuer mes persos au beau milieu de fic, c'est pas génial) et Sockal aussi Je laisse pour le moment un flou sur les pouvoirs de Naucika et de ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'endroit près du lac, du moins la fin, puisque le début est déjà écrit. Une question que quelques personnes m'ont posé : pourquoi l'anglais ? alors que dans une autre fic, la langue des Anciens est le latin ? Bon, très simple : j'ai commencé cette fic quand je finissais ma 5ème. (j'suis en seconde quand même maintenant) et la pas douée que j'étais s'était basé sur l'anglais. Sauf quand grandissant, j'me suis rendue compte (il était peut être temps) que le latin collait un peu mieux pour la langue des anciens. (même si c'est pas totalement vrai). Bref…voilà l'explication. Et comme je reprends cette fic après plusieurs pauses (assez longue --) je continue sur le même chemin de l'anglais comme langue de cetra. Bon…comme quoi, j'suis pas douée.

Second point, j'ai coupé lors du précédent chapitre sur le passage où Naucika répondait à la question. La réponse ne viendra pas maintenant…(du moins, pas dans ces notes XD)

Et troisième point…ben…y en a pas. Ah si ! je sais pas si je l'ai dit ou pas, mais logiquement Inverso Hombre ne sera pas très long…je pense que la fin du chapitre cinq sera la fin, et peut être un très court épilogue pour le chapitre 6 voiilàààà…

Atchefêtedepaques !

Kity Mihina

Partie 2 :

La porte d'une chambre claqua. Une femme accoutrée de noir venait d'entrer sans prévenir dans sa chambre. Le bazar trainait encore, le sang n'était pas encore nettoyé, son arme était sur le sol.

La jeune femme faillit vomir. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, avec un mal de crane épouvantable. Elle ramassa son arme, la replaçant dans son fourreau, à la taille de la demoiselle.

Pourquoi une telle peur ? Etais-ce la folie qui l'avait conduite jusque là ? Quelle idée lui avait traversé l'esprit en ouvrant la boite ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Juste ces mots qui résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Des mots qui écrasaient son cœur.

« Only the raison of this...can extract your power..."

Non, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Seulement…elle ne savait pas comment utiliser son pouvoir. Comment allait-elle aider tout ce monde ? Comment…pouvait-elle le sauver. Elle avait si peur d'échouer.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un pendentif, traînant dans la flaque de sang. Naucika se baissa et attrapa le collier.

« …il….va falloir que je lui redonne… »

C'était un peu une façon de se dire de ne pas mourir tout de suite. Pas maintenant. Elle ne devait pas. Son mal de tête lui reprit, elle sortit alors de sa chambre, prête pour l'assaut. Clad et compagnie allait arriver par la grotte Gi. C'est l'endroit où elle devait aller. Il fallait juste qu'elle ne tombe pas en route sur Sockal, et tout irait bien.

Tout ira bien.

Se persuader de l'impossible.

Ses pas furent lents. Bientôt, la crevasse qui menait à la grotte se fit voir autour d'elle. Elle descendit, sans faire de bruit. Elle vérifia si elle avait bien tout pris. Son arme. Un PHS. Le collier de Sockal à son poignet. Tout était là.

En faisant attention, elle descendit la corde comme elle le pouvait : elle n'avait jamais été douée à ce genre de sport.

Le PHS sonna soudain. Gardant une main à la corde, Naucika décrocha.

« Oui ?

-C'est Rufus. Ca va ?

-Tout est okai…je suis en train de descendre et… »

Puis cette étrange sensation. Du sang chaud coulant le long de son cou.

« …bonne nuit, princesse… »

Le PHS tomba le long des parois, après avoir été lâché par sa propriétaire. A l'autre bout du fil, Rufus entendit un cri strident, puis plus rien.

Lorsque Naucika rouvrit les yeux, elle sentait sa tête dans le vague. Le collier tribal de Sockal se trouvait devant ses yeux. Quelqu'un était en train de lui montrer qu'il était en sa possession. Un homme…aux cheveux bruns. Dans un premier temps, elle ne le reconnu pas…mais lorsqu'elle fut un peu plus lucide, elle s'écria à travers toute la grotte.

« REEVE !!!! »

Le président du développement urbain la regarda avec un sourire. Comment avaient-ils été aussi naïfs ? La grosse gaffe.

Naucika tenta de bouger, mais remarqua enfin qu'elle était pied et poing liés. Elle paniqua.

« Qu'est ce que…pourquoi tu m'as attachée ?! Reeve, qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

-…ils ne vont pas tarder. Ils seront pas vraiment heureux de savoir que tu as réussi à ouvrir la boite. Pour le moment, tu ne sais pas utiliser tes pouvoirs, donc il sera facile de t'éliminer. »

La châtain déglutit. Cet homme venait d'annoncer son arrêt de mort, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un blond avec les cheveux en pics vint accentuer les propos.

« Bonjour, jeune terrienne…ça faisait longtemps, tu ne trouves pas ?

-…Clad Strife…comment on se retrouve…depuis quand tu sais que je viens de la terre ?

-J'ai mes sources. »

Naucika lança un regard mauvais à Reeve, qui ne bougeait pas, avec son stupide sourire aux lèvres. Elle tremblait de rage, si impuissante. Mais qui avait dit impuissante ? Ce fut une phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit dès qu'elle en avait pensé l'inverse.

« Who said that ??"

"...anyone..."

"Clad ! Recule ! Elle..."

Les yeux d'un rouge de sang, les mains déliées, une femme aux ailes noirs, une arme à la main se tenait face à Clad et Reeve. Le soldat eut un sourire, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva sans comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi avec la lame de l'épée de la jeune fille sous la gorge, son sourire disparut.

« Ce serait si facile…tu ne trouves pas, Strife ?

-Qui es-tu ? grinça le blond sans oser bouger.

-Ce que je suis ? Ce que vous m'avez fait devenir… »

La lame filait le long de la gorge de l'ex-soldat. Face à lui, Reeve n'osait pas bouger. Naucika avait sur ses lèvres un sourire démentiel. Dans la grotte Gi, deux hommes autrefois bons étaient en danger de mort certaine, aux mains d'une femme à l'emprise d'un maléfice encore pire que le leur.

« Adieu…petit Soldat… »

Au lueur que formait la lave qui était autour d'eux tous, au beau milieu de la grotte, l'épée luisit, s'abattant soudain sur la gorge de l'homme.

« NON ! ARRETE ! »

Le geste s'arrêta net. Les yeux de la femme aux cheveux châtains se rivèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. Ses ailes noires se résorbèrent alors d'un coup, et la femme lâcha son épée. Cloud et Reeve disparurent d'un coup de magie, après que le blond ai lancé un regard mauvais à la femme qui était à terre.

De l'autre côté de la grotte, le blond méché et ami de Naucika arriva en courrant, essoufflé. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et accourut jusqu'à la jeune fille qui tremblait. Silencieux d'abord, il se pencha vers elle. Elle recula.

« Naucika ?

-…que…

-N'ai pas peur c'est moi… »

Assis près de son amie, Sockal la regarda. Elle tremblait, immobile et assise sur le sol, la tête dans les genoux, le dos courbé. Il tenta de la toucher, mais cette dernière le repoussa violemment en lui claquant le bras.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

-…calme toi ! Tout va bien…

-NON RIEN NE VA BIEN ! Tu…tu as vu ? »

Elle releva sa tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. Sockal ne comprenait rien. Il tenta une seconde fois de la toucher, mais ce fut la même réaction, et cette fois-ci elle recula puis se leva.

« LAISSE MOI ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ENCORE M'APPROCHER ?!

-CA SUFFIT ! QU'AS-TU ?!

-SOCKAL…JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ! »

Elle se relaissa tomber par terre, les mains au visage, pleurant de toute son âme. Un monstre. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'un monstre. Elle se faisait contrôler et avait failli tuer Clad et voir Reeve. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Seul Sockal avait réussi à l'arrêter.

Un cri de désespoir s'éleva dans les profondeurs de la grotte Gi.

En haut de la crevasse que l'on descendait avec des cordes, Rufus entendit le cri, Sephiroth à ses côtés.

« …cela suffit…elle va se tuer elle-même…, murmura le président.

-…si Sockal n'était pas intervenu…pourquoi ont-ils autant de considération pour leurs ennemis ? »

Une voix derrière Sephiroth répondit à la question.

« …parce que…les bons sont mauvais…et les mauvais sont devenus bon…ils ne peuvent pas tuer…des personnes qui se font manipuler.

-Vincent ?

-…je viens d'avoir les Turks…les troupes ennemis viennent de fuir, sans raison préalable.

-Tu as des choses à nous expliquer, Vincent. Des choses qu'ils nous ont cachés… »

Vincent ne répliqua pas, et sortit juste de la grotte. Sephiroth le suivit. Rufus regarda la crevasse, désormais seul. Il hésita un long moment, puis sauta sur les plates formes qui le menait au fond de la grotte. En quelques mouvements, il fut à terre. Alors que ses pas le conduisait vers la prochaine salle, ses yeux se rivèrent vers le PHS mort sur le sol, du à une trop grande chute certainement.

Il oublia l'objet inutilisable sur le sol et entra dans la salle précédente, et regarda la scène de loin. Naucika blottit dans les bras de Sockal, pleurant toutes ses larmes. Etait-ce une illusion, ou le Roux avait réellement vu une lueur blanche dans le dos de la terrienne, semblable à des ailes ?

Il les laissa alors, sans que ces derniers ne l'aient vu. Il remonta la grotte rapidement. Une fois en haut, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à vive voix.

« …la situation nous dépasse…qui sommes nous vraiment ? Sockal…Naucika…qu'est ce que vous ne nous avez pas dis, et qui est d'importance majeur ? Etais-je…vraiment…un monstre moi aussi avant ? N'avais-je pas de cœur, comme nos ennemis aujourd'hui ? Vous cherchez à rétablir le monde d'avant…mais dans ce cas…que deviendrons nous ? Vais-je…recommencer à semer le malheur à côté de moi ?

-Tu as peur Rufus ? » demanda la voix de l'ex-général qui semblait être revenu sur ses pas.

Rufus regarda son ami. Un sourire, portant sa main à ses cheveux, puis il partit en direction de la sortie. Sephiroth le vit le dépasser. Il était à mi-chemin lorsque le président répondit.

« …si je te répondrais 'oui', ça te ferais rire ?

-……

-…pardon, c'est vrai tu as raison…je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Ceux qui on le plus peur de leur avenir depuis le début… »

Il retourna sa tête vers l'entrée de la grotte et finit sa phrase.

« …c'est bien eux deux… »

L'argenté lâcha un soupire et suivit son chef, laissant derrière eux les deux terriens, perdus dans toute cette histoire.

Allongée sur un lit, la chambre faiblement éclairé par les premiers rayons du jours, Naucika fixait un point du plafond, sans bouger. Elle venait juste de se réveiller, après 24heures de sommeil bien méritée. Cela faisait un jour que tout ceci s'était passé. Et toujours ce même problème sur le dos. Ce fameux pouvoir.

Avec douceur, les cils de la demoiselle aux longs cheveux châtains battirent. Fatiguée encore, malgré avoir essayer de rattraper les heures de sommeil perdues, Naucika se releva pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur la couette du lit. A ce même moment, la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit à moitié, puis se referma. Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

« Fais comme si je n'avais pas vu la porte s'ouvrir.

-…désolé…je regardais si tu étais réveillée. »

La porte de la chambre se rouvrit au grand complet, et le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds entra dans la pièce avec son petit sourire niai, du gars qui avait encore gaffé.

« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il pour s'excuser.

-…ça peut aller. »

Elle se leva, et regarda l'horloge posée au dessus du bureau. Elle indiquait 13heure déjà. Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Sockal était venu voir si elle dormait toujours. Elle s'était endormie tôt le jour d'avant, en fin de matinée.

« Tu es pire que moi pour rattraper ton sommeil.

-J'ai jamais été aussi fatigué de ma vie.

-Je m'en doute. Ce qui compte, c'est que tout aille bien pour le moment.

-Oui…peut être…

-Pourquoi peut être ?! Allez ! Tu devrais manger un peu ! Ca te fera du bien !

-…j'ai pas tellement faim, tu sais… »

A quelques secondes d'intervalles, un bruit caractéristique de famine aigué dans l'estomac de Naucika se fit entendre. Sockal éclata de rire.

« …-- bon okai, je m'avoue vaincue…

-Tu t'es faites dénoncer par ton propre ventre.

-Bon, allez ! Après tout c'est l'heure du déjeuner, autant en profiter.

-Ton collier…

-quoi ?

-C''est Reeve qui l'a…

-Tu parles de ça ? »

Il fit balancer dans sa main le pendentif. Naucika sourit.

« Tu l'as récupéré…

-Oui. Maintenant, viens manger ! »

Le blond lui sourit, et lui attrapant la main, il l'emmena avec lui en dehors de la chambre, vers les cuisines. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils s'y retrouvent, et un silence avait parcourut leurs pas.

A une table, Rufus, Sephiroth et Vincent étaient déjà en train de manger. Chacun d'eux, à sa manière évidemment, manifesta la joie de voir Naucika en meilleure forme.

« Bonjour Naucika ! Tu es une lève tard dit donc !

-Ouais…pour une fois, j'ai bien le droit, non ?

-Bon appétit !

-……heureux de te voir en bonne forme. »

Le groupe commença à parler, comme si rien des évènements ne s'étaient déroulé. Chacun était encore blessé par les incidents, mais cependant, un sujet finit par tomber sur la table, car le silence à ce sujet avait peut être trop duré.

« Naucika, Sockal, nous avons une question à vous poser. » déclara lentement l'argenté après avoir finit son plat.

Un silence s'installa. Les deux concernés se regardèrent, se demandant bien de quoi il allait s'agir, pour être annoncé d'une telle manière.

Naucika, qui était en train de manger son plat principal composé de pomme de terre, posa sa fourchette sur la table, s'attendant à tout. Sephiroth demanda alors.

« Si…jamais…Clad…et les autres redevenaient comme avant…que deviendrons-nous…Rufus, Vincent, moi, les Turks aussi…et tous ceux qui protègent cet endroit ? Nous aussi, allons nous redevenir…ce que nous étions ? »

Le choc fut grand pour les deux terriens. Tout d'abord ébahi, ils ne purent répondre. Mais Naucika se ressaisit rapidement, et se leva.

« Qu'est….qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

-Naucika…on sait…que nous n'étions pas bons avant. Toi et Sockal…vous ne nous avez pas tout dis…s'il vous plait… »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant que répondre. Finalement, la main de Sockal attrapa la sienne, et le jeune homme, du signe de tête, lui donna le feu vert pour expliquer ce qu'il se passait réellement. Elle soupira. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives.

« …je suppose…que c'est Vincent qui vous l'a dit ? soupçonna-t-elle enfin.

-…ce n'est plus le moment de faire semblant…c'est vrai, c'est moi. »

Naucika se rassit, devant les deux paires d'yeux impatients et inquiets des deux plus concernés par cette affaire. Elle déballa alors la vérité.

« Nous ne savons pas depuis quand, mais à l'origine, Rufus et toi Sephiroth, n'étiez pas du côté le plus juste. Bien au contraire…Sephiroth voulait tuer tout le monde et devenir un dieu par l'intermédiaire d'une immense blessure sur la planète causée par un météore, et Rufus voulait être le président de la Shin-Ra en contrôlant la terre entière par la peur. »

Le discourt se stoppa un instant, devant les regards effarés des deux ex-méchants. Une fois remis de leur émotion, Naucika continua à narrer.

« De leur côté, Clad et Avalanche étaient une rébellion qui avait pour but de sauver la planète de la Shin-Ra et du projet fou de Sephiroth.

-Tu disais que tu ne te souvenais pas pourquoi tu avais brûlé Nibelhiem ? coupa Sockal en s'adressant à l'ex-général.

-…je comprends…mieux…

-Seulement, voilà, vous savez que nous ne sommes pas d'ici, nous n'avons pas subit de changement de personnalité et nous connaissons à peu prêt ce qu'il se passait normalement. Le seul qui aie échapper à cet inversement de rôle, c'est Vincent. Il dormait dans son cercueil, donc on ne sait pas comment il n'a rien eu.

-……

-Naucika…si vous vous battez depuis le départ, c'est pour quoi ?

-…au départ pour tout remettre comme avant, et réussir à changer les méchants en gentils mais…

-Mais ? questionna Rufus.

-…c'est peine perdue…nous nous battons pour nos vies, et les votres désormais.

-Si…toi et Sockal vous y arriviez…que deviendrons nous ?

-…je…je sais pas. »

Frénétiquement, la jeune fille commença à tapoter la table des doigts, incapable de faire autre chose. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'y persuader elle même. Elle rajouta rapidement :

« De toute façon…on a aucun moyen…pour tout faire redevenir comme avant.

-Pourquoi ?

-…nous ne savons même pas d'où toute cette histoire provient. C'est donc peine perdue… »

Les trois questionneurs se turent. Devant eux, Naucika prit son plateau, et s'en alla. Sockal baissa les yeux. Avant de s'en aller lui aussi, il estima préférable de rassurer un peu les autres.

« Vous savez…si jamais on trouve un moyen…et que vous redeveniez comme avant…on fera tout…pour vous faire devenir nos alliers. Comme maintenant. On ne vous abandonnera pas. »

Le président de la Shin-Ra acquiesça juste d'un signe de tête. Ils étaient un peu plus éclairés, malgré de nombreuses zones d'ombres, mais cela suffisait.

« Merci. »

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour bonjour Partie un peu plus calme que voilà ( ? ah ? --) enfin, sur la fin surtout, parce que le départ est un peu speed. J'ai encore mis sous ombres quelques trucs importants au sujet de la boite, mais ça vous le saurez que plus tard. Et si j'ai décidé de faire expliquer un peu plus la vérité aux autres, c'est que sinon ça pourrait parraître louche.

Ah ! Et oui, fallait s'en douter, le monsieur manipulateur de peluche n'était pas si gentil que ça…-- bref…sadique jusqu'au bout la Mihina

Allez, acthefêtedepaques, voici la suite, un peu plus cool, car j'ai mes idées que j'ai écrite depuis bien longtemps à remettre correctement XD je me comprends.

Kity Mihina, tarée pro.

Partie 3 :

Le soleil s'était levé depuis bien longtemps. Cela faisait pas loin d'une semaine que les derniers évènements s'étaient déroulés, et la jeune femme se remettait plus ou moins du décalage horaire. Elle dormait beaucoup et parlait peu. A l'intérieur d'elle même elle réfléchissait sur de nombreux points.

C'était donc le matin du huitième jour. Naucika trouvait la ville bien calme depuis le début de répit. Quand tout cela recommencerait ? Pas de si tôt, c'était certain.

Sans en avoir conscience, et presque par automatisme, la châtain se rendit à la salle à manger, où les autres étaient déjà là. Tout était si habituel. A croire qu'elle s'était fondue dans ce monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais c'était toujours bizarre de s'en rendre compte.

Rufus, Vincent et Sephiroth prenait le déjeuner, Sockal semblait attendre la retardataire. Lorsqu'il la vit, il releva la tête avec un sourire.

« Tu te lèves vraiment tard en ce moment.

-Fatiguée….

-Tu sais qu'il est plus de midi ?

-Ouais…et j'ai encore sommeil.

-Flemmarde !

-Il dit ça, mais il vient juste d'arriver aussi, coupa Sephiroth avec un sourire.

-Rahhhh t'étais pas obligé de casser tout ce que je viens de dire, Seph' ! grimaça Sockal.

-Bon appétit. » fit simplement le président.

Naucika s'assit. Elle aimait cette ambiance familiale qui s'était installée entre eux. Rufus le gamin, Sephiroth le grand frère, et Vincent le Sage. A côté d'eux, il y avait Sockal le dragueur, et elle…elle…elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se qualifier par rapport au groupe. Lorsqu'elle posa la question, les autres la regardèrent en riant. Ce fut finalement Rufus qui répondit le premier.

« …hum…pour moi je dirais une Maman.

-T'as pas plus réaliste…

-…la naïve… » souffla Vincent sans quitter des yeux son assiette.

Un peu déconcerté, elle passa la main sur son cou, assez gênée par une telle réponse. Rufus se ficha d'elle, et les deux autres ne firent aucun commentaire.

« …ouais…possible… » fit elle en haussant simplement les épaules.

La fin du repas se déroula sans problème, mais la réponse qu'avait donné Vincent laissa à Naucika de quoi réfléchir. Naïve ? C'était peut être vrai après tout. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais beaucoup réfléchis avant d'agir, face à des situations délicates.

En haut du canyon Cosmo :

Scotchée à un petit ordinateur portable qu'elle avait encore piqué dans la salle informatique, Naucika pianotait sur le web de la Shin-Ra, découvrant encore quelques anecdotes marrantes. Lâchant soudain l'ordi, elle regarda le ciel qui se couchait. Déjà neuf jours. Sans compter ce qui étaient passé avant. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'elle vivait ici ? Pas loin d'un an maintenant. Cela faisait long. Terriblement long. Elle en avait presque oublié toutes les sensations de son chez soi.

« Mais…si j'arrivais à rentrer…ce monde me manquera terriblement…j'ai le cœur partager entre deux réalités. »

Elle soupira, puis décida qu'il était peut être temps d'aller manger. Elle ferma alors l'ordinateur portable, et fila en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, vers les cuisines, après avoir déposé l'ordinateur dans sa chambre. Elle ressortait de sa chambre, lorsqu'elle croisa Sockal, pareil à lui même, c'est à dire sans trop d'énergie le soir.

« Tu m'as l'air aussi réveillé que moi le matin, à ce que je vois ! se moqua-t-elle.

-Oh ça va toi. » répliqua durement le blond.

Un peu surprise d'une telle réaction, elle n'ajouta rien, un peu vexée que son ami avait mal pris ses paroles. Ce fut donc dans un silence total qu'ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger. Cette fois ils étaient les premiers. Ils furent rejoint peu de temps après par l'autre trio.

« Et bien pour une fois ! plaisanta Rufus.

-Duh même pas drôle ! C'est vrai que c'est un miracle. J'ai réussi à rencontré un Sockal endormi sur le chemin, je l'ai amené avec moi. Je crois qu'il va bien dormir cette nuit, vu comment il est.

-La ferme, je t'ai rien demandé ! » répliqua Sockal en se levant face à Naucika.

Tout le monde resta un peu surpris devant la scène, Naucika la première. Finalement elle se leva aussi, et répliqua à son tour.

« En plus d'être fatigué, monsieur est mal luné !

-Tu vas te la fermer ? Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, idiote ! Tu es vraiment chiante. De plus, tu ne fais que de nous rabaisser depuis que mademoiselle a ouvert la boite. Je déteste ton comportement, il est immoral. Tu n'es qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée. »

Cette fois ci, Naucika n'arriva pas à parler. Elle croisa un regard de haine à travers les yeux de Sockal, qui restait sans rien dire devant elle, attendant la suite des problèmes.

Mais la suite ne vint jamais : ce fut en courant que la demoiselle habillée de noir sortit de la salle, devant les yeux ébahis de tout le monde.

Rufus ne réfléchit pas et empoigna Sockal par le col de son blouson.

« Je sais pas ce que tu as, mais c'est pas une raison pour tout balancer sur Naucika. Elle ne t'a rien fait ! Fais lui tes excuses !

-C'est ça, cause toujours, moi je vais dormir ! »

D'un geste brusque, le blond fit lâcher prise au président, et sortit à son tour avec des pas lents en dehors de la salle. Sephiroth et Rufus restèrent atterrés, tandis que Vincent avait juste regardé la scène d'un œil.

« Laissez ça vous deux…s'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche, c'est à eux deux de régler ça…

-Peut être…mais voir Sockal ainsi ne présage rien de bon. » grommela Rufus en se rasseyant avec son compère argenté.

Chambre de Naucika, Canyon Cosmo, soir très tard :

Vexée à un point inimaginable, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains étaient blottit en dessous de ses draps. Tout dans sa chambre était sans dessous. La lampe de chevet était brisée par terre. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Ses mains étaient tremblantes, elle même n'en revenait pas de sa réaction. Elle n'avait jamais agit de la sorte auparavant.

L'oreiller empoigné avec force, elle sanglotait silencieusement, et dans sa tête, les paroles de Sockal se répétaient. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il lui dise de telles choses. Le midi encore il était tout souriant, si gentil, comme d'habitude. Qu'est ce qu'il l'avait soudain changé ainsi. Etait-ce vraiment le comportement qu'elle optait ces derniers jours ?

« …je te déteste, Sockal…je te hais… »

Et comme si on lui avait répondu, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, dans le noir de la pièce. D'un coup de colère, Naucika se releva, prête à frapper la personne qui venait d'entrer. Si s'était Sockal, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Et se fut effectivement les contours du jeune homme qui se dessinèrent aux yeux bouffis par les pleurs de Naucika.

« FICHE LE CAMP ! »

L'oreiller vola à travers la salle, manquant de faire tomber les choses qui tenaient encore debout lorsque Sockal l'évita. La fureur de Naucika s'accentua, et debout devant le jeune homme, à demi habillée, c'est à dire en jean noir et en haut de sous-vêtements, elle l'attrapa par le col.

« VAS-T'EN JE T'AI DIS ! DISPARAIS DE MA VUE ! »

Naucika leva le bras pour le frapper, et il s'en saisi alors avec une rapidité incroyable et stoppa net le geste. Tentant de le baffer, sans succès, la demoiselle commença à hurler dans tous les sens. C'est alors que le blond parla enfin, en même temps qu'emprisonner la jeune femme contre le mur le plus proche et lui.

« …lâ…lâche moi !

-…tu es si mignonne… »

Pendant une seconde, Naucika arrêta de se débattre, puis sa rage reprit de plus belle.

« C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE POUR T'EXCUSER ?! Aah…non lâche moi… »

Elle s'était recalmée d'un coup, sentant le souffle de Sockal dans son cou. Le corps de la jeune femme frissonna. Sockal la tenait toujours par le bras, et il était désormais plaqué sur elle, contre le mur. De sa main libre, il attrapa un mèche de cheveux de la châtain. Cette dernière avait du mal à tout comprendre à cause du noir complet qui emplissait la chambre. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Une main froide s'était glissée en dessous de son T-shirt au niveau du ventre.

« …je t'aime… »

La douce voix de l'homme qui la maintenait bloquée contre le mur, plaqué sur elle, avait retentit dans la petite chambre. Un silence total s'installa. Il n'y avait plus de bruit de quelqu'un qui essayait de s'enfuir. Naucika avait cessé de bouger, et désormais Sockal l'embrassait. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se laissa faire. Elle laissa tomber toute opposition. Elle était si rassurée. Blottie contre le torse du blond, elle se sentit tirer vers le lit, et tomber dessus avec son ami sur elle. Enlacés, la petite tête châtain se releva en même temps que celle du blond. Assis sur le lit, les deux s'embrassèrent. Les yeux de Naucika se fermèrent doucement. Ce fut…à ce moment là qu'elle comprit tout.

Une vision ? Peut être. Ce n'était pas la première depuis qu'elle avait ouvert cette fichue boite. Mais ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux clos pendant ce laps de temps infime d'une seconde, la cloua sur place. Cette image…Sockal hurlant…dans un endroit sombre…pieds et poings liés.

Le mauvais réflexe de la demoiselle fut d'ouvrir précipitamment les yeux. L'un des bras de Sockal n'était plus autour d'elle. Tout se passa en un éclair. Une vive douleur s'empara du bras gauche de Naucika, qui l'avait soudain lancé en arrière, se retournant au passage. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur, puis rejeta de toute ses forces l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Dans le noir de la chambre, un bruit fracassant se fit entendre. D'un bond, Naucika alluma la lumière de la pièce, et se retrouva en face d'un cadavre de robot qui avait violemment percuté le mur d'en face, le faisant tomber en morceaux.

Elle en était sûre maintenant…ce n'était pas Sockal depuis le départ. Comment s'était-elle faite piégée par un simple robot. Elle regarda de plus près les restes de la machine. Elle devait avouer que la ressemblance était troublante.

Soudain la même douleur qu'auparavant lui rappela ce qu'il s'était passé dans le noir. Dans son bras gauche trônait un couteau. Un soupire de soulagement se fit entendre. Si elle n'avait pas lancé son bras en arrière, s'était sans doute son dos qui se serrait prit l'arme blanche.

« …Reeve…il nous avait laissé un cadeau…bon sang…Sockal…Sockal où es-tu du coup ? »

Elle se rappela de l'étrange vision qu'elle avait eu. Un Sockal ligoté, hurlant dans un endroit sombre. Les brefs décors que la terrienne avait aperçut ne pouvait venir que d'un seul et unique endroit.

« …la grotte Gi ! »

Mais avant de se diriger vers la dite grotte, la jeune demoiselle s'empressa d'attraper un T-shirt qui trainait sur le sol, et arracha le tissu. En un coup de main, la plaie au niveau du coude qui saignait à flots fut enroulé dans l'ancien T-shirt.

« …ça ira pour le moment…maintenant, il faut que je trouve Sockal… »

Grotte Gi, un peu plus tard :

Depuis combien de temps les poignets du jeune homme blond étaient-ils liés ? Il n'en savait trop rien, et dans son cœur régnait une frénésie qui le rendait quasi malade.

Allongé et attaché contre une paroi froide de la grotte, près du fond de la grotte, Sockal ne parvenait pas à bouger, malgré tous les efforts qu'il fournissait. Cela faisait des heures qui tentait l'impossible, mais tous ces essais ne donnèrent que des blessures supplémentaires au jeune homme, déjà bien blessé à l'origine. Il se souvenait de ce coup à la tête, puis s'être réveillé face à son sosie. Un sosie parfait qui l'avait laissé à l'abandon sur le sol humide et froid de la grotte, à demi nu, vu qu'il avait été dépouillé de ses vêtements : il ne lui restait qu'un caleçon. Mais c'était de loin le premier problème du moment, car il était épuisé d'hurler, surtout lorsque le sosie blond était parti sur un « Tuer Naucika. » qui n'avait pas eu pour but de rassurer le jeune terrien.

« NAUUUUCIIKKKKAAA !! » s'époumona-t-il à nouveau.

C'était cette peur qui le rendait malade d'inquiétude. Pourquoi ?Pourquoi était-il incapable de la protéger correctement, comme il le voulait.

« NAUUCIIKKAAA !! FAIS ATTENTION A CE TYPE ! FAIS ATTENTION A MOI MÊME ! Meurs pas…je t'en supplies…ne meurs pas… Naucika… »

Le bruit d'un roulement d'un objet métallique fit cesser soudain les cris désespérés. Les yeux de Sockal aperçurent alors rouler non loin de lui une tête d'où sortaient toutes sortes de fils divers. La tête du sosie.

« Faire attention à ça ? »

Difficilement, le blond releva la tête, et ce fut cette fois le visage souriant habituel de son amie qu'il vit. Elle était là, debout, à peine plus vêtue d'un jean et de ses sous-vêtements, au beau milieu de la grotte.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. Le cœur du jeune homme se desserra, respirant soudain. Il était si heureux. Naucika s'approcha de lui, et les yeux mi-clos, il sentit dans son dos les liens se romprent, coupés par l'arme de la jeune fille. Une fois libre, il se laissa inerte sur le sol, épuisé.

« …tu…tu es vivante… » souffla-t-il.

Il rouvrit un peu les paupières, et vit le visage souriant de bonheur de son amie. Il sourit en retour, lui attrapant la main qui venait de s'approcher de son front pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Sa main se referma sur celle chaude de Naucika.

« …merci… d'être vivante…

-Je n'allais pas t'abandonner, quand même ! »

Soulagé, il essaya comme il le pouvait de se relever. Naucika l'aida, en l'attrapant dans ses bras. Il se stoppa alors net et la regarda dans ses petits yeux noirs. Après un sourire malicieux bien à lui, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de son amie, et se blottit contre elle comme un enfant, ce qui manqua de faire tomber la jeune fille en arrière.

« Eh !

-S'il te plait…laisse moi comme ça encore un peu. Je n'en peux plus. »

Il l'entoura de ses bras froids, ce qui fit frémir la peau de la demoiselle. Elle ne dit rien, et laissa Sockal sur elle. Il avait refermé les yeux, se berçant grâce aux respirations de la jeune fille. Mais toutefois, quelque chose le rappela à la réalité. Un liquide chaud glissa le long du bras qui entourait Naucika. Il releva la tête, et vit du sang couler le long du bras de son amie. Il grimaça.

« Ah oui…tu vas bien…je vois ça…

-Hum…dans la limite du possible, on va dire ! »

Le jeune blond attrapa son amie et ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se relever. Lentement, ils traversèrent la grotte Gi pour revenir à la surface. Le plus dur fut de grimper les cordes de l'entrée. Après un bon bout de chemin, ils furent de nouveau devant leurs chambres respectives. D'un œil douteux, Sockal examina celle de son amie.

« wahou…quel bordel !

-Pas de commentaire, je t'en pris…

-Tu dois m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Toi aussi.

-Ma chambre devrait être mieux que la tienne pour ça, et puis je vais te soigner.

-Ecoute, je vais très bien. Occupe toi plutôt de toi. »

avec un signe de tête qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas d'accord, Sockal emmena Naucika dans sa chambre, où il lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le lit tandis qu'il cherchait de quoi la soigner.

« Ca ira ! assura Naucika en voulant échapper aux compresses.

-Hors de question que je laisse une telle blessure sans rien faire. Alors, raconte moi…

-Toi d'abord.

-Heu moi ? Rien de bien glorieux. Je suis sortit de ma chambre et « pouf » dans les vappes. Je me suis réveillé dans la grotte Gi, et j'ai vu le sosie avec mes vêtements partir en disant qu'il allait te tuer, mais à part ça…si j'ai hurler pendant tout le temps où je m'y trouvais, me faisant un beau sang d'encre.

-J'imagine…ET METS TOI UN PANTALON AU MOINS !

-ah oui, pardon, j'avais oublié…et toi ? Raconte moi un peu dans quelle galère tu t'es retrouvée. »

Sockal alla chercher un jean trainant dans son placard, et l'enfila, pour éviter les foudres de la châtain. Cette dernière raconta alors.

« Ben, pour tout te dire…ton sosie robot m'a très mal parlé, et je me suis emportée, et j'ai filé dans ma chambre. Plus tard, il est arrivé dans ma chambre et… »

Quelque chose venait de la bloquer nette. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que le robot l'avait amadoué simplement en l'embrassant.

« …et ? s'étonna Sockal.

-…et…et j'ai eu un flash dans lequel tu étais ligoté dans la grotte Gi, et j'ai donc donné un violent coup au robot qui s'est détruit contre le mur. Voilà ! Si c'est fini, je vais y aller ! »

Sockal venait juste de terminer son bandage. Il releva la tête, intrigué. Quelque chose clochait dans l'histoire, et cela ne lui avait pas échapper.

D'un geste vif, la jeune femme sortit de la chambre après un en revoir. Il la stoppa en s'interposant entre elle et la porte, pas très content.

« Tu mens.

-Que…quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas dis la vérité…

-Mais…mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Ou alors tu ne m'as pas tout dis !

-Qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire ça ? Laisse moi passer.

-pas temps que je ne connaîtrais pas la vérité…

-Mais je te l'ai dis ! laisse moi passer ! Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ?

-POURQUOI ES-TU BLESSEE ALORS ?! »

En colère, Sockal la ramena sur le lit d'une simple poussée. Elle commença à trembler de tous ses membres, et se maudissait d'avoir oublié ce détail. De plus, dans les yeux de Sockal, elle lisait la colère. Il s'était assis sur ses genoux, pour ne pas qu'elle parte, et avait refermé la porte de la chambre.

« Pourquoi me mens-tu ? Tu…tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout !

-Il ne t'a pas…hum…disons… touchée au moins ?! …non, de toute façon, tu ne t'aurais jamais laissée faire et… »

La phrase se coupa net, lorsque Sockal aperçut Naucika se mordre les lèvres, en baissant la tête. Il eut un frisson.

« …il…et…tu…t'es…laissée faire… ? Dis moi que c'est une blague !

-Il m'a juste embrassée ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Si tu veux tout savoir, s'est lorsqu'il m'embrassait que j'ai vu la vision, et par réflexe, j'ai jeté mon bras en arrière, et je me suis prise dans le bras l'arme qui était dédié à me tuer dans le dos. Voilà comment ce s'est passé ! maintenant, laisse moi ! »

Les yeux en larme, elle repoussa le jeune homme et commença à partir pour sortir de la chambre. Une nouvelle fois, Sockal se retrouva entre elle et la porte, immobile et silencieux.

« LAISSE MOI SORTIR !

-Tu iras dormir où ? Avec ta chambre sans dessus dessous, et toi dans cet état ? Je préfère autant dormir par terre et toi dans mon lit que de te savoir dans se capharnaüm et en train de pleurer comme tu le fais. Demi-tour et plus vite que ça !

-NE ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRE !

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

Bloquée devant une telle question, Naucika dut tourner le visage pour cacher le redoublement de ses pleures. Rapidement, elle regretta de s'être emportée. Sockal soupira.

« Vas t'asseoir sur mon lit. Je dormirai par terre.

-…m…merci… »

Accablée, elle se rassit sans protester. Sockal chercha dans son placard une couverture et un oreiller, qu'il plaça ensuite par terre. Il s'y enveloppa, puis éteint la lumière.

« Repose toi…tu es fatiguée…moi aussi d'ailleurs…

-…S…Sockal ?

-Oui ?

-…tu…tu veux bien…heu…

-Quoi ?

-…n-non…rien… »

Etonné, Sockal se redressa de sur son pseudo lit. Les rayons de la lune lui permettaient de distinguer la jeune terrienne, ou tout du moins ses contours. Elle pleurait encore, versant de chaudes larmes. Il se releva alors, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en l'attrapant doucement dans ses bras.

« Allez…tout va bien je suis là…

-…je…

-Il est temps de te reposer….allonge toi sur le lit, je vais te donner une couverture supplémentaire si tu as froid…

-…s'il te plait…d…

-Dis moi…n'ai pas peur…que voulais-tu me demander ? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Sockal soupira et sortit une autre couverture pour la jeune fille, cherchant son placard à taton. Il réussit enfin à trouver l'objet convoiter, lorsqu'une main froide se posa sur son ventre.

« …dors avec moi, s'il te plait… »

Recevoir un seau d'eau froide lui aurait fait le même effet. Surpris, il se retourna, faisant face à la jeune fille qui venait de l'enlacer.

« …je…je veux juste que tu dormes avec moi… »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

« heuu…tu sais que c'est dangereux avec moi ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Je m'en fiche…au contraire…

-…est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

-…oui. »

Légèrement anxieux, et surtout se demandant s'ils avaient bien compris la même chose, Sockal la suivit dans le lit qui était habituellement le sien. Il se répéta.

« …tu sais aussi que je n'arriverai pas à tenir ?

-…oui…

-Naucika…tu ne devrais pas…te laisser aller ainsi…où est la Naucika que je connaissais ?

-…j'en sais rien…je ne sais plus…je suis si fatiguée… »

Dans ses bras, la jeune fille s'effondra de fatigue. Sockal eut un soupire de soulagement, son cœur avait arrêter de battre au ralentis. C'était mieux ainsi. Il se plaça simplement aux côtés de son amie, et la surveilla dans son sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres.

« …tu as trop confiance en moi, justement….finalement, je crois que c'est ça le problème…oh elle va me tuer demain, mais j'ai l'habitude. »

Il se blottit entre les draps et Naucika, puis commença à somnoler.

« …non…je serais incapable de te toucher…sans ta permission, bien entendu… »

Et sur ces paroles, mauvaises de sens, il s'endormit.

Note de l'auteur :

Me revoilà pour de nouvelles notes Oui, je sais on me réclame de tous les côtés la suite de la fic çaa arriiiiivvveeee vous inquiétez pas.

Bon, dans cette partie, petit balancement du cœur de Naucika. C'est encore bien flou mais comme à chaque fois ça s'éclaircie à la fin (vous commencez à me connaître pour les fins catastrophes, non XD)

Mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, je finis ce chapitre, et il n'y en aura qu'un seul très court après, suivit d'un épilogue. (enfin, très court…je sais pas encore )

Breeeeef voili voilo, faut bien que la fic prenne fin un jour, non ? (pas crédible venant de moi ? Ah ?)

Donc, voilà Allez, lasuite

Atchefêtedepaques !

Séquence 4 :

Réveillée par un éclair qui venait de déchirer le ciel, Naucika ouvrit les yeux, un peu penaude. Elle avait un mal de tête incroyable, et elle avait l'impression de ne pas bien voir. Comme si tout était flou à ses yeux. Et sa blessure au bras la piquait. Elle tenta d'assimiler ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Ce n'était pas sa chambre autour d'elle. C'était bien celle de Sockal, qui d'ailleurs avait disparut.

Elle se releva de sur le lit, laissant sur le côté les multiples ouvertures, et se dirigea chancelante vers la porte, où elle se percuta au propriétaire de la chambre qui rentrait.

« AIE !

-ah pardon…je ne t'avais pas vu…ça va ?

-oui et toi ?

-Oui, oui…mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Tu as dormi dans ma chambre parce que la tienne était sans dessus dessous…et « sans » avec plusieurs orthographes. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens de la ranger, et nettoyer ! Elle est comme neuve !

-ah…merci… »

Tristement, Sockal lui sourit. Il le savait bien. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal le soir précédent. La suivre dans sa folie aurait causé de gros problème par la suite.

Pendant la nuit, il avait dormi à ses côtés, mais il s'était réveillé tôt le matin, pour éviter tout problème. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes, il en avait donc profiter pour tout ranger. Cependant, il voulait lui poser quelques questions.

« Tu…est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

-Je…pas tellement…j'étais fatiguée…et j'avais mal au bras…j'me souviens de l'attaque, mais après c'est assez flou…

-…je m'en doutais…tu vas bien ce matin ? Es-tu fatiguée ?

-…oui…un peu…j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir les idées claires…et je vois trouble aussi…

-…viens ! On va à l'infirmerie !

-Ah non !

-Ah si ! »

un peu colérique, le jeune blond l'attrapa dans ses bras, et son amie n'arriva même pas à se débattre.

« Bon sang…pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !

-Je…je…

-Calme toi, garde tes forces ! Ne cris pas, ne gesticule pas !

-mais, explique moi !

-C'est un peu compliqué, mais je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent. »

La châtain allongée dans ses bras Sockal se mit à courir à travers les couloirs du canyon, vers l'infirmerie, après avoir tambouriné aux portes respectives de Sephiroth, Rufus et Vincent. Ces derniers le suivirent, un peu inquiets.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'infirmerie du canyon s'ouvrit à la volée, et Sockal posa Naucika sur le lit des blessés.

« Mais, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'affola la fille.

-J'ai un doute horrible…, répondit simplement le blond en cherchant le docteur.

-Qu'as-tu, Naucika ? demanda calmement Sephiroth en posant la main sur le front de la malade.

-…je…je vois pas très bien et…j'ai mal à la tête et je crois que…que…j'ai envie de vomir…

-Amenez la au dessus du lavabo…, ordonna la voix du docteur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? questionna enfin Rufus. Pourquoi Naucika est-elle blessée, et pourquoi tu étais aussi exécrable ?

-C'était PAS moi ! grogna le blond.

-Hein ?

-Un robot de Reeve, qui m'a enfermé gentiment dans la grotte Gi, et qui a attaqué Naucika par surprise hier soir.

-Et bien…quel est le rapport avec le fait qu'elle se sente mal aujourd'hui.

-je n'en suis pas sûr, j'ai dis… Monsieur le Docteur, pouvez vous lui faire une analyse de sang ?

-Je crois savoir aussi ce qu'elle a…enfin, avec de tels symptômes, il y a en fait deux possibilités. »

Sockal se redressa, étonné. De son côté, Naucika était penchée sur le lavabo, très mal au point. L'homme en blouse blanche la regarda bien, puis finalement conclu.

« La première solution…que je doute possible avec ce caractère, est que…

-…que quoi ?! s'impatienta le blond.

-…non, ce n'est pas ça, rassurez vous. Elle n'est pas enceinte…

-Si s'était le cas, le « de qui » serait facile à trouver ! plaisanta Rufus.

-Pas de commentaire, je ne lui ai jamais fais quoi que ce soit ! se justifia Sockal.

-Et la seconde solution ? demanda Vincent sans quitter Naucika des yeux.

-La seconde solution ? Et bien… »

Le docteur s'approcha de la jeune fille et regarda son bras. Il eut une grimace, puis annonça le verdict.

« …votre amie s'est faite empoisonnée… »

Sockal riva ses yeux sur le sol. Il s'en doutait. C'était trop simple. Mais le moment n'était pas à se lamenter.

« Vous allez pouvoir la soigner, non ?

-Je pense que oui ! Jusqu'à présent, les poisons ont tous une antidote…je vais la garder avec moi, lui faire quelques prises de sang pour m'assurer que c'est bien cela, puis…je lui donnerai l'antidote. Pas de panique, revenez d'ici une heure, elle sera en pleine forme. »

Les quatre hommes acquiescèrent sans rien rajouter. Ils sortirent de la salle, laissant Naucika au soin du docteur, qui retira le bandage enroulant le bras de la demoiselle. Pendant ce temps, cette dernière se tenait devant le lavabo, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Tout ce passera bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Un peu plus tard :

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une heure que l'argenté, le brun, le roux et le blond patientaient devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Sockal avait expliqué en détail les événements du soir, sauf bien sûr le passage le plus gênant pour lui.

Le temps continua à s'écouler, lentement. La porte s'ouvrit alors à la voler, laissant entrevoir le visage du docteur…affolé.

Le cœur de Sockal se mit à battre à une allure folle, devant un tel visage, et bientôt les explications vinrent.

« Cette fille…le poison…c'est pas possible !

-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! hurla Sockal en empoignant l'homme par le col sous la panique.

-…c'est impossible…tous les poisons sont répertoriés, et pourtant…, bégailla l'homme.

-EXPLIQUEZ VOUS !!

-Il…n'a jamais été…vu auparavant…et il n'a rien à voir avec ceux déjà vu ici…même les consistances…par ailleurs, la jeune n'est…biologiquement anormale…

-On sait qu'on est pas normal, elle et moi ! Mais ce que vous êtes en train de me dire c'est qu'il est impossible de la soigner ?!

-Malheureusement…peut être qu'à Midgar, dans les souterrains il reste toujours quelqu'un qui pourra la sauver…

-…QUI ?!

-…un homme…un scientifique nommé Hojo… »

Une sueur froide glaça le sang de Sockal. Ses souvenirs du jeu remontèrent, et aller à la rencontre de cet homme, ce scientifique fou, même au caractère inversé, c'était de la pure folie. Quelqu'un d'autre était du même avis.

« Hojo ne pourra rien pour elle…c'est un scientifique fou…, justifia Vincent.

-Je sais…je sais…mais… »

Le blond ne savait plus où il en était, perdu dans ses pensées, en train de peser le pour et le contre. Cela l'affolait tout autant que l'ancien Turk.

« Je…peux la voir ? elle le sait ?

-Oui…je lui ai dis… »

Sockal ouvrit la porte qui le menait à l'infirmerie. Penchée sur son lavabo, Naucika se rinçait le visage, ruisselante de sueur. Elle le regarda, larmes aux yeux, tremblante. S'était à peine si ses jambes lui obéissait. Le docteur lui avait pourtant donné de nombreux médicaments. Sockal porta une main à l'épaule de son amie, qui baissa la tête devant lui. Il comprit.

« Tu…ne me vois pas, c'est ça ?

-…juste…tes contours… »

Il l'enlaça tendrement, pour la rassurer. Elle lui semblait si fragile. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi après tant d'épreuves déjà traversées, elle devait subir cela.

« …avec ton pouvoir, tu ne peux pas…n'est ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas te soigner ?

-…les seuls fois où j'ai réussi à utiliser mon pouvoir, c'était en cas d'extrêmes problèmes.

-Je m'en doutais…alors…il n'y a rien à faire ? »

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Sockal, et ses jambes fléchirent d'un coup, n'arrivant plus à supporter son propre poids. Affolé, le blond l'allongea sur le lit, puis se retourna vers le médecin.

« Elle a combien de temps encore à vivre ainsi ?

-Elle ne restera pas plus d'une journée lucide…et ensuite il ne lui faudra qu'une demi-journée de pire souffrance. »

La lèvre inférieur de Sockal saigna. Ce dernier se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rare, ou même de tristesse. Finalement, il se retourna vers Rufus.

« Dis de préparer un hélico…je pars à Midgar avec elle. »

Rufus eut un soupire, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. C'était cela, ou la mort.

En un rien de temps tout fut décidé. Les affaires des deux personnes étaient prêtes dans l'hélico. Sockal monta à l'avant, tandis que Naucika était allongée à l'arrière. Le président de la Shin-Ra reposa pour la énième fois sa question.

« Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Ce serait mieux que l'on vous accompagne.

-je sais piloter…vous n'avez rien à voir de toute façon avec cette histoire, il est plus préférable que vous restiez là en cas de problème. Toi, Sephiroth et Vincent êtes les seuls avec les Turks à savoir diriger l'endroit. Vous le savez très bien. Je reviendrais bientôt…et avec elle. »

Le blond se positionna correctement sur son siège, puis après un dernier en revoir, en haut du canyon Cosmo, fit envoler l'hélicoptère de la Shin-Ra.

Penchée sur la vitre arrière, ne voyant pas nettement la ville en bas de ses yeux, Naucika frémit. Des chaudes larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Lorsque Sockal lui demanda pourquoi de telles larmes, elle répondit vaguement avant de se ralonger.

« …j'ai…l'impression…que je ne vais jamais les revoirs…

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je…je ferai tout pour que tu sois soigner ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURS ! »

_« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! »_

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« …c'est bizarre…pourtant…je ne pensais pas à ça… »

Elle ferma les yeux, puis s'endormie, épuiser de lutter contre le poison qui coulait dans ses veines.

Des heures durant, Sockal resta concentré sur la trajectoire. Il prenait par le sud, afin de se retrouver au nord ensuite de la carte du monde. Ce n'était pas le même planisphère que sur terre, mais ainsi le voyage jusqu'à Midgar serait plus court. Jusqu'à Midgar ?

Les yeux embués, Naucika regardait toujours à travers la fenêtre. Déjà une demi journée s'était écoulée. Ses tremblements redoublaient. Pour autant, cet état ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer un détail important.

« …Sockal…

-Oui, Naucika ?

-…nous n'allons pas à Midgar, n'est ce pas ? »

La presque aveugle attendit la réponse de son ami. Une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Elle poussa un soupire.

« Je m'en doutais… »

Mais malgré ça, elle plaçait sa confiance en lui. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il s'expliqua enfin.

« …je n'ai pas le choix…si ce poison n'est pas répertorié ici, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose…

-Ce poison vient de notre monde, c'est ça ?

-…oui…j'en suis quasiment certain.

-Alors…où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Voir quelqu'un…qui saura te guérir.

-Je te fais confiance. »

Confiance. Sockal ferma un instant les yeux. C'était le seul moyen. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller là-bas. Cela demandera du temps…beaucoup de temps. Peut être même qu'elle ne sera plus lucide à ce moment là. En dessous de Midgar. A quelques heures à peine. Il devait tenter le coup.

« Pardon Naucika… »

Naucika ouvrit les yeux. L'hélicoptère semblait s'être posé. Elle avait du dormir un peu. Elle ne savait pas dire combien de temps. Elle se sentait mal, et ne voyait presque plus rien. Son cœur se serrait. C'était à peine si elle allait devenir folle. Elle sentit les bras de Sockal la soulever.

« Où…on est ?

-Chez la personne qui pourra te soigner… »

Naucika releva la tête, une fois en dehors de l'hélicoptère. Un courant électrique lui parcoura le corps, et elle cria, soudain affolée par la réalité. Elle avait vu cet endroit. Sa vision avait beau lui faire défaut, s'était un endroit qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Un cri aigu sortit de sa gorge, alors qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces restantes.

« NNNNOOONNN !! PAS ICI ! IL FAUT S'EN ALLER !

-Mais…Naucika, calme toi !

-IL FAUT PARTIR !! »

Les larmes aux yeux, incapable d'arrêter l'avancée de Sockal dans l'endroit, elle eut cette impression que son cœur allait éclater en un million de morceau. L'air l'oppressait. Sockal ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, et continua à marcher, en essayant de la calmer.

….c'était un magnifique endroit…les oiseaux chantaient…un lac se trouvait non loin, et l'eau qui s'y trouvait semblait d'une pureté extrême…la verdure était luxuriante et tout semblait si magnifique...et au beau milieu…se trouvait cette grotte…

…cette grotte qui apparaissait si souvent aux rêves de Naucika…cette grotte d'où, dans ces mêmes rêves, s'échappaient des cris d'agonis…

Note de fin de chapitre :

Gloups…on va encore me tuer pour la fin…arrrgg …

Donc, c'était le chapitre 4. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris la fin, c'est la grotte des rêves de Naucika…et elle entend des cris en sortir. Où la mène donc Sockal, et d'où connaît il l'existence de l'endroit des rêves de Naucika ? Ben vous le saurez en lisant la suite que je vais écrire XD allez, à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre. (je vais me faire taper sur les doigts )

Atchefetedepaques !

Kity ou Naucika, tarée pro.


	5. Chapter 5

Inverso hombre chapitre 5 (le dernier, pardon à tous les lecteurs )

Chapitre cinq : Vérité…d'un cœur….

Séquence une :

Le regard vague, dans l'impossibilité de se débattre, Naucika arriva à apercevoir de ses yeux troublés le paysage de verdure disparaître devant ses yeux. Sockal l'emmenait dans la grotte. Tout son corps tremblait. Elle ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais une chose était sûre, si c'était réellement la grotte de son rêve, il y avait de quoi paniquer.

De son côté, Sockal ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie s'affolait autant. C'était pourtant le seul moyen de la soigner. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. La main de la jeune fille l'attrapa par le col, tremblante.

« …n'y…n'y va pas…je t'en pris…écoute moi…

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures…

-Je t'en pris…ne fais rien que tu pourras regretter…

-J'ai déjà fait trop de chose que je regrette. Je ne peux pas faire demi-tour. Si je peux te sauver ainsi, alors je me fiche de ce qu'il peut arriver. »

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se comprenait. Sockal soupira, puis finalement entra dans la grotte, Naucika dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

« It's the only thing which can extract your power… »

La voix se répétait, inlassablement dans l'esprit de l'empoisonnée. Elle souffrait, à la fois pour le poison qui coulait dans ses veines, mais aussi par ce qu'elle pressentait. Pendant de longues minutes, le décor de la grotte ne changea pas. Mais bientôt, une porte apparut face à eux. Elle s'ouvrit toute seule. C'est à ce moment précis où deux yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune blessée. Cette dernière tressaillit. Elle avait beau ne pas bien voir, ses deux yeux apparaissaient nettement dans le paysage flou qui s'offrait à elle. Elle distinguait aussi de très longs cheveux noirs. Le visage d'une femme.

Sockal réagit le premier, accourant.

« AXANE ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Elle va mourir ! »

La femme dénommée Axane regarda le blond avec un long sourire sur les lèvres. Elle acquiesça, et le laissa entrer. C'était une maison sous terre, presque la même que celle de Midgar, lorsque Sockal avait sauvé pour la toute première fois la fille qui souffrait dans ses bras. Il y avait un lit. Il l'allongea dessus. La femme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha du jeune homme, et lui attrapa le menton pour qu'il la regarde.

« Je vais la sauver, mon Chéri. Mais tu sais ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sockal ne bougea pas, alors que la femme se trouva à quelques centimètres de son visage. D'un signe de tête, il confirma sa décision.

« Très bien, mon Chou. Je vais m'en occuper…mais soit patient. »

Elle partit dans une salle, laissant Sockal seul avec son amie. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers cette dernière, il remarqua enfin que Naucika avait les yeux clos. Une montée d'adrénaline s'empara de lui, et il se précipita pour prendre son pouls. Elle était vivante. Maintenant, tout n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle était évanouie, baignant dans la folie d'un rêve…

Naucika se trouvait dans une grande pièce, noire. Pareille à l'intérieur d'une boite que l'on aurait fermé. Elle devina où elle se trouvait. Il y avait un homme habillé de noir, très grand. Le même qui lui avait posé les questions quand elle avait ouvert la boite.

« Tu dois faire attention.

-Vous parlez ma langue, maintenant ?

-Oui. Sans le savoir, lorsque tu as reçu les pouvoirs, tu as en même temps changés le cours de l'histoire.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Un gardien.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire ? Je suis perdue, expliquez moi !

-Rien…la seule qui puisse tout changer...c'est la personne qui a ouvert la boite il y a de cela des années, et qui a réussi à voyager à la fois dans le temps et l'espace.

-J'ai peur de comprendre…

-Cela te parle, on dirait.

-Oui…c'est à peine croyable…je croyais…que… »

La jeune fille accoutrée de noir réagit soudain.

« Mais…attendez ! Ca veut dire que… »

Elle resta bloquée, remettant en place tout ce qu'elle savait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait déduire. Elle n'y croyait pas. C'était impossible. Elle paniqua. Elle se mit à pleurer de toutes ses larmes, comprenant enfin la triste réalité.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il faut bien croire que si.

-Cette femme qui a réussi à ouvrir la boite, elle a tué la femme qui l'avait fabriquée…et puisqu'elle connaissait ce qu'il allait se passer dans le futur, elle a…NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dites moi que je me trompe !

-Je comprends ta réaction, mais ne cède pas à la folie.

-Tout ça…ça vient d'où ? Moi qui avais toujours pensé l'inverse ?

-Ecoute…je n'ai rien pu faire. Cette femme peut tout faire avec le pouvoir des anciens, elle le contrôle parfaitement. Elle s'amuse avec les mondes comme des pions.

-C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! »

La jeune terrienne se releva, affolée. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était quelque chose qui la dépassait. Ses mains tremblèrent, ses genoux fléchirent. Elle se sentait soudain si insignifiante.

« Cette femme à peur de toi. Parce que toi aussi tu as ouvert la boite. Elle va essayer de t'extraire ton pouvoir.

-Mais comment ?

-…je te l'ai déjà dis. »

Un coup au niveau du ventre fit basculer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Rien ne l'avait pourtant touchée.

« Qu'est ce que…

-Il est temps que tu redeviennes lucide. Et n'oublis pas…on n'obtient rien…sans quelque chose en retour. »

Naucika se sentit très mal. Pliée en deux, elle rouvrit lentement les yeux. La froideur de la pièce s'était emparée de son corps. Dans son esprit, qu'une seule chose se répétait. Sockal et elle devait partir de l'endroit. Elle se leva alors de sur un lit, et marcha comme elle le pouvait en dehors de la salle vide où elle se trouvait. Sa vision était plus clair, et la douleur moins forte. Elle appela dans le vide son ami.

« Sockal… »

La maison souterraine était grande. Autour de la jeune fille traînaient une multitude de matériel informatique, la plupart inconnu à la jeune fille. Du matériel ne venant pas de ce monde, c'était certain.

Naucika arriva dans un long couloir de pierre, qu'elle parcoura en s'appuyant au mur. Le couloir s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Elle arriva enfin au bout et se retrouva devant une grande porte à double battant. Elle poussa les deux parties de la porte pour entrer dans une grande salle de marbre. C'était à peine croyable de voir une telle demeure sous terre. Un véritable palais. La salle faisait plus de cinquante mètre de longueur, et quasi autant en largeur. Comme une salle du trône des temps anciens. Naucika avait vraiment l'impression de traverser tous les âges. Mais cela s'expliquait facilement finalement. Cette femme.

Au beau milieu de la salle, la jeune fille aperçut enfin Sockal, assit sur le sol, la tête dans les bras.

« Sockal ! Sockal, il faut partir d'ici ! »

Son ami blond se releva, lui faisant toujours dos, puis se tourna lentement vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Le même que d'habitude. Naucika courut jusqu'à son niveau et le tira par la manche, pour le faire venir avec elle.

« Viens ! Cette femme…on ne doit pas rester là.

-Naucika…

-Allez, dépêche toi ! »

Elle se retourna vers la sortie, voulant le traîner avec elle. Mais il ne bougea pas. Paniquée, elle lui refit face…

Une terrible douleur s'empara de sa poitrine. La main posée au niveau du cœur de Naucika, Sockal garda son sourire, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait l'organe vital. Incapable de bouger, pétrifiée devant ce qu'il se passait, Naucika comprit tant bien que mal, pliée en deux sous la douleur.

« …Sockal…comment… »

« Only the raison of this...can extract your power..."

La voix se répéta dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui s'écroulait lentement par terre. Une boule de lumière s'était formée au niveau de la main que Sockal gardait sur le cœur de la jeune fille.

« …Seule la raison de ceci…peut extraire ton pouvoir…Sockal…si j'ai réussi à ouvrir la boite…c'est parce que… »

Dans un coin de la salle, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs riait en voyant la jeune terrienne s'effondrer de douleur. Sockal lui avait retiré le pouvoir si simplement. Le halo de lumière sur la main du jeune homme blond disparut, et la femme s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer tendrement.

« Merci, mon chou…c'était si simple à deviner…ce qui pouvait lui retirer son pouvoir. Tu as voulu que je la sauve, et j'ai accepté. En échange, j'ai pris ta volonté. Nous n'avons rien sans quelque chose, mon pauvre garçon.

-De rien, Madame. »

Axane regarda son nouveau jouet avec un sourire d'ange.

« Mets moi cette gamine dans une salle fermée. J'attendrais son réveil.

-Bien, Madame. »

Le réveil de Naucika fut un peu perturber. Allongée sur un carrelage froid, elle eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Ses lamentations parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle ne se souvenait plus si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, ou bien la réalité. Par réflexe commun, elle appela son ami.

« Sockal…Sockal tu es là ? »

Elle chercha frénétiquement le jeune homme autour d'elle, mais ne l'apercevant pas, elle mit un pied à terre pour se relever. Contre toute attente, elle retomba aussitôt, prise de vertige. Ses mains se remirent à trembler. Elle faisait son possible pour se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« …j'ai été empoisonné…Sockal m'a emmenée avec l'hélico jusqu'à Midgar…non ! Il m'a emmenée jusqu'à cette grotte. Là, j'ai vu cette femme, et puis plus rien. J'ai fait cet étrange rêve avec le gardien et…je me suis réveillée. J'ai cherché Sockal, et je l'ai finalement retrouvé…et ensuite ? Que c'était-il passé ?...je…il…il m'a retirée le pouvoir de la boite ! Bon sang, pourquoi ? Il semblait étrange, je n'ai rien compris. Et cette femme…elle est…elle est… »

Dans la petite salle éclairée par une lampe, et entièrement dénuée de meuble, Naucika essaya de tout lié dans son esprit. Les paroles du gardien, et ce qu'elle savait du jeu. Du jeu. Justement, le problème était là…ce n'était pas un jeu.

« …le jeu…c'est nous…

-Magnifique déduction, jeune fille. »

Prise d'un sursaut, la terrienne se releva en un éclair, faisant face à la femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui était entrée dans la pièce, Sockal derrière elle, sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Un sourire que Naucika n'aimait pas.

« …Jenova. »

Le véritable nom de la femme venait de sortir des lèvres de la prisonnière. C'était bien elle.

« L'entité qui a atterri il y a deux mille ans sur la terre du monde de final fantasy sept et qui a été retrouvé dans une strate géologique il y a quelques années par des scientifiques. Et l'un des scientifiques, une femme du nom de Lucrétia avait découvert le vrai pouvoir des anciens grâce à la dernière descendante des Cetras du nom de Ilfana Gainsborough. Cette scientifique créa la boite, mais ne se douta pas que l'entité qu'elle avait découverte allait utilisé ce savoir. Pour arrêter tout ça, elle voulut ouvrir elle-même la boite, mais elle ne réussit le test qu'à moitié et elle mourut peu de temps après. Je me trompe ?

-Je me demande bien comment tu as pu faire de telles déductions toute seule…non, je pense que c'est le cher gardien de la boite noire qui t'a aidé.

-Et ensuite, vous avez parcouru planètes et temps, découvrant que vous seriez tuée par une bande de rebelle. Vous avez décidé de tout changer grâce à vos pouvoirs, et ainsi survivre. Vous avez modifié la personnalité des gens y vivant et…

-Tu te trompes…je n'ai fait qu'engendrer le souhait le plus cher d'une personne. »

Naucika releva les yeux vers la femme qui lui souriait toujours. Derrière, Sockal ne bougeait pas.

« Tu veux la véritable version des faits ?

-Si ça vous amuse…et qu'avez-vous fait à Sockal ?!

-Rien…il a juste payé le prix pour te soigner.

-Pardon ? s'étrangla Naucika sans y croire.

-Tu n'as rien sans rien, petite fille. Si tu veux quelque chose, il faut que quelque chose d'équivalent se produise.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Je ne peux utiliser mes pouvoirs seulement lorsque je prend quelque chose en échange. Pour être plus clair, ton ami a voulu te sauver du poison…et en échange…son caractère a été inversé, comme tous ceux de ce monde.

-COMMENT POUVEZ VOUS FAIRE DE PAREILLE CHOSE ! SOCKAL NE VOUS A RIEN FAIT !

-Il paye le prix de ses erreurs.

-Qu'est…ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Je veux dire que la personne qui a souhaité si fort devant moi de rentrer dans son monde de jeu vidéo favoris, et d'y rencontrer une jolie jeune fille qui avait le même rêve, au risque d'inverser toutes les personnalités de ce monde en échange… »

Jenova, ou plutôt Axane vu que c'était ainsi son vrai nom, se retourna lentement vers le blond qui souriait. Elle l'attrapa dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle.

« …c'est lui. »

Note de l'auteur :

Oui bon okai je ferai les explications plus tard, et je ne coupe pas trop entre deux parties parce que c'est la fin. ce sera vraiment un chapitre très court. Mais juste j'explique pour le nom d'Axane : Jenova est le nom donné par les scientifiques qui l'ont retrouvé dans une strate géologique, cependant, il faut bien penser qu'avant elle avait son propre nom. Axane, donc. Allez, je coupe pas plus. J'expliquerai les autres problèmes plus tard.

Séquence 2 :

L'esprit brumeux, entre rêve et réalité, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains se demandaient si elle avait bien entendu. Quelque chose au fond d'elle refusait d'y croire. C'était une chose impossible à concevoir.

En face d'elle, la femme aux cheveux noirs la regardait souriante, victorieuse. Une vague de colère monta en Naucika, qui se leva soudain et sauta sur la femme.

« JE VOUS HAIS ! »

Elle empoigna la gorge, et aussitôt, quelque chose la repoussa violemment, la frappant à l'abdomen. La jeune femme se retrouva éjectée contre le mur de sa cellule, sans être prévenue. Son dos se hurta violemment contre la paroi, et elle retomba sur le sol, pliée en deux.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! »

La jeune terrienne releva la tête, à moitié engourdie. C'était bel et bien Sockal qui venait de la projeter ainsi. Du sang glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Si jamais elle tentait quoi que ce soit, elle finirait pas blesser son ami.

« Je…ne comprends pas…pourquoi…Sockal…pourquoi lui ?

-Ca ne te semble pas évident ? s'étonna Axane avec son sourire odieux.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour utiliser mes pouvoirs de la boite, il faut donner quelque chose en échange. Mais uniquement pour celui qui en fait le souhait. En d'autres termes, je ne peux pas utiliser le pouvoir sur mes propres souhaits, au risque de devenir folle, ou de mourir. Il me fallait donc quelqu'un dont le rêve serait assez puissant pour tout permettre de changer ce monde où j'aurai du mourir.

-Ce rêve…Sockal…souhaitait si fort de rentrer dans ce monde ?

-Tout autant que toi. Sinon, tu ne serais pas ici…son souhait était « Je veux vivre une aventure extraordinaire dans ce monde, avec une fille qui aurait le même rêve que moi… ». Il a été exaucé. Plus qu'avant, ce monde est devenu dangereux. Venant d'un autre monde, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas eu sur lui trop de dommage relatif à l'échange entre souhait et ce que l'on possède. De plus, pour parfaire son idée d'aventure extraordinaire, vous avez reçu de maigre pouvoir, facile à contrer. N'avez-vous pas vécu une belle aventure ? De mon côté, je vais vivre. Donnant, donnant. Depuis le départ.

-Depuis le départ…notre mort était planifiée…

-Je n'allais tout de même pas m'encombrer de vous. C'est lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais ouvert la boite qu'il a fallu que je précipite les choses. Je détruisais ce monde, et je te tuais…mais tu t'es mise entre mon chemin. Je savais que si tu étais empoisonnée, Sockal viendrait automatiquement à moi. Tu n'as même pas voulu mourir, mais je me doutais bien que tu n'allais pas tomber dans un piège si stupide.

-…vous êtes offensante là…je suis tombée dans le piège…j'ai juste eu de la chance.

-Ahaha…tu me fais bien rire. Ton tempérament est réellement exécrable. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouvait. Il aurait pu vivre encore longtemps, s'il ne t'avait pas rencontré. Je lui aurais fait une place à mes côtés.

-……je vous hais…

-Il t'aura tout donné…jusqu'à sa vie…

-JE VOUS HAIS ! »

Chancelante, Naucika se releva et attrapa Sockal par ses bras. Elle le secoua un peu, les larmes aux yeux.

« SOCKAL ! Je t'en pris ! Reviens ! »

Elle regretta d'avoir agis ainsi lorsque l'homme en face d'elle la gifla, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de tomber qu'un nouveau coup dans le ventre la projeta en arrière. Elle se retrouva sur le sol, incapable de bouger, prise de tremblement nerveux, et de pleurs incontrôlés.

« Il t'aura tout donné…mais désormais il te reprend tout. Réfléchis bien à ses paroles…pendant que tu restes en vie.

-…qu'est ce que…vous allez faire de lui ?

-Tu ne demandes même pas quel sort je te réserve ? C'est touchant…lui, maintenant qu'il m'obéit en tant qu'inversé, il demeura éternellement à mes côtés. Quand à toi…

-……

-…tu vas mourir à petit feu…Sockal, mon chou, occupe toi d'elle pour aujourd'hui.

-Très bien, Madame. »

Axane tourna alors le dos et parti de la petite cellule. Cependant, elle s'arrêta après quelques pas.

« …ah, et oui, comme tu l'as si bien trouvé…ne confond pas tout : c'est ton monde…qui est le jeu. Bonne nuit, ma chérie… »

Naucika serra les dents, tandis que les pas de la femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'atténuaient. Elle se doutait bien de ce qui l'attendait. Elle sentit la main de son ami l'attraper par son col de T-shirt.

« …c'était toi…qui m'avait donné ce T-shirt…la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré…

-Et alors ? »

Un coup de poing sur la joue. Le sang coulait sur ses lèvres. C'était son châtiment. Mourir des mains de son ami. Petit à petit. Un nouveau coup qui la cloua sur le sol dans le ventre. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle cherchait de l'air, en vain. Quelques côtes étaient sans doute cassées.

« …Sockal… »

Ses larmes innondèrent le sol. Le jeune homme inversé quitta la pièce. Il reviendrait plus tard. Il ne la tuerait pas tout de suite. Jours après jours il la blesserait.

La pièce sombra dans l'obscurité. Naucika perdait tout fil de ses idées. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne souhait plus qu'une chose désormais…c'était mourir.

Son cerveau se vida de toutes pensées. Quelqu'un l'appellait dans son cœur. Elle rêvait encore…

« Tu abandonnes ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux devant un lac. L'homme habillé de noir, gardien de la boite se tenait devant elle. Allongée sur le sol, elle fut incapable de le regarder en face.

« …je… j'ai tout perdu…

-Le crois-tu vraiment ?

-…Sockal…j'ai rien pu faire pour lui…il est lui aussi…

-Donc, tu abandonnes ?

-… je n'ai plus…aucun pouvoir…

-Idiote. Ca aussi tu le crois ?

-…il me les a pris…

-…il t'a juste pris tes ailes pour voler, mais il te reste tes jambes pour marcher, je crois bien… »

Confuse, Naucika tenta d'assimiler les paroles. Elle resta de marbre un instant, puis baissa la tête.

« …je n'ai plus la force de marcher… »

Le carlage froid sous son dos, Naucika rouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était endormie, ou peut être tout simplement évanouie. Elle avait froid. Ses doigts tremblaient et ses membres ne répondaient pas.

« …qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… »

Elle ferma les yeux. Ses pensées se mêlaient, s'entre croisaient, si bien que des phrases sorties de son esprit un peu à tord et à travers, résonnèrent dans le silence de la cellule.

_«…tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que l'on rentre tous les deux à bon port ! Je te le promets… »_

Ces phrases qu'il avait dites…

_« Même me tuer »_

Ces paroles qu'il avait hurlées…

_« Pardonne moi »_

Ces pardons qu'il avait émis…

_« je te promets… »_

Ces promesses qu'il avait faites…

"Je te le promets…je resterai toujours avec toi…" 

Ces doux mots qu'il avait formulés…

_« Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Je serai à tes côtés, jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire… »_

Ces demandes qu'il avait exprimées…

_« J'aimerai…j'aimerai te voir vraiment sourire. »_

Ces requêtes qu'il avait énoncées…

_« Je suis là. Je ne te quitterai pas. On restera toujours ensemble. Jusqu'à la fin. »_

Ces prières qu'il avait engendrées…

_« …oui…toujours…promis… »_

De telles promesses……qui n'étaient le fruit que d'un unique souhait…

_« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! »_

Pourtant…elle allait mourir.

« Tu abandonnes ? » résonna une voix venant de nulle part.

Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas le gardien de la boite qui lui parlait. Une seconde fois, la voix résonna.

« Tu m'abandonnes ? »

Naucika ferma les yeux, un maigre sourire aux lèvres. Depuis quand elle abandonnait si facilement ? Depuis quand se cachait-elle seulement derrière des paroles ? Cela la fit rire. Et comme pour répondre à la voix, elle murmura dans le silence de la pièce froide.

« …non…je ne t'abandonnerai jamais à cette femme…où est la Naucika du début ? Partie sûrement, mais il est temps qu'elle revienne. »

Axane était assise sur un haut fauteuil, dans la salle principale de sa demeure. Son « jouet » à ses côtés. Elle réfléchissait à l'avenir qu'elle donnerait à ce monde. Il était temps pour elle de trouver un autre monde tout aussi riche que celui-ci, afin de répendre la terreur, et peut être même trouver de nouveaux pouvoirs. Il suffirait d'utiliser à nouveau son jouet pour y acceder.

Quelque chose frappa trois fois à la porte de la grande salle. La femme se leva, intriguée. Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit sa prisonnière, elle était hors d'état de nuire dans sa cellule. Doucement, les doubles portes qui formaient l'entrée s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître une petite tête aux cheveux châtains. C'était pourtant bien elle, belle et bien sur pied, malgré les nombreux coups qu'elle s'était pris. Elle souriait.

« Je dérange ? siffla la terrienne.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et comment ?

-Vous avez laissez la porte ouverte. J'ai juste tourné la poignée voyons…

-Mais tu étais…

-Oui, à terre. Mais il faut croire que j'ai encore assez de volonté pour marcher et me battre si possible. Mais d'abord, vous allez répondre à quelques unes de mes questions.

-…étonnante…tu me serais peut être utile finalement.

-Plutôt mourir. Ecoutez moi bien maintenant. J'ai deux questions à vous posez exactement.

-J'y répondrais lorsque tu seras à terre, ma chérie. Sockal…j'ai changé d'avis, je veux que tu l'as tue…tout de suite.

-Bien madame… »

Auparavant assis en tailleur par terre, le blond se dirigea vers son ancienne amie, fouet en main. Cela fit rire Naucika, qui se souvint de quelque chose.

« Dis moi, Sockal…tu n'espères pas me battre ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Pourquoi ? Si tu te souviens…qui avait gagné ce jour là ? »

Ses doigts craquèrent. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'attendrisse parce que c'était lui. En réalité, elle était prête à le mettre par terre sans compassion. Son épée avait beau ne pas être là, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle se laisserait avoir par lui.

« Tu es prêt, Sockal ? Tu n'iras pas te plaindre après, ok ?

-Pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Et bien…si tu le savais…disons…quelqu'un de pas très futé ? »

Un coup de fouet la frôla au niveau de l'épaule droite.

« …et de pas très doué non plus… »

Un autre coup qui cette fois la blessa légèrement à la cuisse. Naucika n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« …et surtout…de très inconscient ! »

Sockal vit son adversaire filer droit vers lui. Il leva le bras et lança un nouveau coup de fouet au niveau du visage. Elle le dévia sans trop de problème, mais une légère marque resta sur sa joue. Elle était à présent à son niveau. Il se crispa.

« Je te l'avais dit ! »

Il se prit un coup de point au visage qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba en arrière avec un juron, mais se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds, pour frapper la jeune femme au ventre. Son coup tomba dans le vide. Elle était derrière lui.

« Pardon. »

Elle l'attrapa dans le dos et il reçu un violent coup à la nuque.

« …ah…saleté…de femme… »

Son corps tomba par terre, tandis qu'il sombra dans l'inconscient. Naucika eut un sourire striste.

« Tu es hors jeu pour le moment, mon cher Sockal…et tu dois vraiment avoir le caractère inversé pour dire « saleté de femme ». C'est vraiment pas ton genre. »

Un courant d'air froid traversa la salle. Naucika se retrouva face à Axane. Les deux se toisaient. Naucika prit la première la parole.

« Alors, tu vas être gentille, tu vas répondre à mes questions, okai ?

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Pas des masses on dirait, vu que ton garde du corps est tombé, et que tu ne peux pas utiliser les pouvoirs de la boite sous peine de finir comme lui.

-Très bien, je vais répondre à une question seulement.

-Pourquoi pas deux ?

-Si je suis de bonne humeur.

-…ohhh magnifique raison que voilà…très bien, de toute façon, t'auras pas le choix. Voici ma première question : j'ai moi aussi ouvert la boite. J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir, mais pour autant, je n'ai du payer aucun prix. Pourquoi ? »

Axane la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas.

« Attends…tu veux dire que tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs, sans rien en échange ?

-Rien du tout.

-COMMENT AS-TU FAIS ?!

-J'EN SAIS RIEN ?! Pourquoi je te demande à ton avis ! »

Un lourd silence s'installa. L'esprit plongée dans ses pensées, Axane se rassit sur sa chaise qui ressemblait plus à un trône qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« …toi non plus…tu sais pas ?

-Ce n'est pas normal.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne serait pas normal ? »

La voix d'un homme venait de couper les réflexions des deux femmes. L'une fit une grimace en voyant qui avait parlé, l'autre eu juste des yeux étonnés.

« Bah…vous êtes sortis de la boite ? » s'étonna Naucika simplement.

L'homme habillé de noir, gardien de la boite, sourit. Il était accoudé à l'une des nombreuses colonnes de la salle. Naucika n'en voyait toujours pas le visage, à cause de la capuche. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en vrai. A ses côtés, Axane ne semblait pas tout à fait de la même joie que la jeune fille.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?

-J'ai bien le droit de sortir parfois, non ?

-Et depuis quand tu parles cette langue ?

-Depuis que la demoiselle est devenue détentrice des pouvoirs des anciens.

-Ca aurait du aussi le faire pour moi, non ?

-La créatrice de cette boite n'était pas si stupide.

-Ah…la scientifique…

-Eh ! Mais attendez ! Vous savez pourquoi j'ai pu utiliser mon pouvoir sans échange ? s'exclama Naucika qui venait de réagir.

-Oui, je le sais. Madame la créatrice te donne ses plus plates excuses pour ça.

-Lucrétia…le sait ?

-Oui.

-Impossible, elle est morte ! s'exclama Axane.

-Ca dépend dans quel sens on tourne ta phrase. Pour te répondre, Naucika…il y a bel et bien eu un échange… »

Naucika resta tétanisée.

« …quel échange ?

-L'échange…était de ne plus avoir ton pouvoir comme un simple objet…mais qu'une partie du pouvoir soit toi-même… »

La jeune fille fut clouée sur place. Axane, quand à elle, ne semblait pas ravie.

« Quoi ?! Tu veux dire qu'elle…c'est la boite ?!

-C'est pour ça que j'ai pu momentanément apparaître. Naucika, on se reverra un jour où l'autre, car tu es le pouvoir.

-Mais, je lui ai…

-C'est vrai…mais la partie du pouvoir que son ami lui a enlevé…n'était qu'une infime petite partie…car pour le sauver, elle a du quasiment utiliser toute son âme… au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir, Axane. »

L'homme encapuchonné disparut comme une ombre. Naucika n'arriva plus à bouger. Comment tout cela s'était-il passé ? Elle se souvenait de Sockal étendu sur le sol, presque mort. Et puis quelque chose qui lui avait déchiré le dos.

« Tes ailes… »

La voix de Sockal fit sursauter la jeune fille. Il était toujours sur le sol, les yeux clos. Ce n'était donc pas l'inversé qui parlait. Il murmura à nouveau :

« Tes ailes…elles étaient si jolie…et quand tu t'es battu avec colère…elles étaient sombres…pardonne moi…peux-tu exaucer mon vœux ? »

Axane se releva d'un coup, mais elle reçu un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, s'approcha de son ami, puis donna un avertissement.

« …ne m'approchez pas ou…vous irez très mal. »

Axane ne bougea plus. Ses poings serrés, elle était pour le moment incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Si elle bougeait le petit doigt, elle pouvait se faire tuer en un rien de temps. Cette fille avait tous les pouvoirs à sa disposition, sans aucun échange.

« Sockal…

-…pendant que je suis lucide…s'il te plait…exauce mon vœux.

-…non.

-…Naucika…je t'en pris…exauce ce vœux : je veux que tu reviennes sur Terre, vivante. FAIS LE JE T'EN PRIS !

-JE REFUSE ! »

La voix catégorique fit taire le jeune homme. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux clos. Naucika posa une main sur son visage.

« Décidemment, heureusement que je suis là pour arrêter tes anneries stupides, plaisanta-t-elle.

-…Naucika ?

-…je souhaite…moi, et personne d'autre, je le prends sur ma personne…

-NON ! Naucika ! NE FAIS PAS CA !

-…je souhaite de tout mon être…que tout redevienne comme avant…que les personnes de ce monde redeviennent normales, que ceux qui avaient changés oublis ce qu'il s'est passé…et que…Sockal et moi puissions rentrer chez nous…je le souhaite…de toute mon âme…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? siffla Axane. Tu n'as pas besoin d'échange, alors qu'est ce que…

-EVIDEMMENT QUE SI, J'AI BESOIN DE FAIRE DES ECHANGES ?! TU N'AS TOUJOURS PAS COMPRIS ?! JE DEVIENS UN MONSTRE UN PEU PLUS A CHAQUE ECHANGE QUE JE FAIS ! JE SUBBIS TON PRIX !

-Naucika…pas ça…ne le fait pas…

-Pardon, Sockal…au moins, tu pourras vivre heureux… »

Tout se passa en un instant. Axane voulut utiliser un de ses pouvoirs originels pour l'arrêter, mais la jeune fille s'était penchée souriante sur son ami blond. Il était trop tard. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains, qui avait passé tellement de temps sur cette planète, qui avait tant pleuré, et tant rit, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sockal, un doux sourire sur le visage.

« Pardonne moi… je souhaite que tout redevienne comme avant… »

Tout devint blanc. Un cri de protestation sortit de la gorge de Sockal. Axane hurla aussi. Naucika se sentit avalée. Tout se terminait finalement. Le prix qu'elle payerait ? Qu'importe. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'une toute petite chose de son être ne suffirait pas.

« Tu as fais ton choix ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne reviendras pas dessus ?

-Non.

-As-tu conscience du danger que tu prends ?

-Oui.

-Je ne te ferais donc pas changer d'avis.

-Effectivement. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je peux dire que je suis prête.

-Sache…que Lucretia est désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé…elle a dit que tout était de sa faute…

-Dis lui de ne pas s'inquiéter. J'irai peut être la rejoindre, après tout…

-C'est pessimiste de ta part.

-Allons y…que tout soit fini une bonne fois pour toute.

-N'oublis pas…que je serai toujours avec toi.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Mano. Je suis le gardien de la boite.

-…merci, Mano… »

Naucika se laissa engloutir par une vague de chaleur. Tout était fini. Elle allait désormais en payer le prix.

Le soleil s'était levé dans une chambre. Les rayons traversaient les volets de bois. Ils donnaient sur la peau d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains qui dormait encore. A la pendule de la petite chambre, un peu en bazar il fallait l'avouer, était indiqué midi trente. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la chambre, remplissant par la même occasion la salle de lumière.

« Naucika, il est très tard, alors tu te lèves ! »

La petite boule recroquevillée sur elle-même et aux cheveux en batailles se réveilla doucement. La jeune fille se leva alors, s'étirant de tout son long.

« J'arrive, Maman…

-Tu dors beaucoup ces dernier temps, je trouve…

-Oui…peut être….

-Allez, il est déjà midi passé, vient manger ! »

Naucika se leva alors, et alla s'habiller comme à l'habitude. Elle bailla puis alla rejoindre sa mère à la cuisine. Pendant le petit déjeuner, sa mère lui fit remarquer un autre détail.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup non plus.

-…hum…mouais…je pense à plein de truc en ce moment, m'en veut pas…

-Je vois… »

Le déjeuner se termina donc sans aucune autre discussion. La jeune fille prit alors son vélo, et précisa simplement à sa mère qu'elle partait faire un tour. Naucika prit donc quelques petits sentiers près de chez elle, et au bout de dix minutes arriva sur un grand parking qui donnait sur une plage. Elle déposa son vélo, et s'y dirigea. Il y avait quelques personnes. Normal pour un début de juillet. Un quatre juillet, pour être plus précis. Naucika traversa la plage, pour enfin arriver dans une forêt qui donnait sur la mer. C'était un endroit qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle s'assit sans un mot sur un rocher. Silencieuse, elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle n'arrivait pas à donner forme à ses idées, même devant un si beau paysage. Elle avança sa main jusqu'à l'eau salée. L'eau glissa sur ses doigts. Un soupire sortit de sa gorge. Elle se sentait si triste.

Le soleil se coucha à l'horizon. Naucika n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle se décida de quitter son perchoir, et reprit le chemin inverse. Elle fut de retour chez elle, lorsque la nuit tombait. Sa mère et son père étaient là, à l'attendre à l'intérieur. Elle n'alla pas manger et alla directement se coucher. Ses parents s'étonnèrent, mais ne dirent rien.

La jeune fille s'étala sur son lit, toujours aussi silencieuse. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre ses pensées en forme. Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Ce n'est que tard le matin qu'elle se réveilla de nouveau. Elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil que tard dans la nuit. Elle était de nouveau fatiguée. Elle se leva pourtant. Sur l'horloge était inscrit onze heures du matin. Sa mère était dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger. Elle la rejoignit, et l'aida à éplucher des pommes de terre. Finalement, elle trouva enfin les mots, et fit par à sa mère de se qui la préoccupait tant :

« Maman…

-Oui, Naucika ?

-…tu n'as jamais une étrange impression…qui t'angoisse, jusqu'à ne pas en dormir la nuit. Quelque chose d'important, plus important que ta vie…quelque chose dont tu es obligée te souvenir éternellement…et cette chose…

« …tu l'a oubliée »

_Naucika…forget him…and forget everithing about this story…_

_I'm so…sorry…_

Note finale de l'auteur (qui à légèrement peur, il faut le dire) :

…. quoi ?! quoi ?! qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?

Non, sans blaguer, c'était le dernier chapitre d'inverso hombre. Viendra tout de même un épilogue, mais va falloir attendre que j'ai pris un chocolat chaud (une seule personne comprendra cette private joke)

Donc, pour résumer un peu la fin, Naucika est devenue elle-même le pouvoir, alors qu'avant le pouvoir n'était qu'un « objet » que le corps détenait. (ce que Sockal extrait à la fin). Seulement, lorsque lucretia a fait la boite, elle n'a pas été assez stupide pour donner un tel pouvoir sans condition. Il y a déjà le principe d'échange, mais aussi le fait que celui qui devient lui-même le pouvoir peut aussi devenir un monstre. Elle décide donc à la fin de tout prendre sur elle…et le prix qu'elle paye est bien sur l'oubli de toute l'histoire, et en particulier de Sockal (comment ça, je suis sadique ? Maiiiiis )

Maintenant, vous savez aussi pourquoi il y avait des phrases répétées parfois en italique : s'était prévu depuis le début que Sockal soit inversé…et donc que Naucika repense à ses phrases

Sur le même thème, le titre de la fic « inverso hombre » aurait du être, si on ne connaît pas la fin « Inversos Hombres » …oui mais nan, auteur sadique que je suis, ben c'était pas des « hommes inversés » le titre, mais bien « L'homme inversé ». Quand je vous dis que c'était prévu depuis le début.

Quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu : l'empoisonnement. mais il m'a fallu une bonne raison pour que Sockal aille voir Axane.

Huuumm…je ferai sans doute une partie bonus, pour expliquer d'autres petites choses, je le ferai à la fin de l'épilogue .

Sinon, voilà…c'est la fin d'Inverso Hombre, ou autrement dis de 4ans d'écriture, dont trois où j'ai strictement rien fait (on me l'a reproché)

Merci à tous les reviewers, et pour ceux qui cela intéresserait, à bientôt dans l'épilogue !

Kity Mihina/ Naucika Mihina, tarée pro…

(Qui va beaucoup souffrir pour une telle fin…)


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue, inverso hombre :

Un bruit de verre cassé éclata dans une maison de campagne, rompant le silence estival de l'endroit. Une voix retentit alors, peu contente.

« NAUCIKA ! Tu vas faire un peu plus attention, oui ?! »

Une jeune fille, en train de ramasser les morceaux d'un ex-verre de cuisine, s'excusa vaguement auprès de sa mère, et mis toutes les innombrables cassures à la poubelle.

« Tu peux pas faire un peu plus attention ! Tu es sens cesse dans les nuages !

-…pardon… »

Les morceaux de verres tombèrent l'un après l'autre dans la poubelle. Une trace de sang resta sur l'une d'elle. La mère de la jeune fille dont les cheveux étaient châtains s'énerva.

« Et tu t'es coupée en plus ! Et ben bravo !

-C'est rien, ça cicatrisera. »

Sur le doigt de Naucika, une plaie s'était formée, laissant échapper un filet de liquide rouge. Elle n'y fit pas grande attention, puis sortit dehors. Le soleil donnait dans la cours de la maison, qui était sans doute anciennement une ferme. Elle fit quelques pas sous la chaleur, et s'assit sur le muret. Cela faisait trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'elle se sentait vide de tout. Trois semaines qu'elle avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important pour son existante. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du oublier, sans savoir quoi. Elle pleurait la nuit sans raison, elle ne répondait plus lorsqu'on l'appelait. Cette impression l'envahissait jour après jour.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Sa mère arriva à ses côtés.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-…je sais pas…

-Tu ne sais pas, ou tu ne veux rien me dire ?

-…je sais vraiment pas, c'est ça le problème ?! s'énerva la jeune fille dont les larmes coulaient à flot.

-Il y a des choses…que l'on voudrait oublié, et on y arrive pas…il y a des choses que l'on ne voudrait jamais oublié, et finalement c'est ce que l'on perd en premier…tiens, d'où viennent les vêtements noirs que j'ai trouvé sur ton lit ?

-Ca fait parti des choses qui m'échappent.

-Tu as été faire une fête ?

-Non.

-Tu as grandi…

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, tu me dépasses. Et ton visage n'est plus celui d'une fille de dix-huit ans…

-…mouais…j'ai pas grandi en une nuit si tu veux savoir…

-Qui sait…haha…tu es vraiment pleine d'imagination quand même.

-Justement…j'ai l'impression de ne pas en avoir assez pour être capable de me souvenir de chose importante. »

Sa mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis repartit dans la maison, après lui avoir conseillé d'aller bander sa main.

Elle resta longtemps ainsi. Le soleil lui tapait dur dans le cou. Une ombre vint lui apaiser l'irritation dut aux rayons qui lui brûlait l'épiderme de la peau. Elle leva lentement les yeux.

« Tu vas attraper un coup de soleil, si tu restes là. »

Elle cligna des yeux. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, d'à peu près de son âge, se trouvaient devant ses yeux. Il lui souriait visiblement heureux de quelque chose. Mais ce sourire s'estompa en voyant le sang qui coulait sur la main de la jeune fille. Il fit une drôle de grimace.

« Rahh…tu changes pas, dis moi ! Tu es toujours obligé de négliger tes blessures. »

Elle fut étonnée par les paroles du jeune homme. Ce dernier attrapa sa main pour voir la blessure. C'était une main douce, qui faisait attention. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, puis fit simplement :

« …mais…je ne vous connais pas pourtant ! »

Sa main fut alors relâchée aussi rapidement que le jeune homme la lui avait prise. Le sang coula sur le sol de la cour. Naucika vit une expression vide sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit de mal. Pourtant, les yeux du garçon brillèrent légèrement, comme s'il allait pleurer. Il passa la main sur ses yeux, pour le cacher, et eut une sorte de rire nerveux.

« …haha…alors…c'est ça…l'échange…lorsque je t'ai vu…c'était trop beau…

-De quoi parlez vous ? Qui êtes vous ? »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne put se retenir, et éclata en sanglot, tandis que ces genoux fléchirent. Il pleura sur les genoux de Naucika.

« Mais…mais ne pleurez pas ! Je…j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

-…tu as donc vraiment…tout oublié… »

Naucika se crispa.

« Vous…vous savez quelque chose sur la mémoire que j'ai perdu ? Vous savez pourquoi j'ai cette impression ? Qui êtes vous ?

-…oui…même moi…tu m'as oublié…c'est sans doute mieux ainsi…et puis, tu es vivante, c'est cela qui compte. J'ai eu…si peur…je t'ai cherché partout…tu m'avais dis que tu habitais dans le coin…j'ai fais de grosses recherches pour réussir à te retrouver enfin…et…tu…je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire…pardon, Naucika. »

Partagée entre vouloir savoir, et fuir la réalité des mots de l'homme en face d'elle, Naucika restait immobile, sans savoir que dire. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer une fois de plus. Et lorsque le jeune homme se releva pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle se demanda vraiment comment réagir. Ce fut cependant sa peur qui prit le dessus.

« LACHEZ MOI ! Waahh ! »

Elle tomba en arrière en voulant le faire lâcher et en oublia qu'elle se trouvait sur le muret de son jardin. Elle ferma les yeux, mais finalement fut rattrapée par le blond qui tomba avec elle. Elle se retrouva allongée sur lui, dos contre son torse. Elle se sentit à la fois mal à l'aise et bien.

« Tu vas te faire mal.

-Je…lachez-moi ! Je ne vous connais pas.

-…oui…tu as raison…tu ne me connais pas… »

Le blond la lâcha alors et elle put se relever sans trop de mal.

« Allez vous en maintenant ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Partez, où j'appelle la police !

-Oui…pardon…Nau-Naucika…

-JE M'APPELLE NAUCIKA ! »

Elle s'énerva et faillit le jeter dehors, l'attrapant par le bras. Elle réagit enfin.

« …comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

-…je connais beaucoup plus de chose…ou peut être est-ce toi qui n'en connaît pas assez…

-ALLEZ VOUS EN ! »

Son pouls s'accélérait. Elle avait peur de connaître la vérité. Elle ne voulait plus savoir. Il lui avait parlé de mort et de chose qu'il ne devrait pas savoir. Elle le poussa dans la rue déserte de son quartier.

« Partez…maintenant. »

Elle le lâcha alors et repartit dans l'allée de sa maison. Elle se retourna et hurla.

« JE NE VEUX JAMAIS VOUS REVOIR ! »

Il la regarda, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de verser de nouvelles larmes, mais finalement tourna le dos, et commença à disparaître dans la rue. Naucika vit le blouson de jean du jeune homme disparaître petit à petit à ses yeux. Elle remarqua que l'impression de vide qui avait auparavant disparut sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte revint peu à peu. Des larmes coulèrent sans aucune raison le long de ses joues.

« …non… »

_« Tu l'abandonnes ? »_

_« … »_

_« C'est ainsi ? Tu fuis donc la réalité ? »_

_« … »_

_« Je suis désolé, mais pour la première fois que je te connais, je vais te donner un ordre. »_

_« …qui êtes vous ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas la bonne question à se poser. Maintenant, rappelle le. »_

_« …mais… »_

_« RAPPELLE LE ! Tu veux vraiment jamais le revoir ! »_

_« Mais je ne le connais pas ! »_

_« TU PENSES CE QUE TU DIS ?! »_

_« BIEN EVIDEMMENT QUE OUI ! »_

_« ALORS TU VEUX VIVRE A JAMAIS SANS CONNAITRE LA VERITE ?! »_

_« …NON ! »  
_

_« ALORS REAGIS BON SANG ! REVEILLE TOI ! »_

L'homme venait de disparaître dans une ruelle au loin. Naucika n'arriva pas à bouger. Finalement, elle hurla à pleins poumons quelque choses dont elle-même n'en compris le sens.

« SOCKAL ESPECE D'IDIOT ! REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATTEMENT AVANT QUE JE M'ENERVE ! »

Au loin, le jeune homme blond réapparut au détour du coin de la rue. Une centaine de flash et d'images traversèrent les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle tomba part terre. Les images continuaient à défiler. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, un fouet dans les mains. Une main qui tenait la sienne. Ce même jeune homme qui la tenait dans ses bras, alors que les deux étaient en train de fuir quelque chose. Encore eux deux, cette fois ci elle était assise sur un lit, et il semblait la soigner. Une autre image de deux autres personnes. Un homme aux longs cheveux argent, un autre aux cheveux entre roux et blonds. Un grand immeuble. Une tempête en pleine mer. Une île et des gens bizarres. Un cargo. Le même en flamme. Des gens. Un regard de haine. Un canot. Du sang. Celui du jeune homme blond pour être exact. Un baiser suivit d'une réprimande. Une ville chinoise. Des hommes. Un second baiser. Une ville dans un canyon. Toujours ces hommes aux cheveux argent et roux. Un morceau de houx accroché au plafond. Des larmes. Un hélicoptère. Une ville grise. Des sous-sols. Un homme habillé de rouge et aux cheveux noirs. Un homme blond. Une boite. Du sang, encore. De nouveau la ville dans un canyon. Un tour sur une plage. Des rires et des pleurs. Encore du sang. Des cris de protestations. Un doux sourire. Une boite noire qui s'ouvre. Un paysage près d'une cascade. Un homme avec une capuche noire. Le jeune homme blond dans une marre de sang. Une attaque. Deux hommes, le premier aux cheveux bruns avec une légère barbe, le second blond avec des cheveux en pics. Des ailes noires. Des pleurs. Le jeune homme blond avec elle dans ses bras. Le même en colère. Puis un nouveau baiser, suivit de l'image d'un robot au même visage. La grotte au fond de la ville. Le jeune homme blond à demi habillé, allongé sur le sol pieds et poings liés. Du sang sur un bras. Une autre image où elle l'attrape dans ses bras dans l'obscurité. Son sourire. Empoisonnement. Un hélicoptère. Un endroit près d'une grotte. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Un sourire démoniaque. Un réveil douloureux. Une sphère qui s'extrait de son corps. Des coups de la part du jeune homme blond. Du désespoir. De l'espoir. Un combat. Des explications. L'homme à la capuche. Des protestations. Un…dernier sourire. Une décision. Un baiser. Le noir. Le visage d'une très belle femme habillée de blanc, aux très longs cheveux châtains, et cette phrase. Des pardons. Le noir de nouveaux. Plus rien. Juste le vide. Un cri. Son cri.

« SOCKAL !!!!!!! »

Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Elle se souvenait. Comment avait-elle pu tout oublier. De telles choses. Elle tombait par terre encore, incapable de se relever. Une main se présenta devant ses yeux embués.

« …pardon, Naucika…mais au moins, tu as réagi…

-…attention à ce que tes joues ne deviennent pas trop rouge, lorsque je serai sur pied.

-C'est de moi que tu parles ? Tu veux que l'on reparle de ton cas.

-La ferme, idiot…aide moi à me relever au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

-Avec plaisir. »

Il l'allongea dans ses bras. Le doux visage de son ami apparut à ses yeux. Elle se blottit contre lui.

« Je suis si désolée.

-…moi aussi…j'aurai du te dire la vérité depuis le départ.

-Oui…c'est vrai…

-Eh ! T'es censée répondre « ne t'en fais pas ! » ! pas « oui, c'est vrai ! » !

-Un problème ?

-…non…non, rien du tout. »

Il se dirigea avec elle sur le muret, et la posa dessus. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle l'attrapa par son col et attrapa ses lèvres dans les siennes.

Lorsque l'étreinte cessa, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« …Waih…ça veut dire que je suis intelligent !

-Mouais…je crois bien que j'ai fait une entorse à mon code d'honneur.

-Pardon, pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

-…idiot…tu as tenu tes promesses, non ?

-…oui…finalement… »

Il l'attrapa alors dans ses bras et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

« …maintenant…tout est fini…je serai toujours là pour toi… »

Fin d'Inverso Hombre

Et note de l'auteur :

ouais, bon, j'suis pas si sadique que ça finalement, vous voyez XD

Allez, en revoir mes chers lecteurs

Et oui, inverso hombre est ENFIN fini.

OUUUIINNNNNNN

Kity Mihina, tarée pro.

Atchefêtedepaques final !


End file.
